


Письма. Итоги

by hirasava



Series: Письма [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Письма написаны, прочитаны и обсуждены. Но это не значит, что все разрешилось. Пока...Бета - восхитительная mi=





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters, Resolved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021303) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



В хижине не было ни книг, ни телевизора. По крайней мере, в гостиной их не наблюдалось. Чем Шерлок занимался тут? Медленно сходил с ума — вот вероятный ответ, который мог дать Джон. Ведь с ним самим происходило то же самое, когда он мерил шагами каждый сантиметр домика в поисках хотя бы чего-то, что могло бы его отвлечь.

За дверью спальни стояла полнейшая тишина, и Джон старался не думать о возможном бегстве Шерлока через окно. Вместо этого Джон попытался заставить себя сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточиться на очаге, в котором необходимо было поддерживать огонь, чтобы не замерзнуть в этой лачуге. Еще он старался не зацикливаться на том, насколько голоден. Он жевал очередной протеиновый батончик понимая, что, если Шерлок не согласится в скором времени покинуть это место, они столкнутся с очевидной продовольственной проблемой. Джон пожалел, что не захватил побольше продуктов, слишком поглощенный желанием поскорее увидеть Шерлока, когда напал на его след. Плюс он не ожидал застать Холмса в таком жутком состоянии: тому совсем не пришло в голову запастись хоть какой-то едой.

Джон сделал чай и заставил себя подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Но единственное, чем желал занять себя его мозг, был Шерлок, и Джон не мог прекратить думать о нем.

Он причинил боль Шерлоку. Опустошил его. Ненамеренно. Бездумно. Нанес ему гораздо больший урон, чем осознавал, и понятия не имел, как это исправить. И не знал, собирается ли Шерлок вообще дать ему еще один шанс.

Насколько же все это отличалось от того, чего ожидал Джон! Он думал, что найдет Шерлока и примет извинения. Конечно, он простит его, потому что вся злость уже давно превратилась в облегчение. И все же он думал, что это Шерлоку придется беспокоиться о том, как все исправить, а не наоборот. Он и вообразить не мог, что найдет Холмса таким разбитым. И можно ли было предсказать это? Он знал из писем, что с Шерлоком не все в порядке, и его эмоциональное состояние ужасно, но как-то не мог себе это представить. Он думал, Шерлок станет прежним — высокомерным, недоступным и колючим — когда увидит его. Возможно, детектив не умер на асфальте в тот день, но его защитная оболочка была разбита. Он являлся воплощением боли, ее сгустком, абсолютно уязвимым, и Джон допустил ошибку, потратив столько драгоценного времени на игнорирование проблемы, хотя должен был позаботиться о нем. Уотсон никогда не простит себе, что не уделял больше внимания самому Шерлоку, его состоянию: не только тому, поел ли он, выспался ли, не принимает ли наркотики, а его разбитому сердцу. Об этом позаботиться Джону даже в голову не пришло.

Звук открывшейся двери спальни в оглушенной тишиной хижине казался неимоверно громким, и Джон подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он отвел взгляд от потрескивающего в камине огня. Шерлок стоял в дверном проеме, все еще одетый в костюм, который надел утром, которое случилось, кажется, целую жизнь назад. За окнами было темно, но в Сибири темнело рано, так что Джон понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени. Он заставил себя оставить часы в сумке, потому что смотрел на них каждую минуту, а это было неправильно. В спальне за спиной Шерлока также было темно. Джон не включил свет в гостиной, поэтому огонь — единственное, что освещало комнату. Хотя тени, падающие от него, больше скрывали, чем освещали.

— Ты все еще здесь, — сказал Шерлок. Его голос был пустым и невыразительным.

— Конечно, — ответил Джон. — Я говорил тебе: я не уйду.

— А еще есть очевидный факт — нас занесло снегом.

— Мне казалось, это ты хотел уйти, — сказал Джон.

— Нас занесло снегом, — снова сказал Шерлок, и Джон вздрогнул.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил он, ненавидя себя за то, что, возможно, ему известен ответ.

Шерлок вошел в комнату, не глядя на Джона. Он осторожно сел рядом с ним на диване, не касаясь, и задумчиво посмотрел на огонь. Джон увидел в его руках свое письмо. Шерлок вцепился в него так сильно, что бумага даже слегка измялась. Джон перевел взгляд с письма на профиль Шерлока, но ничего не смог прочитать на его лице. Холмс облизнул губы, сглотнул, и сказал так тихо, что Джону пришлось наклонится к нему, чтобы уловить:

— Нет.

У Джона ушла целая минута, чтобы осознать его ответ. «Уже что-то» — подумал он. Это хоть какое-то начало.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил он, напряженно размышляя. — Хорошо. Я рад.

Он замолчал. Взгляд Шерлока по-прежнему был сосредоточен на огне в камине, и Джон решил, что тот не собирается больше ничего говорить. Поэтому осторожно начал:

— Слушай. Нам нужна еда…

— Я не могу вернуться в Лондон, — перебил Шерлок, гораздо более уверенным и жестким тоном, чем то «нет», которое он выдавил из себя минуту назад.

Разум Джона почти не зафиксировал эти слова. Он хотел спросить: «Что, никогда?» — однако понял каждым ударом своего сердца: ему все равно. Если Шерлок никогда не вернется домой снова, Джон останется с ним здесь, в Сибири, до конца их дней. Это было лучшим вариантом, чем вернуться в Лондон _без него_.

— Ладно, — спокойно сказал он. — Все нормально. Мы останемся здесь. На столько, насколько ты захочешь. Но мне нужно выбраться наружу и найти хотя бы что-то съестное.

Шерлок сделал глубокий, судорожный вдох.

— Я скучал по твоей ужасной стряпне.

Джон хотел заплакать от облегчения, услышав это восхитительное оскорбление. Он заставил себя ответить как обычно:

— Я неплохо готовлю.

— Мне не хватало твоей вечно пригорающей курицы.

— Это куриное жаркое, приготовленное по особому рецепту, — автоматически поправил Джон. Он закрыл глаза, потому что слышал, насколько его голос выдает все те эмоции, просто кричащие о том, насколько ему не хватало этих разговоров.

— На самом деле нет, — ответил Шерлок, и в его голосе послышались сдерживаемые слезы. — Это неумение, а не рецепт, Джон.

Джон откашлялся, открыл глаза и вздохнул с облегчением. Следующую фразу высказать оказалось гораздо легче.

— Это твой способ попросить, чтобы я приготовил для нас курицу завтра?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон не ожидал, что этот пристальный взгляд настолько потрясет его.

— Я не хочу оставаться здесь, — беспомощно проговорил он. — И не могу вернуться в Лондон. Не хочу застрять в этом месте, и…

— Ладно, — спокойно перебил его Джон,решив, что спокойный и уравновешенный тон — именно то, в чем Шерлок нуждается сейчас. Его безумный взгляд всегда заставлял Джона в противовес погружаться в спокойствие, и теперь он с легкостью возродил в себе эту старую привычку. — Тогда мы отправимся куда-нибудь ещё. Могу ли я предложить теплые края? — Джон вспомнил об Афганистане и поспешно добавил — тропики? Карибы?

Он слышал, как Шерлок медленно выдохнул, по-прежнему остро глядя на него.

— Отпуск? — скептически сказал он.

— Называй это как хочешь, — ответил Джон, — но видит Бог, мы оба нуждаемся в отдыхе.

Шерлок помолчал, а потом кивнул. Когда он снова заговорил, его тон был более живым, и это было более похоже на него прежнего:

— За тобой следили, когда ты добирался сюда?

Джон покачал головой.

— Я был осторожен.

— Но Майкрофт наверняка в курсе. Он точно заметил, что ты покинул страну.

— Он знал о моем намерении отправиться за тобой. Я позволил ему проследить за мной до Аргентины. Затем скрылся, используя поддельные документы.

— Откуда ты взял их? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок, поскольку, вероятно, не ожидал подобного от Джона.

— У того парня, который сделал такие же для тебя. Он просто очаровашка, — саркастично протянул Джон, вспомнив, как тот идиот выхватил нож и наставил его на Джона, едва только заметил его. Потребовалось очень много денег, чтобы изменить его намерения в лучшую сторону.

Шерлок закатил глаза, и Джон почувствовал, как этот короткий обмен предложениями вернул их к прежней легкости общения гораздо быстрее, чем Джон мог бы надеяться.

— Если он рассказал тебе, то проболтается и Майкрофтовским прихвостням, а значит, мы оба не можем чувствовать себя в безопасности. Нам необходимо достать новые паспорта.

Джон не собирался расстраивать и тревожить Шерлока теперь, когда тот наконец-то стал напоминать себя прежнего, поэтому сделал паузу, подумал и лишь после этого сказал:

— Хорошо. Если хочешь. Но могу я спросить, чем плохо сообщение Майкрофту, что ты в порядке? Он беспокоится о тебе.  
Шерлок фыркнул.

— Нет, не беспокоится.

— Ты его брат. Конечно, он волнуется.

— Он показался тебе взволнованным?

— Да. Не так, как волнуются нормальные люди, конечно, но ты же знаешь — ни один из вас никогда не был особо силен в демонстрации эмоций. — Джон замолчал, думая, что им, вероятно, не стоит снова возвращаться на минное поле эмоций Шерлока.  
— Во всяком случае, он казался опечаленным. Он думает, что ты мертв.

— Так и должно было быть.

— Что ж. Неплохо сработано.

Шерлок мгновение смотрел на него.

— Но только не для тебя.

— Что?

— Ты не поверил, что я мертв.

Джон послал ему ровный взгляд.

— Именно так я и думал до этого. Оказалось, это была огромная ошибка. А я стараюсь не повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

— Я не могу справиться с Майкрофтом, — сказал Шерлок немного погодя.

— Я прослежу, чтобы он не побеспокоил нас, — пообещал Джон. Шерлок посмотрел на него, и воздух загустел от напряжения. Джон понял, насколько хрупко еще все между ними. — Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил он, с ужасом ожидая ответа. 

Шерлок смотрел на него еще несколько мгновений. Затем сказал:

— Да. Ладно. Да.

Потом поднялся и пошел в спальню. Джон колебался, но достал свой мобильный и включил его. Он поймал слабый сигнал, и тут же на его телефон обрушился вал текстовых и голосовых сообщений. Джон проигнорировал их все, отправляя всего одно сообщение Майкрофту:

_«С Шерлоком все хорошо. Ему нужно немного времени. Если вы нас потревожите, то все известные мне государственные тайны немедленно окажутся опубликованными в моем блоге»._

Джон подождал, пока сообщение отправится и отключил телефон.

Он посмотрел в сторону спальни. Дверь была открыта, и Джон воспринял это как приглашение. Или, по крайней мере, отсутствие запрета. Он встал и медленно подошел к двери, желая убедиться, что Шерлок слышит его. Холмс включил лампу и сел на кровать, сложив ладони в своей любимой позе «домиком» и касаясь губами сложенных пальцев. Джону хотелось знать о чем он думает. Шерлок посмотрел на него, выжидательно подняв брови.

— Насколько сильно болит? — спросил Джон.

— Любопытный вопрос от человека, который выбросил все мои обезболивающие, — саркастично заметил Шерлок.

— Разумеется, я кое-что сохранил. Я же не садист. Просто для тебя нет столь большой необходимости иметь целую аптеку.  
Шерлок помолчал, потом выдавил:

— Я в порядке. Но думаю, чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы у меня была сигарета.

— Кури на улице, — мягко сказал Джон.

— Хм, — ответил Шерлок и вернулся к своим размышлениям. Это было нормально — настолько нормально, что Джон спрашивал себя, уж не снится ли ему все. Или, может быть, эти полгода ему пригрезились? Он не хотел, чтобы все обязательно стало в точности как прежде. Он прожил шесть месяцев, жалея, что не открыл свои чувства Шерлоку. И сам Холмс, судя по всему, все то время, что они знакомы, сожалел о своей неспособности выразить, то, что ощущал к нему. Джон не хотел возвращаться к прежней модели поведения, проигнорировав все те уроки, которые преподала им жизнь.

Джон вошел в комнату, шагнул к кровати и погладил Шерлока по голове, запечатлев поцелуй в волосах. Он почувствовал, как Шерлок удивился, и задержал дыхание. Джон, замерев, ощущал лишь мягкость волос под своими губами, закрыл глаза и поблагодарил Бога, если Он и вправду существует, за то, что позволил ему выжить в Афганистане, и за это чудо второго шанса с Шерлоком. Он обещал Ему, что не потратит этот шанс так же бездарно, как первый.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, затем выпрямился и вышел из комнаты. Он почувствовал ошеломление Шерлока, удивленно смотрящего ему в спину, и подумал, что это хорошо. Холмс все еще не мог признать, но, в конце концов, они придут к этому. Шерлок поверит ему. Так или иначе, они оба понимают важность и глубину этих слов, отдавая им должное, и тем не менее, осознавая, что в их случае они неоспоримы, как цвет неба. Джон растянулся на диване, глядя на огонь, и прислушался к тихой возне погруженного в свои мысли Шерлока, оставшегося в другой комнате. В конце концов, он уснул с улыбкой на лице.

***

Шерлок позволил Джону выбрать пункт назначения. Джон решил двигаться на Ангилью, потому что она значилась первой по алфавиту, и Джон не хотел слишком заморачиваться. Шерлок охотно согласился, но был напряжен все время, пока они ехали. По настоянию Холмса, они использовали поддельные паспорта, но нервозность Шерлока заставила Джона осознать, что он рад вероятной слежке Майкрофта за ними.

Шерлок сказал, что преследовал сеть Мориарти, и те почти убили его в Аргентине. У Джона не было никакого желания столкнуться с ними. Хотя, не совсем так. Он с удовольствием встретился бы и уничтожил того, кто выстрелил в Шерлока, но не теперь, когда он пытается сохранить Холмса в покое и безопасности.

Джон арендовал автомобиль. Шерлок совершенно нетипично для себя не захотел садиться за руль и бросил ключи Джону. Уотсон заехал так далеко в глубь острова, насколько это было возможно. Шерлок молчал, провожая взглядом проносящиеся за окном виды и другие машины. Джон припарковал авто на стоянке гостиницы, которую забронировал для них, и был очень доволен, когда обещанное по телефону уединение оказалось реальностью.

Шерлок осмотрел отель с большим любопытством, заходя вслед за Джоном внутрь. Уотсон вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что друг, кажется, остался доволен выбранным местом. Джон передал администратору поддельные документы и кредитные карточки, получив взамен ключи от двухкомнатной виллы, которую они арендовали.

Шерлок шел за ним по территории отеля, проходя мимо вилл, пока, наконец, не осталась единственная, изолированная от других и расположенная на краю длинного белого песчаного пляжа.

Это было чудесное место с умопомрачительным видом на океан и ослепительно голубым небом, но Джон подумал, что Шерлок больше оценит то, что подойти к дому с пляжа незамеченным будет невозможно. Вокруг слишком пустынно, и каждая фигура, появляющаяся на горизонте, была как на ладони. Шерлок осмотрел все комнаты виллы. Джон отпустил его, давая ему немного личного пространства, а пока налил себе бокал приветственного шампанского, которое оставили в гостиной, выходящей на веранду с волшебным панорамным видом.

Он облокотился о перила и посмотрел на океан. Светило солнце, температура была идеальная, дул легкий ветерок, и Джон чувствовал, как снова в нем просыпается оптимизм. Шерлок шагнул на веранду, и Джон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Не сказав ни слова, Шерлок подошел и сел на перила, повернувшись спиной к рядом стоящему Джону. Он взглянул на пляж.  
Несколько постояльцев решили позагорать, но они находились на приличном расстоянии от дома. Шерлок, казалось, не придал им значения, наконец расслабившись и снова повернувшись к Джону. Он улыбнулся, той искренней улыбкой, в которой не было ни страха, ни сожаления или печали, и Джон подумал, что сейчас Шерлок впервые с момента их встречи улыбнулся по-настоящему. Он ответил ему тем же.

— Ты загоришь, — заметил Шерлок. — Будешь таким же смуглым, как тогда, когда мы познакомились.

— Если случайно не сгорю, — засмеялся Джон.

— Твои волосы снова отбелит солнце, — в голосе Шерлока звучал восторг от этой перспективы. 

Джон хотел спросить, как долго они задержатся здесь, но решил, что его это не волнует. Существовали и худшие места, являющиеся по факту ловушкой, чем маленький пляж на острове в Карибском море.

— Может быть, я научусь нырять с аквалангом. Всегда хотел сделать это, — легко сказал Джон.

— Конечно, хотел. Джон Уотсон — авантюрист. Если бы ты родился в пятнадцатом веке, то бороздил бы моря с Колумбом.  
— А если бы ты родился в пятнадцатом веке, то назвал бы меня идиотом, который забрался на корабль, чтобы доказать что-то, с легкостью постигаемое при помощи знаний.

— Но я должен был бы знать астрономию, чтобы доказать это, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон засмеялся.

— Я собираюсь обучить тебя астрономии.

— Это весьма грандиозный способ сказать, что ты желаешь напомнить мне о факте вращения Земли вокруг Солнца. Том факте, о котором я не забывал ни на минуту с тех пор, как ты решил сообщить об этом половине населения планеты, читающей твой блог.

— Я научу тебя не только этому.

— Я также знаю порядок планет. И кое-что о Плутоне.

— Откуда?

— У меня была возможность узнать об этом в последнее время, — сказал Шерлок. Его глаза блестели, взгляд был обращен к океану. Затем он прочистил горло и снова посмотрел на Джона, вернувшись к легкому тону. — В любом случае, этим мы исчерпали свои знания в области астрономии.

Джон пожал плечами и отпил немного шампанского.

— Это не значит, что мы не в состоянии понаблюдать за звездами.

— Ты не разбираешься в созвездиях, — сказал Шерлок, улыбаясь.

— Я способен определить пояс Ориона, уверяю тебя, — чопорно ответил Джон, наслаждаясь разговором.

Шерлок наклонил голову, прислоняясь к опоре, и закрыл глаза, греясь на солнышке. Он выглядел абсолютно довольным, и Джон с грустью подумал, что сейчас, возможно, впервые увидел Шерлока в таком настроении.

— Хорошо, с нетерпением жду урока.

Джон на мгновение задержал взгляд на океане, потягивая шампанское, потом снова взглянул на Шерлока. Он вытянул ногу и слегка пнул Шерлока по голени.

— Ммм? — спросил Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

Джон обрадовался, что Шерлок не вздрогнул от его касания.

— Не спи.

— Я не сплю, Джон, — запротестовал Шерлок, сонно.

— Ты стоишь на солнце. С твоим цветом лица ты сгоришь и покроешься волдырями.

— Вечно бдишь, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— За тобой? Да. Всегда.

Джон снова толкнул его ногой.

— Я серьезно. Если хочешь вздремнуть, ляг в тень.

Шерлок открыл глаза и очень серьезно посмотрел на Джона.

— Если я усну, что ты будешь делать?

Джон выдержал его взгляд и честно ответил:

— Буду следить за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что никто не потревожит тебя.

Шерлок никак не отреагировал на слова, продолжая спокойно изучать его. Потом, в конце концов, встал, и не говоря ни слова, вошел в дом.

Джон снова посмотрел на океан и сделал глоток шампанского.

— Джон.

Уотсон повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, который снова появился в дверях. Он замялся, а потом медленно проговорил, выглядя неуверенным:

— Спасибо. Это… отлично.

Джон подождал, пока внезапный ком в горле, не дающий вздохнуть, рассосется, и хрипло ответил:

— Конечно.

Шерлок кивнул и снова исчез в доме.

***

Шерлок спал. Джон заказал еду прямо в дом и, когда стало понятно, что Шерлок собирается проспать ужин, поел на веранде, следя, не происходит ли что-то подозрительное на пляже. Джон подумал, что Шерлок, вероятно, отчаянно хотел спать. Наверняка, тот не спал нормально все шесть месяцев, пока был «мертв». Шерлок глаз не сомкнул в самолете, вместо этого был настороженным и напряженным. Джон примерно представлял, чем занимался Шерлок, и, поскольку тот всячески уклонялся от более конкретного обсуждения этой темы, Джон не касался ее, боясь, что это травмирует друга.

Когда Шерлок снова вошел на веранду, уже стемнело, и Джон сосредоточено рассматривал звезды, пытаясь вычислить созвездия.

— Привет, — мягко сказал он, стараясь, чтобы Шерлок не почувствовал себя неловко из-за своего длительного отдыха.

Шерлок ничего не сказал. Он вышел босиком на веранду и облокотился о перила, подавшись вперед, и посмотрел на темный пляж. Вдалеке, там, где располагался ресторан, слышались слабые звуки смеха. Шерлок повернулся, и его взгляд остановился на остатках ужина.

— Боюсь, все уже остыло, — сказал Джон. — Но есть еще какой-то салат, который ты можешь съесть. Или шоколадный торт?  
Джону было все равно, что именно съест Шерлок, лишь бы он хотя бы что-то впихнул в себя. Холмс равнодушно хмыкнул, но наклонился и взял бутылку вина, заказанную Уотсоном вместе с ужином.

— Ты не открыл ее, — сказал Шерлок.

— Мне показалось глупым сидеть и пить вино в одиночестве, — ответил Джон.

Шерлок взял штопор. Джон смотрел, как он откупорил бутылку, и разлил вино по бокалам, один протягивая ему, другой взяв сам. Джон накрыл своей ладонью руку Шерлока, когда тот поднес бокал к губам.

— Тост не прозвучал, — сказал Джон. — В молчании и не «чокаясь» пьют только за усопших.

— И за что ты хочешь выпить? — спросил Шерлок.

— За счастливое окончание всего, — твердо ответил Джон.

Шерлок приподнял брови, слегка удивившись, но все же дотронулся своим бокалом до бокала Джона. Он сделал глоток, глядя в сторону океана, волны которого мягко накатывали на берег. Он был без пиджака, но все еще одет в тонкие темные брюки и белую рубашку. Джон был уверен, что это одна из тех идеально сшитых рубашек Шерлока, которые всегда обтягивали его стройное тело почти неприличным образом, но сейчас она висела на нем, словно на вешалке, и от этого у Джона защемило сердце.

— Уверен, что не хочешь перекусить? — снова попытался уговорить его Джон.

— Пойдем, я жду свой урок астрономии, — сказал Шерлок и спустился вниз с веранды, направившись к пляжу.

Джон удивился, но встал и последовал за ним. Шерлок лег на спину прямо в песок, поставив бокал себе на лоб. Джон поморщился, глядя на его одежду.

— Ты угробишь эту рубашку, — заметил Джон.

— В моей жизни случались трагедии и посерьезней, Джон, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. Джон пожал плечами, и подумал: «Какого черта?», затем лег рядом так, что их головы почти соприкоснулись.

Звезды сияли, словно ослепительный ковер, но совсем не напоминали те, что сверкали в небе Лондона. Здесь их было бесконечное множество. Джон вспомнил о письме Шерлока, в котором он говорил об Афганистане, и своих наблюдениях за небом пустыни. Джону вдруг захотелось вытеснить из памяти Шерлока все дурные воспоминания, чтобы в его голове возникали лишь хорошие ассоциации при взгляде на небо над головой.

— Пояс Ориона, — сказал Джон и поднял руку вверх. — Вот те три звезды.

Шерлок подвинулся к нему еще ближе и нахмурился, глядя туда, куда указывал Джон.

— Почему именно они — пояс Ориона?

— Ладно. Это просто звезды. Орион где-то там.

Шерлок прав, Джон уже исчерпал все свои знания в области астрономии.

— Кем был этот Орион? — спросил Шерлок.

— На самом деле, я не знаю. Наверное, охотником. Это греческий миф.

Шерлок долгое время молчал, лежа рядом с ним, затем, наконец, произнес:

— Они смотрели на них и придумывали истории.

— Кто?

— Древние греки. Охотник в небе. Они не понимали, откуда появились эти звезды, поэтому придумали историю об охотнике в небе. И всем поведали, что вот он — «пояс Ориона». В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла, но теперь, тысячелетия спустя, ты все еще говоришь об Орионе и его поясе. Мы изучили звезды, появилось невероятное количество точной информации и фактов, но, тем не менее, история об охотнике в небе все еще существует.

Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок вовсе не имеет в виду созвездия или греческие мифы сейчас, но не хотел прерывать его, задав множество вопросов, пока Шерлок не будет готов ответить на них. Поэтому Джон молчал. Океанские волны бились о берег, и пояс Ориона сиял у них над головой, так же, как все тысячелетия подряд.

— Покажи мне еще одно созвездие, — наконец проговорил Шерлок.

— Это — все. Все, что я знаю.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Ты должен написать об этом в своем блоге. Это будет справедливо.

— Ах, ты думаешь, что я не справедлив в своих заметках?

— Мне опять стоит напомнить о «невероятно невежественный»?

— Это было всего раз, Шерлок.

— «Гиперактивный, невоспитанный, наглый и настоящая заноза в заднице», — процитировал Шерлок.

— Если это тебя так расстроило, мог бы не запоминать, — раздраженно сказал Джон.

— Мне стоит знать, какие ложные представления создают себе люди до встречи со мной.

— Скорее, ты должен знать о том, что твое ужасное фальшивое очарование не сработает, когда ты применишь его на них.

— Очарование не может быть ужасным.

— Да, обычно не может. Но ты умеешь делать его таковым.

Повисла тишина. Затем Джон осторожно сказал:

— Прости, что не обновлял его. Просто я понятия не имел, что сказать. Что я мог написать?

— Действительно, — резко сказал Шерлок.

— Нет, это так.

Джон подумал, что ему не стоило вообще ничего говорить. Он молча выругался про себя, глядя на звезды.

Потом Шерлок сказал:

— Это не самая лучшая твоя фотография.

Джон был в замешательстве.

— Не понял?

— В блоге. Ты повесил не самую лучшую из твоих фото.

Джон не знал, что на это сказать, поэтому вообще промолчал.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон резко проснулся, дезориентированный, но с четким ощущением — что-то неладно. Что-то грубо вырвало его из сна, и он быстро потянулся за пистолетом, лежащим у кровати.

— Это я. Это всего лишь я, — раздался негромкий шепот Шерлока.

Джон моргнул, пытаясь быстрее привыкнуть к темноте комнаты, и разглядел смутный силуэт Шерлока, стоящего у двери его спальни.

— Господи Иисусе, — сказал он, положив пистолет обратно, потирая глаза и откинувшись на спинку кровати. Сердце его колотилось от адреналина, пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. — Я же мог застрелить тебя.

— Прости, — сказал Шерлок.

Его голос звучал странно, и Джон, медленно опустив руки, вдруг подумал, что его первая мысль, будто что-то неладно, оказалась в итоге верна.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок.

«Слишком быстро», — подумал Джон.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, перебирая в уме различные варианты: кто-то пробрался на виллу? Взял Шерлока в заложники? Почему он ведет себя так странно?

— Я… — сказал Шерлок. — Я… Прости. Я не хотел тревожить тебя. — Он говорил быстро, путаясь в словах. — Не думал, что ты проснешься. Я имею в виду, ты спал так крепко, и я как раз собирался… мне жаль. Прости. Спи дальше.

— Ладно, — в замешательстве сказал Джон, наблюдая за тем, как смутный силуэт Шерлока покидает его спальню.

«Что, черт возьми, это было?» — подумал Джон, снова устраиваясь на кровати.

Шерлок вернулся в его спальню.

— Просто… ты не возражаешь, если я… посижу здесь немного?

— Где? — тупо спросил Джон, снова садясь на постели.

— Здесь на стуле.

Джон услышал, как по полу заскользили ножки стула.

— Шерлок, — начал Джон раздраженно, наклоняясь к тумбочке и зажигая лампу.

Тот вздрогнул и зажмурился, и Джон ошеломленно уставился на него. Шерлок неудержимо дрожал, это было видно даже на расстоянии.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон, наконец все поняв.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Шерлок, автоматически, не открывая глаз. До Джона дошло, почему тот говорил столь странным голосом — он не хотел, чтобы Джон услышал, как стучат у него зубы.

Уотсону было очень хорошо известно, каково это — просыпаться от кошмара, который вызывает полномасштабный приступ паники. Он наклонился, выключил свет и сказал:

— Не будь идиотом. Ложись в постель.

То, как быстро и без разговоров Шерлок скользнул в постель, устраиваясь около Джона поверх покрывала, говорило о том, насколько он был не в себе.

— Можешь залезть под одеяло, — сказал Джон.

— Мне не холодно, — ответил Шерлок. Джон знал, что это так. Хотя тот и дрожал, Уотсон понимал: скорее всего, Шерлок сейчас ощущает жар. — Я думал… я просто подумал... что ты не будешь против… если я…

Холмс говорил сдавленно, судорожно сглатывая от усилий, и Джон мягко перебил его:

— Шерлок. Сделай глубокий вдох, любовь моя, — он услышал, что Шерлок послушался его. — Ладно, вот так. Теперь медленно выдохни. Еще раз. И опять. — Джон заставил его сделать пять глубоких, медленных вдохов и выдохов, а потом спросил, — полегчало?

Он понял, что это так, потому что Шерлок перестал вздрагивать.

Спустя длительную паузу тот спокойно ответил:

— Мой пульс нормализовался. Спасибо.

«О», — подумал Джон, считая собственный пульс.

— Не за что. Ты больше не одинок. Суть в этом, не так ли? Теперь, засыпай.

Шерлок рассмеялся, хрипло и совсем не весело.

— Я действительно не хочу снова засыпать.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал Джон и быстро встал с кровати.

— Что ты делаешь? — ошеломленно спросил Шерлок.

Джон включил свет в гостиной, и посмотрел на него.

— Если ты не хочешь спать, нет никакой необходимости лежать в постели и снова прокручивать воспоминания об увиденном кошмаре. Так что вставай. Сделаем по-другому.

— Но… Но ты устал. Ты спал, — возразил Шерлок.

— Переживу. Когда я был солдатом, такое частенько случалось. Кроме того — я врач. Ты, вероятно, чемпион среди всех полуночников, но держу пари, и я мог бы иметь медаль по этой части.

Джон засуетился на кухне, бросив хмурый взгляд на чай, который им принесли.

— Собираешься выпить чаю? — Шерлок все же встал с постели и теперь стоял в дверях спальни.

— Да. Хочешь? У нас нет молока, придется тебе пить черный.

— Прекрасно.

— Хорошо, — Джон отвернулся, полностью отдавшись подготовке их будущей чайной церемонии.

Закончив, он обнаружил Шерлока, сидящего за столом и внимательно смотрящего на него.

— Пойдем к дивану, — сказал Джон, указывая на него рукой, держащей чашку. Шерлок повиновался, и Джон включил телевизор.

— Телевизор? — сказал Шерлок, не веря своим глазам. — Мы будем смотреть телевизор?

— Да. С нетерпением жду наступления той поры, когда мне не придется ежесекундно быть начеку и можно будет расслабиться у ящика, чтобы посмотреть какую-нибудь ерунду. Так, телемагазин. Лучший друг бессонницы.

Шерлок с сомнением посмотрел на экран.

— Ну, она явно трахалась с директором.

Джон улыбнулся и перевел взгляд с Шерлока на лицо продавщицы телемагазина.

— Ну конечно.

— Что вообще за ужасную вещь они пытаются продать? Ох, она трахалась и с этим парнем тоже.

— Надо же, какая активная.

— Ммм. И она была замужем три раза. Это что — глупость или оптимизм, как думаешь?

Джон хмыкнул. Шерлоку, казалось, стало намного лучше.

«Телемагазин — волшебная вещь», — подумал Джон.

— Я придерживаюсь версии оптимизма.

— Возможно, оптимизм — просто мягкое слово, являющееся синонимом глупости, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Джон. — На самом деле, это не так.

Шерлок повернулся к нему, откинувшись на спинку дивана с чашкой чая в руке.

— Почему ты не женился?

Они никогда не обсуждали это раньше, и сейчас казалось странным со стороны Шерлока поднять эту тему, но Джон решил ответить.

— Не встретил подходящую женщину.

— А такая существует? Должно быть, ты не подпустил к себе достаточно близко ни одну из них, чтобы можно было в этом убедиться?

— А что насчет тебя? — парировал Джон.

Шерлок выглядел озадаченным.

— Что на счет меня?

— Почему ты не женился?

— Я? Женился?

— Почему нет?

— Ты можешь представить меня женатым?

— На самом деле, могу.

— Правда? — Шерлок поднял бровь. — И кто же в твоей фантазии является моей женой?

— А кто сказал, что это будет _жена_?

— О. Туше. Каков тогда мой муж?

Шерлока настолько раздражала эта тема разговора, что он совсем не уловил подтекста в словах Джона. И Уотсон обнаружил, что это — очаровательно.

— Он считает тебя восхитительным, — тепло сказал Джон.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Неужели? Это не тот эпитет, который часто используется в мой адрес.

— _Восхитительный_ , — повторил Джон, настойчиво. — Единственный в своем роде.

— Вот в это можно поверить, — согласился Шерлок, усмехнувшись, и глотнул чай. Затем вдруг посмотрел на Джона, словно до него, наконец, дошло, о ком тот говорил.

— Есть такое понятие, как правильный человек, — откровенно сказал Джон. — Я не женился, потому что был уверен, что еще не встретил его. И оказался прав. Просто мне пришлось подольше подождать.

Шерлок, спустя секунду, прочистил горло и отвернулся, выглядя смущенным. Он снова отхлебнул чай. Джон повернулся обратно к телевизору, понимая, что Шерлоку необходимо время, чтобы переварить все сказанное.

Через мгновение Шерлок проговорил:

— Ты ужасный повар, но лучше всех готовишь чай.

Джон знал, что это почти: «думаю, я тоже нашел нужного человека» в интерпретации Шерлока. В ответ он сказал:

— Я рад, что тебе нравится. Обещаю всегда делать тебе чай.

— Даже когда я расстрою тебя, засунув остатки свиной ноги в тостер?

— Даже тогда, — ответил Джон, а затем добавил, — ты только что поместил это в Чертоги Разума, не так ли?

— Я поместил эту мысль в сервант, стоящий в прихожей Чертогов, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся, любя его больше, чем все остальное в этом мире.

— Тот мужчина делает свои деньги на порнографии, — сказал Шерлок о новом телеведущем на экране.

Нет. Джон любил его даже сильнее.

***

На следующее утро Джон убедил Шерлока позавтракать в ресторане отеля, и это было действительно весьма приятно. Они пришли раньше всех постояльцев, и небольшая терраса все еще пустовала. Они сидели и наблюдали за океаном; Джон заставил Шерлока съесть почти все круассаны и отказался дать ему почитать газету. Когда они заканчивали завтрак, к ним подошел консьерж с посылкой.

— Как вы и просили, мистер Келли, — сказал он, вручая ее Джону.

— О, да, конечно. Спасибо.

Глаза Шерлока впились в сверток.

— Что это?

— Для тебя, — Джон протянул ему подарок.

— Когда ты успел? — подозрительно спросил Шерлок.

— Позвонил на ресепшен, пока ты спал вчера.

Шерлок открыл коробку, вытаскивая антологию детективных романов. Джон знал, что Холмс еще совсем недавно был травмирован. Но также думал, что тому будет полезно вспомнить, кем он был до того, как все это произошло.

— Я подумал, ты захочешь что-нибудь почитать. Могу только надеяться, что ты захочешь и дальше смотреть со мной ужасные передачи по телевизору.

Шерлок выглядел крайне довольным, и Джон порадовался пришедшей в его голову идее.

— Замечательно, — объявил он и провел весь день, валяясь в гамаке на веранде и читая. Джон периодически приносил ему чай и кусочки фруктов, Шерлок молча ел, пил и гораздо больше походил на себя прежнего.

Джон провел весь день за просмотром жуткой чуши по телевизору и поиском информации в ноутбуке Шерлока о нырянии с аквалангом.

А еще, он обновил свой блог.

Вечером он уговорил друга еще раз сходить с ним в ресторан. Было более многолюдно, но Шерлок находился в хорошем настроении и весь ужин пересказывал Джону книги, которые прочитал, безостановочно поглощая пищу. Джон знал, что он ел неосознанно, но все равно был доволен.

Когда они закончили, Шерлок сказал:

— Твоя очередь платить, мистер Келли.

— Моя очередь? До сих пор все оплачивал я. Весь этот отпуск за мой счет. И каково это быть содержанкой?

— Просто чудесно, — улыбнулся ему Шерлок, а затем практически вскочил со стула. — Оплати счет. Я скоро вернусь.

Джон проследил взглядом за Шерлоком, который ворвался в вестибюль. Уотсон небрежно подписал чек от его фальшивой кредитки. Холмс вернулся через несколько минут, выглядя, словно кот, поймавший канарейку.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — ответил Шерлок с абсолютно с фальшивой беспечностью.

Джон улыбнулся, решив позволить ему темнить в отношении своих планов. Они медленно вышли из ресторана, шагая по пляжу к своей вилле. Затем Джон сказал:

— Никаких детективных романов перед сном. Вместо этого — сеанс просмотра какой-нибудь чуши по телевизору.

Шерлок сидел, свернувшись в углу дивана, и ворчал по поводу всех каналов, которые выбирал Джон. В конце концов тот выключил телевизор и сказал:

— Ладно, проехали. Ты капризничаешь. Пойдем спать.

— Я не капризничаю, — возразил Шерлок.

— Давай, — сказал Джон, проходя мимо него в ванную. Когда он вышел из нее, Шерлок все еще сидел на диване, и неуверенно смотрел на него.

— Шерлок, — терпеливо сказал Джон. — В чьей кровати ты предпочел бы спать? В твоей или моей?

Шерлок соединил пальцы, постукивая ими друг о друга. Джон подумал, что ему, вероятно, очень не хватает своей скрипки.

— Я… Думаю, что для тебя было бы лучше заснуть, зная, что ты не один, — осторожно проговорил Джон.

Шерлок, казалось, задумался над его словами, затем медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Ладно. Тогда идем в постель, — сказал Джон и направился в спальню, надеясь, что Шерлок, в конечном счете, последует за ним.

Он зашел, но так нерешительно, что Джон решил притворился спящим, дабы не встревожить его, когда он невероятно робко заполз в кровать рядом с ним. Но Джон не спал. Он еще долго бодрствовал, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию, становящемуся все ровнее и спокойнее по мере погружения в сон. Джон смотрел на Шерлока, сжавшегося в комочек рядом, и думал, что просто необходимо заставить того почувствовать себя в безопасности. В безопасности на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Джон проснулся от яркого солнечного света и Шерлока, свернувшегося на боку рядом с ним, все еще крепко спящего. Джон не хотел оставлять Шерлока в пустой постели по пробуждению, поэтому он просто лежал, наблюдая за ним, пока тот не проснулся сам, широко зевнув.

— Доброе утро, — невнятно и сонно промямлил он, снова закрывая глаза.

— Доброе, — согласился Джон. — Я собираюсь принять душ.

— Ммм, — отозвался Шерлок.

Джон поцеловал его в кончик носа, потому что не в силах был устоять.

Когда Джон вышел из ванной, Шерлок вернулся в свой гамак. Джон увидел свое отражение в собственных солнцезащитных очках, оказавшихся на носу Холмса, когда тот посмотрел на него и воскликнул:

— Боже мой, что на тебе надето?

Джон взглянул вниз.

— Плавки, — сказал он, потому что думал, что это очевидно. Ради Бога, Шерлок так это произнес, будто он напялил на себя цветные пляжные бикини.

— Никогда не думал, что в мире существует что-то ужаснее, чем твои свитера. Ты только что доказал мне, насколько я ошибался.

— Ох, прекрати это, — сказал Джон. — Мне пришлось покупать их в спешке в аэропорту во Франкфурте, пока мы меняли самолеты, так что у меня не было огромного выбора цветов и фасонов.

Шерлок опустил свою книгу на грудь.

— Зачем ты напялил _этот ужас_?

— Потому что собираюсь на пляж.

— На пляж? — Шерлок произнес это так, словно озвучил нечто невероятное, а идея отправиться на пляж никогда не приходила ему в голову.

— Да. И ты идешь вместе со мной.

— Я?

— Да. Пляж всего в нескольких шагах от нас, и ты сможешь прочитать и там. Кстати, я и тебе купил плавки, они на кровати. Переоденься и нанеси на кожу солнцезащитный крем.

Джон, схватив банан, который стащил накануне с ресепшена, взял полотенце и вышел, чтобы застолбить место на песке напротив их виллы.

Шерлок появился полчаса спустя, одетый в брюки и белую рубашку на пуговицах. Рубашка была не заправлена. Джон предположил, что это — уступка со стороны Шерлока в пользу пляжного варианта.

Джон прищурился, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— А как насчет плавок?

— Я не настолько подавлен, чтобы появляться в _этом_ на публике, — возмущенно ответил Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся и положил голову на полотенце.

— Ладно. Решать тебе.

Солнце было теплым, но не палящим, и Шерлок вполне мог выжить в одежде, которую надел на себя.

Холмс завозился со своим полотенцем и, в конце концов, опустил ноги на песок, ворча себе под нос. Джон открыл один глаз и весело наблюдал за этой картиной.

«Шерлок действительно не пляжный человек», — подумал Джон.

Возможно, со стороны Джона было жестоко приказать тому пойти вместе с ним. Джон едва не сказал ему забыть об этом и вернуться в облюбованный им гамак, когда Шерлок поморщился и, беспокойно поерзав, все же замер, лежа на животе.

— Как твои раны? — спросил Джон.

— Отлично, — Шерлок немного сдвинулся, осторожно устраиваясь удобнее.

— Позволишь мне взглянуть позже? Просто чтобы убедиться?

— Все в порядке.

— Ты сбежал из больницы задолго до того, как тебя должны были выписать. По крайней мере, дай мне посмотреть, чтобы я мог убедиться, что ты не обзавелся какой-нибудь гнойной инфекцией.

— У меня нет инфекции, Джон. Я не идиот.

Джон закрыл глаза и твердо сказал:

— Я проверю сегодня вечером.

Он решил, что если произнесет это безапелляционно, то Шерлоку в меньшей степени захочется с ним поспорить.

 

* * *

В итоге они вернулись назад перед ужином. Джон вышел из душа и увидел Шерлока, стоящего на веранде, прислонившегося к перилам и глядящего на пляж. Не было похоже, что он следил, скорее, просто наслаждался видом, чему Джон был очень рад. Он подошел и встал рядом, глядя на песчаную косу. Солнце клонилось к закату, и большинство туристов уже ушли, чтобы подготовиться к ужину.

— Итак, это был день на пляже, — задумчиво заметил Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Не вижу в этом смысла.

— В точку.

Джон на удачу потянулся, и коснулся рукой волос Шерлока — слишком велик был соблазн сделать это. Холмс к огромному облегчению Джона, наклонил голову, отзываясь на прикосновение и безмолвно предлагая продолжить. Уотсон пробежал пальцами по волосам, пропуская кудряшки сквозь пальцы.

— Что желаешь на ужин? — спросил Джон, словно невзначай, чтобы не выдать, как сильно колотится его сердце от ощущения этих мягких волос на пальцах.

— Ммм, — сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь спиной к Джону. — Пойти в ресторан.

Джон хотел предложить сделать заказ прямо сюда, но вместе с тем, не желал напрягать Шерлока. И в любом случае, то, что Шерлок казался менее нервным и подозрительным в отношении их окружения, было определенно хорошим знаком. Может быть, он даже сможет убедить его съездить куда-нибудь за пределы дома. Джон подумал, что нужно медленно и аккуратно попытаться привить Шерлоку идею нормальности.

Джон заставил себя отпустить волосы друга.

— Тогда идем?

Он ожидал, что Шерлок начнет протестовать, скажет, что не голоден, но тот практически рванул вниз к пляжу. Джон не мог понять, откуда такой пыл, пока консьерж не перехватил их и не протянул Шерлоку пакет.

— Для тебя, — сказал Шерлок с горящими от предвкушения глазами, передавая его Джону.

— О, — сказал Джон, улыбнувшись, и открыл коробку. В ней была книга по астрономии.

Он рассмеялся.

— Тебе стоит подтянуть свои знания созвездий, — сказал Шерлок. — И это станет гораздо полезнее, чем просмотр всякой ерунды по «ящику».

— Спасибо, — сказал Джон.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нравится, — искренне ответил Уотсон.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок присел за стол и завозился со своей салфеткой. Джон наблюдал, как его глаза скользят по посетителям в ресторане.

«Скажи мне. Расскажи все, что случилось с тобой за последние шесть месяцев, чтобы я мог всё исправить», — хотел сказать Джон.

Но вместо этого Джон произнес:

— Расскажи мне, что ты прочитал сегодня на пляже.

Шерлок так и сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

Они с легкостью прикончили бутылку вина, и к тому времени, как вернулись с пляжа в дом, Джон чувствовал себя приятно оглушенным алкоголем и предполагал, что Шерлок испытывал то же самое.

— Расскажи мне о созвездиях, — потребовал Шерлок с напускной серьезностью, пока они шли.

— Я рассказал тебе о единственном, которое мне известно, — запротестовал Джон.

— Но я же купил тебе все эти книги!

— У меня до сих пор не было времени их прочесть!

Шерлок умолк на секунду.

— В любом случае, тебе платить за них. Я записал книги в счет за комнату.

Джон засмеялся. Его так разобрал смех, что он вынужден был остановиться.

— Что тут смешного? — неуверенно спросил Шерлок. По всей вероятности, веселье Джона было ему непонятно.

— Ты, — выдохнул Джон. — Купил мне подарок за мои же собственные деньги. Только ты… — все еще смеясь и особо не задумываясь над своими действиями, Джон потянулся к Шерлоку и слегка оперся о его плечо. Шерлок дернулся и отшатнулся от него. Джон резко перестал смеяться.

— Извини, — быстро проговорил Шерлок. — Просто сегодня немного болит.

— Вывих плеча, — вспомнил Джон. — Прости. Я забыл, иначе я бы не…

— Все хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Я в порядке. Это нормально, что оно все еще иногда побаливает.

— Все еще побаливает? — сказал Джон, игнорируя сопротивление Холмса. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы более осторожно прощупать его плечо.

— Оно уже вправлено.

— Я просто проверяю. С тебя станется сделать глупость и не позволить никому вправить тебе плечо. Я даже не буду спрашивать, носил ли ты перевязь.

— У меня были другие дела, которые… — Шерлок внезапно резко всхлипнул, когда Джон нарочно задел его руку, слегка отведя ее в сторону. И этот всхлип был далек от удовольствия, что было бы гораздо предпочтительнее для Джона.

— Ладно. Я сегодня же посмотрю его.

— Там и правда нет ничего…

— Ты забыл, как сильно нуждаешься в ком-то, кто присматривал бы за тобой и заботился, — перебил его Джон.

— Мне ничего этого не нужно, — глухо проговорил Шерлок.

— Нет, нужно, — Джон протянул руку и сжал пальцы Шерлока. Мгновение спустя Холмс ответил на пожатие. Ободренный этим, Уотсон потянул Шерлока в сторону дома.

— На диван, — приказал Джон, едва они вошли, и исчез в своей комнате, чтобы взять привезенную с собой аптечку. — Надеюсь, ты держишь рану в чистоте?

— Конечно, — сказал Шерлок, стараясь придать голосу обиженный тон, но не преуспев в этом. Он неподвижно сидел на диване в явно неудобной позе.

Джон подошел к нему.

— Ладно, — бодро сказал он. — Ты ведь понимаешь — для того, чтобы я мог проверить твои таланты в области самолечения, тебе придется снять рубашку?

Шерлок заметно сглотнул и посмотрел на Джона.

Джон насмешливо наклонил голову, потому что раньше именно он, как правило, латал бесчисленные раны Шерлока, и тот никогда не возражал.

Это реакция связана с тем, что он сказал Шерлоку о своей любви? Теперь тот думает, его прикосновения будут носить сексуальный подтекст, а не так, как прежде, когда он десятки раз лечил его? Он решил, что Джон не в состоянии вести себя как профессионал, и собирается накинуться на него, едва глянув на его голую грудь? Разумеется, нет. Не тогда, когда Джон переживает по поводу заживления огнестрельного ранения этой самой груди.

Джон присел перед Шерлоком, сидящем на диване и серьезно сказал:

— Я постараюсь управиться очень быстро, ты же знаешь. Дай мне две минуты.

Шерлок облизнул губы и медленно начал расстегивать рубашку. Джон пожалел, что у него не было предлога, чтобы послушать биение сердца Шерлока, просто потому, что ему хотелось занять хоть чем-то свои руки, а стетоскоп казался подходящим вариантом.

Грудь Шерлока была покрыта синяками разной стадии заживления, и Джона поразило, как Шерлок при этом не морщился и не вздрагивал от каждого движения? От открывшейся перед Джоном картины его кулаки сжались, но он умудрился сдержаться и не заорать проклятия в адрес того, кто все это сделал. Он напряженно осмотрел огнестрельную рану, которая не заживала как следует, поскольку — Джон был уверен — Шерлок не получил качественную медицинскую помощь после ранения. Доктор наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в рану, но та, казалось, не имела признаков инфекции, просто была… страшной. От нее останется более явный шрам, чем от ранения Джона.

— Как ребро? — спросил Джон, стараясь говорить нейтральным тоном, но в это время в его голове пульсировало: «Я убью всех и каждого, кто поднял на тебя руку».

— Откуда ты так хорошо осведомлен о моих ранах?

— Я же говорил тебе — я виделся с твоими аргетинскими врачами. Ты должен был позволить им позаботиться о тебе.

— Ненавижу врачей.

— Мне доподлинно известно, что это неправда.

— Ты — исключение. Единственное исключение. И я позволяю тебе осматривать меня и дергать, потому что…

«Потому, что любишь меня» — хотел закончить Джон.

Но Шерлок закончил сам:

— Потому что уверен — ты знаешь, что делаешь. В отличие от других коновалов.

Это, пожалуй, было еще более удивительным признанием Шерлока, чем слова любви. Джон на мгновение оторвался от изучения раны Шерлока.

— Ты только что назвал меня умнее, чем все остальные врачи?

Шерлок выглядел раздраженным.

— Ты уже знаешь, что я считаю тебя умнее большинства других людей.

— Нет. Не знаю. Ты всегда говоришь мне, какой я идиот.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ты — идиот, но гораздо меньший, чем все остальные.

Джон не знал, что и думать о сказанном, он пребывал в смятении — ибо эти слова заставили его захотеть немедленно прижать к себе Шерлока и зацеловать. Поэтому Джон просто грубовато сказал:

— Наклонись вперед, так, чтобы я мог проверить выходное отверстие.

Шерлок замер, но было слишком поздно сопротивляться.

— Джон… — начал он, но тот уже слегка подтолкнул его вперед. Уотсон держал себя в руках, но всей его силы воли не хватило, чтобы потрясенно не выдохнуть:

— Господи Иисусе…

Шерлок напрягся и попытался отстраниться.

— Джон…

— Нет, — жестко сказал Уотсон. Он понимал, как больно должно было быть Шерлоку, судя по тому, что он видел. Его спина была усеяна шрамами. Она была обожжена и изрезана. Жесткие небольшие рубцы и более серьезные, где отсутствовали целые куски кожи. Джон перестал дышать, глаза застилала красная пелена гнева, и больше всего на свете он желал в эту минуту иметь пистолет. Он хотел вернуться в Аргентину, Афганистан, Москву, или Францию, или хер знает куда, к тому, кто сделал это с Шерлоком.

— Джон, — повторил Шерлок, и голос его прозвучал словно бы издалека, неуверенно и сломано.

«Почему ты мне не сказал?» — хотел закричать Джон. И «Кто это сделал?!» И «Чем ты занимался последние полгода?!»

Но Джон не закричал. Он понимал, что в данном случае крик — самое малопродуктивное из всех возможных действий. Шерлока явно пытали, и пытавший наверняка был очень умен, ведь точно знал, что делать. Шерлок не заслуживал еще и от него криков после всего этого.

Джон закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Неудивительно, что Шерлок запасся целой аптекой обезболивающих.

«Кем бы ты ни был, я собираюсь найти тебя и пустить пулю в твою черепушку,» — подумал Джон.

Он открыл глаза. Шерлок вцепился в его рубашку, но Джон успокоил его. Он наклонился и поцеловал ближайший к нему шрам — мягко, нежно и ласково. Потом следующий, и следующий.

«Ты думаешь, будто сделал это для меня, — говорил Джон каждым поцелуем. — И я люблю тебя за это. Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю».

Шерлок не шевелился и почти перестал дышать. Джон поцеловал каждый шрам, и, закончив, обнял его, слегка укачивая. Он уткнулся носом в его волосы на затылке, и невесомо поцеловал в шею. Затем прислонился лбом к затылку, закрыл глаза, и попытался успокоиться, перестав так загнанно дышать.

— Все нормально, — в конце концов тихо сказал Шерлок. — Я в порядке.

— Да, — согласился Джон свирепым шепотом, еще крепче сжимая его в кольце рук. — Так и есть. Ты в порядке. Потому что я поймал тебя и теперь никогда не отпущу. Ты слышишь меня?

Шерлок глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул, дрожа в объятиях Джона.

Уотсон не знал, сколько времени они так провели. Они не пошевелились, пока Шерлок не перестал дрожать и не расслабился в его руках. Пока бешеный и яростный стук сердца Джона не успокоился. Джон еще раз поцеловал Шерлока в шею и осторожно отстранился.

— Заражения нет, — сказал он, поражаясь, насколько холодно-профессионально прозвучал его голос.

Шерлок, едва Джон отошел от него, принялся так быстро натягивать на себя рубашку, что едва не порвал ее. Он неловко застегивал пуговицы, не отрывая взгляд от своих пальцев.

— Жить буду? — спросил он, полушутя, полусерьезно.

— Долго и счастливо, — отозвался Джон и пошел в ванную, где плеснул на лицо холодной водой. Затем включил душ и сделал вид, будто моется, хотя на самом деле просто сидел, опершись спиной на дверь ванной, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Кулаки бессильно сжимались, и Джон медленно разжимал их. Его обуревал бессильный гнев. Больше всего он хотел окружить Шерлока нежностью, обернуть в вату и не выпускать из поля зрения. Это может сработать здесь, на Ангильи, но ему придется остановиться и прекратить, когда Шерлок полностью восстановится. Ему придется научиться отпускать его от себя, и он понятия не имел, как сможет сделать это.

Наконец, он отключил душ, выждал достаточное количество времени для того, чтобы «вытереться полотенцем», и вышел в коридор. Шерлока в гостиной не было, и Джон вошел в спальню, где разделся, оставив на себе лишь шорты-боксеры и футболку и тем самым создавая более правдоподобное впечатление о принятом душе.

Он обнаружил Шерлока сидящим на ступенях веранды. Джон не знал, что сказать, и Холмс заговорил первым.

— Пояс Ориона, — сказал он, указывая в небо. — Вон там и там. Я нашел его для тебя. Он выпускает стрелу.

— Оу, — Джон посмотрел в ночное небо, не видя Пояса Ориона и совершенно не заботясь этим. — Спасибо, — повисло молчание. — Идешь спать?

— Через минуту, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон оставил его в покое. Он решил что «через минуту» означает «нет, не пойду», но Шерлок чуть позже залез к нему в кровать. Или, возможно, прошел час. Джон потерял ощущение времени. Хотя, вряд ли он смог бы спокойно уснуть этой ночью.

Шерлок знал, что он не спит.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал он.

— Я и не собирался обсуждать это.

— Никогда, — отрезал Шерлок. — Не хочу об этом говорить никогда.

— Это нормально, — сказал Джон. Он не был уверен, что тот действительно не хотел — ему казалось, что Шерлоку, наверное, нужно было поговорить об этом — но он не собирался заставлять его, пока воспоминания были настолько свежими.

— Именно это ты сказал мне тем вечером, когда сообщил, что ни с кем не встречаешься.

— Что? Каким вечером?

— Тот первый вечер у Анджело. Ты спросил, есть ли у меня парень. И сказал, что это — нормально.

— Да, все нормально, — Джон сделал паузу. — Ты думал, что я клеился к тебе в тот вечер. И отпугнул меня.

Шерлок услышал в подтексте вопрос.

— Потому что ты вселил в меня ужас. Господи, ты так меня напугал. Я никогда не хотел кого-то настолько сильно, насколько сильно желал тебя. Поэтому, даже когда я пытался удержать тебя, одновременно и отталкивал. Это было глупо. Я — идиот. Но оказалось, что ты был натуралом. Лучше уж так, чем дать понять, как сильно я хочу встречаться с тобой и этим отпугнуть тебя. Так что всё вышло не так ужасно, как могло бы.

— Ничего ужасного, — мягко сказал Джон. — В конце концов, мы здесь.

Шерлок в темноте взял руку Джона и сжал ее в своих ладонях.

— Ты не возражаешь? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Джон. — Нисколько.

— Это нормально? — голос Шерлока искрился весельем.

Джон в ответ улыбнулся в темноте.

— Лучше, чем просто «нормально», Шерлок, — Джон придвинулся к нему, и спустя мгновение почувствовал, как тот чуть ближе положил свою голову. Джон закрыл глаза и тихо дышал вместе с Шерлоком, пока не взошло солнце.

***

Джон заснул примерно перед рассветом. Поэтому он спал, когда Шерлок поднял их все еще соединенные руки и прижался горячим поцелуем к его ладони, а потом полностью развернулся к Джону и поцеловал его в лоб. Джон засопел в ответ на это, но не проснулся. Шерлок посмотрел на него и ощутил, как защемило сердце в груди, хотя он и осознавал, что эта боль — не физическая. У него было здоровое сердце, которое отлично работало. Но, глядя на Джона, он думал, что оно слишком велико, чтобы поместиться в его груди. Неудивительно, что люди пришли к выводу, будто сердце — главный источник чувств и привязанностей. Шерлок никогда не понимал, отчего это заблуждение так широко распространено, пока он не влюбился в Джона.

В Лондоне, на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок научился отмахиваться от подобного ощущения в груди. Это происходило почти каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Джона, но ему нужно было перестать думать о нем, чтобы можно было функционировать. Но сейчас это не работало. Когда он смотрел на Джона, мир останавливался вокруг него и сердце выскакивало из груди. Он больше не мог контролировать это, и даже дыхание сбивалось. Стало еще хуже, когда Джон стал вести себя так, как теперь. Шерлок вспоминал, как тихо и трепетно целовал Джон его спину. Он не знал, на что похожа его спина, поскольку для того, чтобы ее рассмотреть, ему нужно было приложить усилия, а он не желал этого делать. Он не хотел их видеть. Не желал вспоминать. Он догадывался, что его спина не выглядела так уж симпатично, и реакция Джона подтвердила это и одновременно сделала сей факт малозначительным. Его Джон — свирепый и яростный клубок противоречий. Шерлок закрыл глаза. Голова кружилась от любви, переполнявшей его.

Возможно, Джон тоже его любил. Может быть. И они могли бы преодолеть все, что произошло, стать Джоном и Шерлоком, которые гуляют, держась за руки в Ридженс Парке, так, как он всегда мечтал. Шерлок опустил руку в карман и вытащил письмо Джона, которое тот просунул под дверь его спальни в Сибири. Письмо было измятым и зачитанным, ибо он брал его в руки множество раз, перечитывая снова и снова. Он еще раз прочел его, хотя помнил наизусть, затем опять положил его в карман и вылез из кровати.

Он слишком долго барахтался в прошлом, твердо сказал он сам себе. Пора было двигаться дальше. Его ждала новая жизнь. Жизнь с Джоном. И они, кажется, были в относительной безопасности. Шерлок не замечал ничего подозрительного все то время, что они находились здесь, ни следа сети Мориарти. Возможно, враги по-настоящему поверили в его смерть в Аргентине.

Хотя, разумеется, все это было временно. Если Шерлок когда-нибудь объявится под своим именем, они немедленно узнают об этом и придут за ним. Придут за ними с Джоном в тот момент, когда они не будут готовы к этому.

Поэтому он не хотел возвращаться домой. Джон останется с ним. Шерлок надеялся на это. Даже если им придется провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в бегах, Шерлок не думал, что Джон оставит его. Он надеялся, верил в него.

Шерлок сидел на веранде с одной из книг Джона о созвездиях, открытой у него на коленях, и хмуро глядел на океан. Мог ли он просить об этом Джона? Или нет? Он уже и вообразить себе не мог снова покинуть Джона. Но что, если сам Джон решит уйти? Если Джон любил того Шерлока, живущего в Лондоне, а не того, каким он стал сейчас? Шерлок по-прежнему не мог осознать слова Джона, будто тот был влюблен в него еще в Лондоне. Если даже тогда он не был в состоянии разобраться в его чувствах, то отчего же решил, что сможет понять их сейчас, когда его настолько потрепала жизнь?

Джон, все еще сонный, вышел на веранду, и плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с ним, небрежно положив голову ему на плечо. Он зевнул.

— Доброе утро.

Шерлок сидел неподвижно, не желая тревожить Джона, прильнувшего к нему. Тот был более ласковым и раскрепощенным в последнее время, и Шерлок наслаждался этим, не зная, может ли показать Джону, как приятно ему это.

— Доброе. Тебе стоило поспать подольше. Ты слишком рано встал.

— Но ты-то уже поднялся, — сказал Джон, словно это все объясняло.

Шерлок слегка ощетинился.

— Тебе не нужно… нянчиться со мной.

— Я не нянчусь, — возразил Джон. — Кровать без тебя холодная. Я не мог уснуть.

Шерлок задумался, принимать или нет это объяснение.

— О, — сказал он, наконец. — Прости. Хочешь вернуться в кровать?

— Нет. Мы вполне можем начать день. У меня впереди изучение созвездий.

— А я думал отправиться сегодня в город, — осторожно сказал Шерлок.

Повисло молчание.

— Правда?

— Да. Нам нужно молоко. Известно ли тебе, сколько отвратительно-черного чая мне пришлось выпить за последние полгода? Больше не могу.

Снова тишина.

— Я могу быстро съездить в город и привезти нам молока.

— Исключено, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон поднял голову с плеча Холмса и немного отодвинулся от него.

— Шерлок…

— Я не выпущу тебя из виду, Джон Уотсон, — оборвал его Шерлок.

Джон пристально изучал его лицо, словно он был чертовым инвалидом, который нуждался в специальном обращении. Шерлок ненавидел это чувство.

Затем Джон кивнул.

— Но не жди рассказов о новых созвездиях, если у меня не будет сегодня времени прочитать о них, — предупредил его Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и его сердце снова затрепетало в груди, но это было хорошо. Значит, с его миром все было в порядке.

***

Джон думал, что Шерлок вполне мог предложить отправится осмотреть местные достопримечательности, ведь тот всегда был инициатором разного рода деятельности, и наверное, было бы прекрасно снова вернулся к прежним привычкам. Шерлок с того момента, как Джон нашел его в Сибири, мало напоминал себя прежнего. Иногда случались проблески "старого" Шерлока: вспышки энтузиазма и заинтересованности некоторыми вещами, всплески восторженных монологов, которые Джон слушал с той же снисходительностью, как и раньше, живя в квартире 221Б. Но, в целом, Шерлок был сдержанным, осторожным и неуверенным. Три прилагательных, которые Джон никогда раньше не соотнес бы с детективом. Поэтому, возможно, Шерлоку требовалось отбросить излишнюю осторожность и рискнуть. Может быть, поездка развлекла бы его и напомнила о том, кем он являлся.

Пока Шерлок был в душе, Джон проверил свой мобильный телефон. Он проигнорировал все текстовые и голосовые сообщения, вместо этого отправив новое сообщение Майкрофту.

_"Мы оба все еще в порядке. Если, приглядывая за нами, Вы случайно наткнетесь на кого-то из сети М., убейте их. Медленно."_

Джон взял ключи от машины, но Шерлок забрал их у него, и Джон подумал: вот он, первый шаг в привычном направлении. Когда Шерлок вел машину, то параллельно рассказывал Джону, что именно другие водители на дороге делали неправильно. Джон наблюдал за ним и чувствовал неспособность сдержать широкую улыбку, которая, он был уверен, расплылась у него по лицу.

— Что? — наконец спросил Шерлок, быстро взглянув на Джона.

— Ты просто восхитителен, — сказал Джон, хотя это было не совсем то, о чем он думал, но тем не менее являлось правдой.

Щеки Шерлока порозовели. Они и так немного порозовели накануне из-за пляжного солнца.

Город был полон туристических лавочек. Шерлок пробирался через них, радостно провозглашая, насколько все это ужасно. В другое время и при иных обстоятельствах Джон попытался бы утихомирить его, но сейчас он был не в силах ощутить хоть что-то, кроме радости по поводу того, насколько нормальным все это казалось. Время от времени, Шерлок резко оборачивался, чтобы повнимательнее посмотреть по сторонам, и Джон понимал, что Шерлок на самом деле так и не расслабился полностью. Напряженность, которая преследовала их, начиная с того момента, как они покинули виллу, никуда не делась, но в целом, думал Джон, Шерлок наслаждался прогулкой.

Они остановились, чтобы купить молока.

— Если хочешь, я могу что-нибудь приготовить для тебя, — сказал Джон, когда они блуждали по переполненным проходам небольшого супермаркета. Они никогда прежде не ходили вместе по магазинам, и сейчас это казалось очень необычным, но вместе с тем — уютным и… семейным.

— Хобнобс![1] — воскликнул Шерлок, схватив несколько коробок с полок.

— Ладно, мы можем купить кое-что из вредной еды, но также нужно взять продукты, имеющие хоть какую-то питательную ценность.

— Тьфу, питательные вещества. Скука, — сказал Шерлок. — И вообще, мы в отпуске. Смотри, твои любимые, — Шерлок добавил несколько коробок кексов "Яффо" в их тележку.

— Значит ты в курсе, что они — мои любимые, — заметил Джон. — И все же методично пожирал их, не оставляя мне ни крошки.

— Ох, Джон, ты так говоришь, будто я лишил тебя последней пачки "Яффо" в мире, — ответил Шерлок, остановившись перед огромной стойкой с соками. — Мы можем сами готовить тропические коктейли.

— Ладно, — мягко сказал Джон.

Шерлок принялся хватать пачки с соками, даже не глядя на них.

— Будем экспериментировать.

Джон не знал, как Шерлок так долго выдержал без своих экспериментов. И сейчас после слов Холмса его захлестнуло облегчение.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — внезапно выпалил Джон.

Шерлок, держащий в руках пачку с соком гуавы, замер.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Джон лихорадочно соображал, стоит ли ему извиниться, забрать свои слова обратно или сказать что-нибудь другое.

Затем Шерлок выпрямился, неуверенно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Марка английского печенья


	4. Chapter 4

— Боже мой, — сказал Джон после третьего тропического коктейля, приготовленного Шерлоком. — Что ты плеснул _туда_?

— Не помню. Я делал записи, но они… — Шерлок взмахнул рукой и наткнулся на руку Джона. — Расскажи мне о созвездиях.

— Не могу. Не могу рассказать — небо _вертится_.

— Земля вертится, Джон. Вот почему у нас наступает день и ночь, — серьезно сообщил ему Шерлок.

— Это не Земля вертится. А то, что ты намешал в своих убийственных коктейлях, теперь плещущееся во мне.

— Они не отравлены. Я бы никогда не отравил тебя. Не тебя, не тебя, не тебя… — Шерлок умолк, неуклюже повернувшись к Джону. Затем завалился на него и уткнулся ему в шею, бессвязно что-то бормоча.

Шерлок явно был очень пьян, подумал Джон. Он никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного в адекватном состоянии. Сколько алкоголя он плеснул в те коктейли? Джон никогда прежде не пробовал ничего подобного, поэтому с удовольствием прикончил сразу три подряд. Это явно было ошибкой. Вот и сейчас, несмотря на то, что считал происходящее неправильным, он не отстранил от себя пьянющего в хлам Шерлока, а наоборот, прижал к себе еще крепче.

Шерлок грузно навалился на Джона, поднял голову и выдохнул ему прямо в лицо:

— Ммм… красивый… ты чудный, и я люблю тебя. Я сохраню тебя в живых... навсегда. Ты ведь будешь жить вечно? Для меня?

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулся Джон, и добавил, — ты пьян.

— Я? — Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона. — На самом деле.. может быть. Мои расчеты оказались… ошибочными. Вероятно, я пьян.

— Ты пил до того, как начал наливать мне?

— Конечно. Иначе, как бы я узнал, что они… годятся?

— И сколько ты выпил?

— Пять. Или шесть.

— Господи, мне нужно влить в тебя немного воды.

— Мы могли бы искупаться, — предложил Шерлок.

— Исключено, — твердо сказал Джон.

— Ты такой зануда, — сказал Шерлок и потерся головой о грудь Джона. — Но все равно _очаровательный_. Мой Джон, мой Джон, мой Джон. Навсегда, во веки веков, — невнятно и полусонно пробормотал Шерлок, а затем внезапно засмеялся. — Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже любил меня.

Небо перестало вращаться над головой Джона.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— Я хочу твое сердце, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Хочу, чтобы оно стало моим.

— Оно твое, Шерлок, — Джон сжал его плечи и попытался поднять голову Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Я люблю тебя. Люблю.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему с пьяным снисхождением.

— Да?

— Да, — Джон сжал лицо Шерлока в ладонях. — Правда. Я люблю тебя.

— Правда, — решил Шерлок.— Ты написал мне письмо.

— Письмо?

— Да. Я выучил его наизусть. Как я жил без тебя? — изумленно проговорил Шерлок.

— Думаю так же, как и я без тебя. То есть — не слишком хорошо.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Шерлок, снова укладывая свою голову на грудь Джону и немного прижимаясь. — Я так по тебе скучал. Я ведь рассказал тебе, правда? В письмах. Я рассказал тебе. Как скучал. Останься со мной навсегда. Джон, Джон, мой Джон…

Шерлок умолк.

— Обещаю, — сказал Джон, поглаживая Шерлока по волосам. — Я останусь с тобой навсегда.

Джон решил, что Шерлок уснул, и подумал разбудить его и отвести в дом, чтобы дать ему воды, но Холмс вдруг резко произнес:

— У тебя такое смешное имя.

— Мое имя?

— Джон. Джон. Джон. Нелепое имя.

— Сказал человек, которого зовут Шерлок.

— Джон, Джон, Джон, — нараспев повторял Шерлок. — От еврейского Йоханн, означающее «почтивший своим присутствием Яхве». На греческом — Иоаннес. И на латыни — Иоаннес. Первоначально использовалось, как кличка. Еврейское имя Ехохан — "Яхве щедр". С иврита на греческий, потом на латинский, но никто… никто из них не знал, что когда-нибудь это будешь ты. Джон.

Джон не знал, что сказать, поэтому промолчал.

— Держу пари, древнегреческое имя Иоаннес придумал тот, кто назвал пояс Ориона, — продолжил Шерлок, немного погодя.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Держу пари, ты прав.

— Я всегда прав. Я был прав насчет тебя с того момента, как встретил. "Это — он" — подумалось мне. "Я ждал его всю свою жизнь". И оказался прав.

— Ты очень пьян, — сказал Джон, горло которого перехватило от услышанного. — Тебе, вероятно, следует замолчать.

— Я пытался произвести на тебя впечатление. С Афганистаном или Ираком. Я впечатлил тебя?

— Это была самая горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел, — честно ответил Джон.

Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Я знал, что ты хотел. И желал стать самым впечатляющим человеком, из всех, кто тебе встречался.

— Ты и стал им.

— Я скучаю по Лондону, — сказал Шерлок. — По Бейкер-стрит.

У Джона сжалось сердце.

— Тогда поехали домой.

— Пока… не знаю. Не могу. Я должен уберечь тебя.

— Я в порядке, Шерлок.

— Самая драгоценная вещь. Самая драгоценная вещь. Ты — _мое сокровище_.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказал Джон — потому что ты - мое.

Шерлок поднял голову и ослепительно ему улыбнулся.

— Я?

Шерлок выглядел приятно удивленным, и это едва не заставило Джона заплакать. Как Шерлок мог не знать?

— Конечно, — сказал Джон.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок с восторгом, и поцеловал Джона в переносицу. — У тебя прелестный нос. Это нос Джона. Нос Джона: «Ioannes nasus» — сказал Шерлок и снова поцеловал кончик его носа.

Уотсон решил, что нужно идти в дом прежде, чем Шерлок… Шерлок _убьет его всем этим_.

— Ладно, — сказал он, убедившись, что его голос звучит весело и легко. — Пойдем внутрь. Тебе надо выпить немного воды, а затем мы ляжем спать.

Шерлок мягко скатился с него, потянулся и встал.

— Думаю, что коктейли были замечательными, — объявил он, нетвердо шагая в сторону дверей. — Это — успех.

— Ну, они, конечно, были весьма… впечатляющими, это уж точно.

Шерлок замер в дверях.

— _Впечатляющими_ , — повторил он, поворачиваясь к Джону. — Хорошо. Я хотел произвести на тебя впечатление.

И он впился в рот Джона внезапным и быстрым поцелуем. Настолько быстро, что Джон даже не понял, что произошло.

— Ты всегда впечатляешь меня, — сказал Джон, и подтолкнул его внутрь.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Шерлок и пошел в спальню.

Джон налил в стакан воды и понес в комнату, где Шерлок уже развалился посреди кровати.

— Тебе нужно выпить немного воды, — сказал Джон.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, и когда Джон поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку, потянул Джона на себя.

— Я не шутил про воду.

— Я ненавижу одиночество. Я так долго был одинок. И всегда ненавидел его. Я был так одинок. Пока не встретил тебя. Тогда одиночество отступило. Я ненавижу быть одиноким.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джон. — Ты не одинок. Я здесь.

Шерлок открыл один глаз.

— Ты правда отдал мне свое сердце?

— Да. Оно — твое.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

— Я собираюсь положить его в формальдегид, — сказал он, а затем захрапел.

— Как _невероятно романтично_ , — сказал Джон, и поцеловал Шерлока в щеку.

***

Шерлок храпел всю ночь. Джон подумал, что, вероятно, это должно было умилить его, но на самом деле сводило с ума, поэтому, в конце концов, он просто ушел. Он осторожно соскользнул с кровати и написал Шерлоку записку, что отправился на пробежку по пляжу и будет держать виллу в поле зрения.

***

Когда Шерлок проснулся, чувствовал он себя ужасно. В голове бешено стучало, язык казался слишком большим для его рта, а в желудке происходила революция. Шерлоку за последние полгода доводилось просыпаться и в худших местах, ощущая себя не намного лучше, чем сейчас. Однако, в тех местах он был совершенно один. Или, по крайней мере, у него не было ни одного союзника. А сейчас был. Джон.

— Джон, — сказал он. Когда ответа не последовало, Шерлок собрал все силы и позвал громче — Джон!

Снова тишина. Везде. В доме стояла _тишина_. Ни звука, кроме бьющихся на пляже волн.

Шерлок немедленно забыл об ужасных ощущениях. Он подскочил на кровати, сердце его бешено колотилось, стремясь выскочить из груди.

— _Джон?!_ — позвал он, пытаясь сдержать панику. — Джон!

Шерлок выбрался из постели. Джона на вилле не было. Джона _нигде_ на вилле не было. Вцепившись рукой себе в волосы, он выскочил на веранду, и увидел Джона, стоящего у океана неподалеку от дома. Тот поднял руку и помахал, когда заметил Шерлока.

Шерлок метнулся вниз по лестнице и бросился на пляж, налетев на Уотсона. Джон отступил назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и не рухнуть вместе с Шерлоком. Сам Холмс почувствовал, как вода коснулась его ног, когда они, по инерции, все же шагнули в океан.

— Что… — начал Джон.

И тогда Шерлок поцеловал его. Это было отвратительно, потому что во рту Шерлок чувствовал отвратительный вкус, и в целом, он ощущал себя ужасно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему _нужно было поцеловать_ Джона, нужно было залезть в него и убедиться, что он никуда не ушел, не покинул его и не покинет. Никогда. И Джон, выгнувшись, ответил на поцелуй. На этот судорожный, болезненный поцелуй.

Они споткнулись, и песок разлетелся под ногами, когда они рухнули в воду. Лицо Джона покрыли соленые морские капли, и Шерлок бешено сцеловывал их, слизывал с этого дорогого лица.

Шерлок слегка наклонил голову и коснулся губами шеи Джона, ощущая соль моря.

Бедра Джона дернулись, он выругался и сказал:

— Шерлок, успокойся.

— Ты ушел, — отчаянно проговорил Шерлок, сжимая Джона в объятиях. — Ты оставил меня, и я… не мог этого вынести.

Джон взглянул на него с явным недоумением.

— Когда это я оставил тебя? Тебе приснился кошмар?

— Сегодня утром, — прохрипел Шерлок. — Я проснулся, а тебя - нет. Тебя не было. Я звал, а тебя нигде не было.

— Я оставил тебе записку.

— Я не видел ее. Я не видел тебя.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, обхватил голову Шерлока и запустил руки ему в волосы. — Ладно. Прости. Я сожалею, любовь моя. Слышишь меня? Я не уйду. Не уйду. Я здесь, с тобой. Как и обещал, я здесь. Я не нарушу своего обещания.

Шерлок опустил голову вниз и прижался к плечу Джона, пытаясь сосредоточиться на успокаивающих движениях рук Джона, поглаживающих его волосы. Он почувствовал, как сильно дрожит, и понял, что, вероятно, это схлынула с него волна адреналина.

— Что мне делать, если ты не сможешь сдержать свое обещание?

Даже ему показалось, будто он произнес это голосом плачущего ребенка.

— Я — Джон Уотсон. Я вторгся в Афганистан, помнишь?

Шерлок подавил смешок. Джон продолжал гладить его по волосам, и Шерлок медленно успокаивался, дыша всё ровнее.

Он почувствовал, как Джон поцеловал его в макушку.

— Прости меня, любовь моя, — пробормотал он. — Мне так жаль.

— Я так люблю тебя, — дрожащим голосом сказал Шерлок. — Видишь? Я не могу позволить себе… если я позволю себе…

— Отпусти себя, — прошептал Джон. — Я не дам тебе сорваться. Обещаю.

Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое. Поэтому я… сделал то, что сделал.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон.

— Ты разозлился, когда узнал.

— Я был в ярости.

— И… все еще? ..

— Нет. Я счастлив, потому что у нас появился еще один шанс. Я получил второй шанс, чтобы на этот раз сделать все правильно. Чтобы убедиться — ты понимаешь, насколько сильно я люблю тебя. Ты спас мне жизнь, Шерлок. Позволь ответить тебе взаимностью.

Шерлок еще несколько мгновений смотрел ему в лицо, а потом выпустил его и сел рядом, слегка касаясь своей рукой его руки. Он посмотрел в ярко-синее небо над их головами.

— Я искал тебя, чтобы сообщить, насколько паршиво себя чувствую.

— Разумеется, паршиво — хихикнул Джон, и поцеловал Шерлока в висок. Это казалось началом всего.

***

Он не должен был оставлять его одного этим утром.

Это было столь сокрушительно ясно, что Джон был в бешенстве из-за себя. Как он мог недооценивать хрупкое и неустойчивое состояние Шерлока? Он должен был сообразить, какую панику у Шерлока вызовет вид опустевшей виллы. Не он ли пытался убедить того, будто не собирается бросать его? Не будет разбивать ему сердце? И теперь он угробил все те крохотные достижения, которые удалось достичь с Шерлоком из-за одной идиотской пробежки по пляжу.

Конечно, они с Шерлоком не смогут быть рядом каждую минуту до конца жизни. Конечно, нет. Джон понимал это. Просто ему стоило помнить, что Шерлоку в последнее время пришлось многое пережить, начиная с фальсификации собственного самоубийства и кончая ужасными и непонятными событиями, через которые он проходил в течение шести месяцев. Ясное дело, несколько дней среди солнца и песка не в состоянии были исправить последствия.

— Этим утром я слишком остро отреагировал.

Джон взглянул на него — Шерлок только вышел из душа и одевался. Он выглядел гораздо лучше.

Холмс провалялся в постели весь день, безостановочно жалуясь на то, как ужасно себя чувствует. Джон не знал — действительно ли его друг так сильно страдал от похмелья или же решил таким странным образом изобразить, что все нормально.

В любом случае, Джон был рад быть полезным — он весь день уговаривал Шерлока с притворным раздражением, за которым пряталась бездна нежности, пить больше жидкости, в то время, как сам лежал на диване и читал свои книги по астрономии.

В конце концов, на исходе дня Джон убедил Шерлока принять душ. Под «убедил» имеется в виду то, что он включил душ и практически втолкнул в него ноющего Шерлока, а затем закрыл перед ним дверь. Видимо, Шерлок понял намек.

Так что на фразу об утренней реакции Джон слегка покачал головой и сказал:

— Вовсе нет. — А потом добавил, — тебе лучше?

— Ты оставил мне записку, — сказал Шерлок. — А я не увидел ее. Я не увидел записку.

— Шерлок, не переживай об этом.

— Нет, я должен волноваться, — Шерлок сел на поручень, ограждающий веранду, напротив того места, где сидел Джон, и поднял ноги вверх, балансируя без особых усилий. — Я не должен паниковать каждый раз, когда ты куда-нибудь уйдешь. Это смешно, — в голосе Шерлока прозвучало отвращение к самому себе.

— Послушай, — сказал Джон. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, и это нормально, но ты явно многое пережил в последнее время. Не стоит ожидать от себя…

— Ты тоже прошел через многое. В Афганистане.

— Верно. А ты знаешь, сколько времени мне потребовалось, чтобы побороть приступы паники?

— Сколько?

— Они до сих пор иногда случаются.

— До сих пор? — ошеломленно переспросил Шерлок.

— Уверен, ты сможешь преодолеть панические атаки успешнее меня…

— Меня это не волнует. Когда в последний раз у тебя был приступ паники? Почему ты не сказал мне? Как я мог не заметить?

Джон облизнул губы и посмотрел на океан, решив — какого черта. Он вряд ли смог бы правдиво солгать Шерлоку. Он посмотрел на него.

— Они прекратились, когда я встретил тебя. Кажется, когда у меня появились реальные вещи — опасность и адреналин — мне больше не нужны были панические атаки. Но они вернулись, когда ты… умер.

Шерлок положил голову на колени и с интересом взглянул на Джона.

— Почему?

— Что — «почему»?

— Почему они вернулись к тебе после того, как я… ушел?

— Ты серьезно спрашиваешь меня об этом? Неужели правда думаешь, что мог сделать то, что ты сделал, и этим не повлиять на состояние моего ума? Моей психики?

— Я думал… — Шерлок выглядел растерянным. — Конечно, я ожидал, что ты огорчишься, но…

— Шерлок, — резко сказал Джон, слыша, как его голос задрожал от гнева, и стараясь это скрыть. — Ты не просто «умер». Это была не автомобильная авария или болезнь или еще какая-нибудь случайность. Это не было то, за что я мог бы винить Высшие Силы. Ты убил себя и сделал это передо мной. Хуже того, заставил меня смотреть на это. Ты позвонил мне, просто чтобы убедиться — я окажусь почетным зрителем в первом ряду, когда ты бросишься с крыши на асфальт, и оставишь на нем свои мозги. Ты был моей жизнью, Шерлок, всем для меня, и ты просто взял и прикончил себя у меня на глазах, перед этим убедившись, что я смотрю, что я здесь, внизу и ничего не в силах изменить.

Джон резко и глубоко вдохнул, осознавая, что во время этой речи почти не дышал. Воздуха не хватало. Он закрыл лицо руками.

— Я не… — выдавил Шерлок, немного погодя. — Ты не мог помешать этому. Вот в чем смысл. В том, чтобы ты не мог помешать этому.

— Я не знал, что это — веселенькое представление для меня, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, по-прежнему закрывая лицо руками. — Я думал, что это — реальность. Думал, что все было _по-настоящему_. Ты умер, и я позволил тебе сделать это. И ты думаешь, что подобное не должно было сдвинуть меня с катушек?! Мы не можем говорить об этом. Я… я считаю, что мы не должны говорить об этом, — Джон еще раз глубоко вздохнул и опустил руки, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль. Он спокойно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Большая Медведица, — сказал он. — Кажется, теперь я знаю, где она находится.

— Потому что ты — сильнее меня, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты всегда был сильнее меня. И я не знал о твоих чувствах ко мне. Откуда мне было знать? Даже ты сам не знал.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — повторил Джон. — Если ты заставишь меня поведать тебе о шести последних месяцах моей жизни, тогда я собираюсь узнать о том же — о твоей жизни в этот период.

Шерлок стиснул зубы.

— Это совершенно несправедливо, учитывая, что у тебя есть записи о последних шести месяцах моей жизни в виде моих писем, в то время как я совершенно не знаю ничего о тебе. О том, как ты жил все то время.

— Я пошел и встретил женщину, с которой мы обручились. Как, черт возьми, по-твоему, я жил все то время?!

— Я не знаю, — отрезал Шерлок. — Ты совершенно не обновлял свой блог.

— Твои письма тоже ничего не рассказывали о пытках.

— О, ну конечно, это именно та информация, которую можно между делом упомянуть в письме. _«Прости, что не писал некоторое время, мой дорогой, но я был прикован к креслу в импровизированной пыточной комнате, оборудованной в гараже, в одном небольшом городке в Восточной Европе, название которого мне пришлось удалить, поскольку я предпочел бы не вспоминать, как об меня систематически тушили мои же собственные сигареты. Ах, ну, да, кстати, сейчас ты можешь напомнить о том, как часто говорил мне бросить курить»._

— Ты вообще не думал когда-либо отправить мне свои письма, — заметил Джон.

— Я пытался забыть все, Джон! Это так не работает, ты же знаешь! Никто не записывает вещи, о которых стремится забыть! Ты не… — сокрушенно воскликнул Шерлок. — В любом случае, это не сработало. Теперь ты доволен? _Это не сработало._ Я не смог удалить ничего, как ни старался. Не смог удалить тебя, и все остальное — все те письма, в которых писал, как не мог спать. А ты никогда не задумывался, почему мне не спалось? Потому что я не мог удалить все, и вынужден был продолжать переживать это снова и снова. И снова. Я просто хотел остановить это, хотел забыть, и я не мог. Я… я не мог… — Шерлок резко отвернулся в сторону океана. — Я хотел увидеть тебя во сне. Всякий раз, когда не мог уснуть, когда не мог отключиться хоть немного, я лежал в постели и, закрыв глаза, вспоминал каждую черточку твоего лица. Я доставал его из сокровищницы моих Чертогов Разума и хотел изучать его, снова и снова. Я улыбался, и эти воспоминания позволяли мне представить, будто я практически… дома. Но проблема в том, что я сделал то же самое, когда они… Я делал так же, чтобы забыться, не воспринимать происходящее со мной. Я отступал, желая спрятался в тебе, в тебе, живущем в моей голове. Тогда я хотел заснуть, отключиться с мыслью о тебе, поэтому мечтал о тебе, воображал тебя. Я так отчаянно хотел погрузиться в твой образ… и не смог. Я так и не сделал этого.

— Я видел тебя во сне. Каждую ночь, — тихо сказал Джон, спустя мгновение.

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Правда?

— Падающим с крыши передо мной. Твою кровь на моих руках. Твои глаза, невидяще уставившиеся на меня. Да. Каждую ночь.

Он не сказал это для того, чтобы отомстить. Он сказал Это, поскольку ему нужно было, чтобы Шерлок понял, как сильно он скучал по нему, как не хватало его все те шесть месяцев, когда Холмс оторвал его от себя.

Шерлок мгновение смотрел на него с совершенно непонятным выражением в своих удивительных глазах. Затем соскочил с поручней на пол и наклонился вперед, пока не прижался к груди Джона. Тот, удивленный, тем не менее, инстинктивно обнял его и прижал к себе. Шерлок поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и в конце концов, замер, подставив макушку под подбородок Джона. Уотсон смотрел на океан поверх головы Шерлока и думал, что никогда даже вообразить не мог, насколько идеально они подходят друг другу.

— Нам больше не нужно видеть друг друга во сне, — в конце концов сказал Шерлок.

Джон подумал, что было легче сказать это, чем сделать, но оценил порыв. Он поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.

— Как тебе удалось сбежать? — мягко спросил он.

— Я убил их, — отрезал Шерлок. — Они были идиотами, настоящими идиотами. Просто умелыми в пытках, но в целом — кретинами. Поэтому я убил их и сбежал. И забрал остатки моих сигарет. И их тоже.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон и зарылся руками в кудри Холмса.

— Я уничтожил твое письмо, — сказал вдруг Шерлок, и Джона встревожил тон, в котором слишком явно звучали слезы. После всего, о чем они говорили, именно потеря письма почти довела его до слез?

— Оно было у меня в кармане сегодня утром, поэтому промокло и разлезлось.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, невольно стараясь утешить его. — Я напишу тебе новое.

Шерлок засопел.

— Я любил то письмо.

— Шерлок, я буду писать тебе письма о том, почему люблю тебя, каждый день до конца нашей жизни, если захочешь.

— Но они никогда не будут _тем самым_ , первым письмом. Я все испортил.

— Стоп. Нет.

— Да. Я не мог избавиться от них, Джон, каждый раз, когда я оборачивался и думал, что все закончено, появлялись другие, снова и снова, больше и больше. А я просто хотел вернуться домой. Просто желал вернуться к тебе. Знаешь, мне пришлось стать шпионом. Убийцей. Я ненавидел это, даже когда убивал людей, действительно это заслуживающих. Я не знаю, когда перешел черту. Я просто хотел сохранить тебя, защитить. И теперь ты здесь, со мной, а я все еще не могу защитить тебя. Я не защитил, не сохранил даже твое письмо.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Джон, ибо не знал, что еще можно ответить на это.

— Я проснулся, а тебя нет, и я _не мог думать_. Чем бы это помогло тебе? Если бы действительно что-то случилось с тобой? Если б кто-то похитил тебя? Мы не можем вернуться в Лондон. Мы сразу же окажемся в опасности. Хотя, мы все еще в опасности. Сможем ли мы остаток нашей жизни прожить вот так? Я старался беречь твое письмо, хотел сохранить его навсегда, чтобы оно каждый миг было рядом со мной. Я держал его в кармане, и посмотри, что случилось — это сделал я. Если б я оставил его где-нибудь, оно _уцелело бы_.

— Так, — твердо сказал Джон, крепко. — Мы не позволим письму перерасти в какую-то метафору. По крайней мере, не в такую, — Джон подтолкнул Шерлока, заставляя его сесть. Тот выглядел таким опустошенным, что у Джона сердце защемило в груди. — Тебе не нужно письмо, чтобы знать — я люблю тебя. У тебя для этого есть я — рядом, во плоти. Также, как и мне не нужны твои письма, чтобы узнать о тебе больше. Потому что у меня есть ты. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил это. Все это. Перестань думать. Все твои панические атаки только тут, — Джон положил руки на голову Шерлока. Пальцы мягко касались висков, все, кроме больших — они поглаживали щеки Шерлока. — Ты не одинок, и тебе не придется решать это в одиночку. И уж точно не стоит делать это сегодня. Поскольку сегодня мы собираемся поплавать с маской.

Шерлок моргнул. Он явно не ожидал такого окончания разговора.

— Что?

— Иди и надень те отвратительные плавки, которые я купил для тебя, — сказал Джон.

— Подводное плавание? — спросил Шерлок, не веря собственным ушам. — Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал тебе?

— Каждое слово. Но если я не вытащу тебя с этой виллы, ты просидишь здесь, зацикливаясь на всех этих мыслях, пока, в итоге, не доведешь себя до гипервентиляции. Поэтому, — Джон наградил Шерлока нежным тычком, а затем встал. — Я вытащу тебя с этой виллы. Подводное плавание. Вперед.

— Ты сам-то умеешь плавать?

— Ты самый умный человек на планете, и я уверен, сможешь разобраться в том, как научить меня, — легко ответил Джон и направился в дом. Он остановился в дверях, оглядываясь на Шерлока. - И, кстати. Специально для кого-то, зациклившегося на том, что я не писал в свой блог: ты даже не заметил, как я обновил его.

Шерлок растерянно моргнул, а затем зашел в дом следом за Джоном. Уотсон пошел в ванную, вероятно, подготовиться к подводному плаванию. Шерлок слышал, как бежит вода в душе. Он кинулся к ноутбуку, чтобы включить его. До этого он игнорировал его, потому что не хотел снова увязнуть в делах, но сейчас злился на себя за это. Едва лэптоп заработал, он сразу же открыл страницу Джона, где действительно была новая запись, под заголовком: _«Что я могу сказать? ..»_

Далее шел текст:

_«… кроме того, что должен был сказать давно. Я люблю тебя. Сотвори для меня чудо и возвращайся домой»._


	5. Chapter 5

— Ласты, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты ждешь, что я нацеплю ласты?

Джон, неловко натягивая ласты — менее изящно, чем хотелось бы — сказал:

— А как еще ты собираешься нырять?

— Вообще-то я планировал только наблюдать за тобой с берега.

— Он не слишком радуется грядущему подводному плаванию, — сообщил Джон приятному работнику отеля, который помогал им подобрать снаряжение. К счастью, подводное плавание было среди услуг отеля, и от Джона потребовалось лишь заставить Шерлока пройти сотню метров по пляжу в сторону главного здания. Правда, все это расстояние Шерлок проделал, без конца жалуясь на то, какие отвратительные и позорные плавки ему купил Джон. По крайней мере, он надел их, что, по мнению Джона, было огромной победой. Он также напялил его футболку, и Уотсон понимал — Шерлок вряд ли снимет ее, но совсем не собирался упоминать об этом, ибо в этом был своеобразный смысл.

— О, подводное плавание вполне безопасно, — заверил Шерлока служащий отеля. — А рыбки очень красивые.

— Это всего лишь _рыбы_ , — сказал Шерлок.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку, почувствовав, как тот обернулся, чтобы с изумлением посмотреть на него.

— Я все время повторяю ему, как невероятно романтично это будет. У нас медовый месяц.

— Оу-у, — сказал служащий отеля, просияв. — Какая прелесть. Поздравляем. И это, очень романтично. Вон та молодая пара тоже молодожены, — он жестом указал на мужчину и женщину, которые только что появились в дверях, неся в руках снаряжение для подводного плавания. Они были насквозь мокрыми, очевидно возвращаясь с купания.

Молодожены махнули рукой и вежливо поздоровались, снимая с ног ласты.

— Как поплавали? — спросил Джон.

— Это была фантастика, — с энтузиазмом сказал мужчина. — Правда, вам понравится. Рыбки подплывают прямо в руки.

— Это всего лишь рыба, — снова сказал Шерлок.

— Я тоже так думал, — заговорщицки подмигнув, сказал мужчина. — Но она оказалась права.

— Как обычно, — рассмеялась его молодая жена.

— Вот видишь, дорогой, — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в щеку, прежде чем направиться к воде. Он ступал максимально осторожно, чтобы не упасть в своих ластах.

— Ты выглядишь смешно, — сказал Шерлок.

— Как мило говорить такое своему новоиспеченному мужу,— отозвался Джон, надевая маску и беря трубку в рот. Затем он прыгнул в океан. Это было по-настоящему сложно. Ласты на ногах выталкивали его на поверхность, и приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не всплыть. В конце концов, он погрузился в воду и принялся грести вперед, где было немного глубже. Затем, наконец, поймав оптимальный баланс, он повернулся к берегу — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок грациозно скользнул в океан, так, словно родился в воде. Джон закатил глаза — Холмс плыл к нему, как гребаная прекрасная русалка. Оказавшись около Джона, он вынул у него изо рта трубку.

— Ты невыносимый ублюдок, — сказал Джон.

— Я? — в шоке спросил Шерлок.

Джон попытался поцеловать его, но маска была жутко неудобной и страшно мешала.

— Это самая глупая идея, из всех, что у тебя были, — надулся Шерлок. — А дурных идей у тебя было немало.

— Заткнись, я думаю, это романтично, — усмехнулся Джон, глядя на него.

— Да неужели? И что же это значит?

— Что? — невинно спросил Джон, снова взяв трубку в рот и нырнув под воду. Там оказалось довольно симпатично. Стайки маленьких серебряных рыбок и несколько фиолетовых с желтыми полосками плавали около него. Джон высунул голову из воды. — Это действительно очень мило.

— Это рыбы, Джон, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон снова опустил голову под воду. Он принялся молотить руками по воде, подняв водопад брызг, и пускать под водой пузыри, дернув Шерлока, а потом, опасаясь неминуемого возмездия со стороны друга, быстренько собрался отплыть. Но, разумеется, не успел, ибо тот схватил его за ласту и дернул на себя. Джон, потеряв равновесие, ушел под воду и с трудом всплыл на поверхность, судорожно дыша. Шерлок стянул с него маску и сказал:

— Ты сейчас утонешь.

— Это ты виноват! Нечего хватать меня за ноги! — сказал Джон, а затем Шерлок поцеловал его.

Джон этого не ожидал, и издал возглас удивления, когда руки Шерлока вцепились ему в волосы, а губы накрыли рот. Язык Шерлока скользнул ему в рот и возглас удивления сменился удовлетворенным стоном. Джон схватил Холмса за мокрое, скользкое плечо, стараясь прижаться к нему как можно крепче, обнимая его за шею, и зарываясь пальцами во влажные от воды кудряшки. Шерлок был на вкус как чай, который Джон заставил его выпить перед уходом, с легким соленым привкусом окружающего их океана. Шерлок целовался умопомрачительно хорошо. Джон осознавал, что отчаянно всхлипывает, стараясь вжаться в него, стать как можно ближе. Этот поцелуй совсем не напоминал прежние целомудренные и быстрые соприкосновения губами, которыми они обменивались до сих пор. Это даже не было похоже на утренний поцелуй, полный отчаяния. Сейчас они целовались _по-настоящему_ , и когда поцелуй завершился, Джон откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. Он увидел, как тот смешно топчется на месте, стараясь удержать их обоих на плаву. А еще, он осознал, что всего одним поцелуем Шерлок умудрился превратить его в бессмысленную массу, изнемогающую от желания. На самом деле, Джон хотел Шерлока так долго, что сроднился с этим постоянным ноющим чувством и уже почти перестал замечать его.

Они уставились друг на друга долгим взглядом, тяжело и прерывисто дыша.

— Ты выиграл. Мы закончили с подводным плаванием, — сказал Джон.

— Слава Богу, — обрадовался Шерлок.

***

Они потеряли обе свои маски, и сотрудник отеля совсем не обрадовался этой новости.

— Расслабьтесь, — сказал Шерлок. — Зато мы вернули вам ласты, разве нет?

— Мне придется включить стоимость масок в ваш счет, — проворчал служащий.

Шерлок пожал плечами и пробормотал Джону, когда они вышли на улицу:

— Бедный мистер Келли. Ему выставят невероятно огромный счет.

Джон ничего не ответил. Джон быстро направился назад к вилле, все еще пребывая в прострации от возбуждения. Едва они вошли в дом, он выпалил:

— Скажи мне, что сделал это не только для того, чтобы избежать подводного плаванья.

— Нет. Не для этого, — ответил Шерлок.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон и прыгнул на него. Дальше были лишь безумные, путанные движения жадных рук, неистовые поцелуи, беспорядочные касания языков, зубов и срывание оставшейся на них после купания одежды, которая разлетелась по полу в разные стороны. Шерлок действовал очень умело, казалось, задавшись целью заставить Джона вспомнить все проклятия и мольбы, которые тот знал. Он касался языком его кожи, и тот понятия не имел, как Холмсу удается настолько точно понять, когда стоит нежно провести языком или сжать немного зубы, или втянуть кожу в рот, нежно посасывая.

— Черт возьми, ты очень хорош в этом, — выдохнул Джон.

— Правда? — удовлетворенно хмыкнул Шерлок, касаясь его языком чуть ниже пупка. Джон застонал и едва не рухнул на пол, схватившись за волосы Шерлока, который опустился перед ним на колени. — Хорошо. Так и задумывалось, — рот Шерлока опустился еще ниже, и он спросил: — Ты хочешь?

Вопрос — даже не он сам, но тон, которым он был задан — прорвался сквозь туман вожделения, окутавший мозг Джона. Шерлок не флиртовал и не поддразнивал его. Он спрашивал _совершенно серьезно_.

— Что? — выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх, и Джон попытался отстраниться, чтобы не зациклиться на невообразимо возбуждающем образе Шерлока, с опухшими губами, стоящим перед ним на коленях.

— Чего ты хочешь? Или ты делаешь это потому что думаешь, будто _я этого хочу_?

— А разве это не так? Ты… не хочешь? — спросил Джон, и его легкие внезапно панически сжались.

Ничего страшного, все хорошо. Он вполне может прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь без секса. Это совершенно нормально, другие же как-то справляются — принялся он уговаривать себя.

— Я первый спросил, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, и его дыхание опалило Джона внизу живота.

Он сжал зубы и зажмурился.

— Ладно, — напряженно выдавил Джон. — Если ты намерен серьезно поговорить об этом, тебе придется встать с колен, и не…

— Ты — гетеро, — сказал Шерлок.

— У меня, знаешь ли, некоторое время назад, возникли на сей счет серьезные сомнения, а прямо сейчас ты окончательно разрушил этот ярлык.

— И что означает..?

— Это значит — да, я хочу этого. _Я хочу тебя_.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок, и стянул с Джона его плавки. Больше он ничего не сказал, потому что его рот был занят кое чем другим, и это было настолько прекрасно, что Джон окончательно утратил всякую способность говорить, максимально стараясь вести себя вежливо, и не пытаться вырвать из шикарной шевелюры Шерлока клок, лихорадочно водя руками по его голове, или не задушить, судорожными толчками. Но Шерлок был таким чутким, прекрасным, талантливым, и он… О, Господи, он намеревался любить его до конца своих дней.

Джон, задыхаясь и возвращаясь с небесных высот на грешную землю, обнаружил себя лежащим на полу, в то время, как Шерлок нависал над ним, все еще стоя на коленях, с весьма самодовольным видом.

— Это было хорошо, — объявил Шерлок.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джон и грязно поцеловал его. Потом Шерлок коснулся лбом лба Джона, и Уотсон, глубоко вздохнув, сказал:

— Ты просто фантастичен. О Боже мой.

Шерлок снова поцеловал его, легко проведя своими губами по его улыбающимся губам.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Такое дело. Я попробую сделать это так, как… хочу, то есть, как сам… Но я никогда не занимался этим прежде, поэтому…

— Ну, я тоже никогда не делал ничего подобного. "Слепой ведет слепого". Или, как в нашем случае — слепой ведет полуслепого. Осталось разобраться кто из нас кого ведет.

— У тебя это было впервые, — осенило Джона.

— Да. Придется тебе потерпеть, пока я не наловчусь.

— Я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне ужаснуться или восхититься, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок немного отодвинулся и послал ему самую сияющую улыбку в мире. Джон подумал, что никогда не видел Шерлока таким счастливым: его глаза никогда прежде не затапливала настолько яркая лазурь.

— Ладно, вставай, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты в состоянии двигаться? Я намереваюсь дать шанс принимающей стороне испробовать свои силы, и желательно на кровати, потому что в данном случае, могу тебя уверить — это смерть коленям.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон, ловя его руку и удерживая на месте. Тот выжидательно посмотрел на него. — Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

Шерлок, глядя на него, улыбнулся, и Джон решил, что тот повторит сейчас заветные слова. Но он услышал то, от чего его все еще неровно бьющееся сердце остановилось:

— Я знаю.

***

Джон думал, что все это будет неловко и неудобно. Он так давно не ощущал себя не в своей тарелке в постели, что решил, что это, несомненно, станет катастрофой. Шерлок же спокойно, почти прозаично избавился от оставшейся одежды, продолжая придерживаться аналогии о слепых. Или, как он сказал позже — слабовидящих. «Возможно, мы оба не настолько безнадежны. Просто слабовидящие». Джон отчаянно пытался вспомнить те вещи, которые нравились ему самому, и одновременно мысленно поменять роли при их… реализации. А еще — он искренне надеялся, что у них с Шерлоком, хотя бы в чем-то из этой… области совпадут вкусы.

Но спустя мгновение, когда Шерлок оказался перед ним голый и распластанный, Джон весьма успешно подавил панику и решил, что просто не сможет сделать ничего неправильного, видя эту роскошь перед глазами. Шерлок таял от каждого его прикосновения, зажмурившись и дрожа от восторга, и Джон понял — Шерлок не просто не позволял никому прежде делать этого с собой — у него даже не возникало такого желания. Для Шерлока существовал лишь Джон. Только Джон. Он являлся для него вершиной всех желаний. У Джона кружилась голова от этих мыслей, и он целовал его, желая вложить в эти поцелуи все невысказанные вслух эмоции, которым не хватает слов. И он оставлял их на губах Шерлока.

Джон радовался тому, что до этого уже испытал оргазм, а значит, может сейчас не спешить и растянуть удовольствие. Он хотел разобрать Шерлока по кускам, а потом снова собрать. Ведь теперь было можно. Ему было можно все. Поэтому он целовал и гладил его всюду, радуясь мгновенному отклику на каждое свое движение. Шерлок выгибался и с благоговейным удивлением выдыхал его имя. Джон едва мог постигнуть глубину обожания Шерлока, с которым тот относился к нему, и от этого голова шла кругом.

По мнению Джона, ему было далеко до совершенства. Во-первых, он должен был быть готов к тому, что бедра Шерлока будут двигаться. Во-вторых, вероятно, можно было обойтись без того, чтобы едва не задохнуться в конце. Но Шерлоку, казалось, все абсолютно понравилось. Он благостно растекся по кровати, пока Джон ходил в ванную за влажным полотенцем. Когда он вернулся, то заполз на кровать и лег рядом с Шерлоком.

Солнце садилось, окрашивая комнату в красный цвет, а также океан, который плескался прямо за окном. Шерлок смотрел на Джона, словно тот был самым лучшим человеком из всех, что встречались ему в жизни.

— Не слепой. И даже не слабовидящий, — сказал Шерлок.

— Высокая похвала, — ответил Джон, усмехнувшись. — Но я усовершенствуюсь.

— Зачем? Ты идеален, — сказал Шерлок.

Убежденность в голосе Шерлока слегка пугала. Джон был не против того, чтобы его любили, он очень хотел этого. Но боялся превратиться в кумира.

— На самом деле, нет.

— Ну, разумеется, — пренебрежительно сказал Шерлок. — Если уж быть объективными, конечно, ты не идеален. Ты довольно вспыльчивый, хотя мог бы быть и поспокойнее, и абсолютно не ладишь с кассовыми аппаратами, предпочитая _разговаривать с ними_ , а еще ты не умеешь обращаться с деньгами, а уж твой вкус в одежде — это полный мрак, и…

— Ладно,— очень мягко проговорил Джон. — Остальное можешь не озвучивать.

— Я имел в виду, когда назвал тебя совершенным, что ты идеален для меня, — Шерлок протянул руку и откинул челку со лба Джона, улыбнувшись ему так, что его глаза засияли, словно звезды. Джон был абсолютно уверен, что ни одна из женщин, которых он когда-либо укладывал в кровать, не смотрела на него так и ни разу не назвала его идеальным.

— Ты удивительный, — сказал Джон.

Улыбка Шерлока стала еще шире.

— Ты знаешь, что произнес это вслух?

Джон хмыкнул.

— Прости. Я умолкаю.

— Нет, продолжай, — сказал Шерлок, наклоняясь вперед и целуя его.

Джон позволил себе погрузиться в этот поцелуй, в этот мир, которым стал для него Шерлок. Они идеально подходили друг другу.

— Я никогда не устану повторять тебе это, — пообещал он ему в губы. — Ведь до настоящего момента так и было?

— Да. На тебя можно положиться. Я уже привык к этому.

— Ты такой избалованный, — сказал Джон.

— Так и есть. Ты сам меня балуешь.

— Ужасно. Просто ужасно.

— Это не так. Я совсем не против.

Ленивые, медленные поцелуи прервали эту увлекательную беседу.

— Ну, разумеется, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок потерся лицом о нос Джона.

— Как скоро ты будешь готов ко второму раунду? С учетом твоего возраста, я имею в виду, — торжественно спросил Шерлок, и никто, кроме Джона, в жизни бы не догадался по его тону, что это была шутка.

— Придурок, — сказал Джон, и игриво огрел его подушкой.

***

«Поцелуй за каждое правильно названное созвездие», — сказал Шерлок, и Джон очень старался найти в небе что-то кроме пояса Ориона, который Шерлок не засчитал ему, ибо Уотсон не смог найти сам Орион, предложив Холмсу только пояс от него.

Не то что бы Джон слишком уж обеспокоился тем, что ему сложно будет переломить правило поцелуев, установленное Холмсом, поскольку именно Шерлок отказывался вылезать из постели весь день. Шерлоку, как выяснилось, секс весьма пришелся по душе. Но Джон не жаловался. Они провели день, чередуя сон и секс. Ну, то есть Джон разбавлял секс сном. Когда он просыпался, то видел Шерлока, сидящего около него в кровати с книжкой в руках. Джон разрывался между ненавистью и любовью к бешеной энергичности Шерлока, в зависимости от того, как тот использовал ее. В конце концов, Джон пришел к выводу, что у него никогда прежде не было такого прекрасного, не напряженного, полного неги дня.

Но ему хотелось сменить простыни, а для этого нужно было вызвать горничную, и убедить Шерлока не только перебраться на другую кровать, стоящую в соседней комнате, а и натянуть на себя хотя бы что-то и спуститься к пляжу посмотреть на звезды. Это Шерлок захотел превратить разгадывание созвездий в игру. И Джон пошел вместе с ним, испытывая настоящее облегчение от того, что Шерлок по счастливой случайности не воспринял вторжение горничной в номер агрессивно и подозрительно.

— Большая Медведица, — сказал Джон, указывая на кажущуюся случайной россыпь звезд. — И Малая Медведица.

Джон, на самом деле, понятия не имел, где находились оба этих созвездия, но, черт возьми, он решил блефовать.

— Нет. Оба раза мимо, — сказал Шерлок.

— Что?! — воскликнул Джон, пытаясь придать голосу обиженные нотки. — Как ты смеешь сомневаться во мне?

— Большая Медведица вон там, — сказал Шерлок, указывая на противоположную часть неба. — Видишь те четыре звезды? Они являются частью Ковша Медведицы.

— Боже мой, — Джон приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть Шерлоку в лицо. — Ты читал мои книги по астрономии! А я сегодня весь день проспал!

Шерлок казался самодовольным.

— Я виноват, что ты так много спишь?

— Да, на самом деле, сегодня я дрых большей частью из-за тебя, но это к делу не относится. Это я должен был обучать тебя карте звездного неба!

— У тебя это вышло просто ужасно, Джон, — ответил Шерлок.

— Нет! Я еще даже не начал! Меня заняли _другие дела_. Ты такой хитрец!

— Отчего это? В чем же моя хитрость?

— В этой игре! Ты знал, что я понятия не имел, как выглядят эти чертовы созвездия!

Шерлок протянул руку и подтащил Джона к себе, основательно его поцеловав.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Теперь ты счастлив? Поцелуй за каждое созвездие, которое ты знаешь хотя бы по названию, даже если понятия не имеешь, как оно выглядит.

— Хорошо, — умиротворенно сказал Джон, устраиваясь на Шерлоке, и протянув руку, чтобы пропустить через пальцы песок. — Полагаю, это справедливо.

Шерлок покусывал ухо Джона, и тот запрокинул голову, чтобы дать ему лучший доступ к этому приятному и чувствительному местечку.

— Я намереваюсь изучать каждую звезду в небе, — пробубнил Шерлок. — А затем, поцеловать тебя за каждую из них по одному разу.

— В таком случае, мы никогда не сможем выбраться из постели, — заметил Джон.

— Это проблема?

— Как мы будем зарабатывать деньги, чтобы прокормиться?

— Скука, — ответил Шерлок, оставив ухо Джона в покое и снова укладывая голову на песок.

Джон смотрел на Шерлока, пока тот разглядывал небо. Он выглядел довольным, ощущая Джона, лежащего на нем. Джон опустил голову на грудь Шерлока и подумал о том, что еще несколько месяцев назад даже вообразить не мог себя, развалившегося у парня на груди на пляже и любующегося звездами во время романтического отдыха. Да он бы рассмеялся, скажи ему кто-то нечто подобное.

Если бы ему сказали, что парнем будет Шерлок, тогда, возможно, он бы захлебнулся бурными отрицаниями, стараясь отогнать даже от самого себя, насколько сильно он хотел бы этого.

— Ты вернулся в клинику, не так ли?

Джон находился в миллионе миль отсюда. Ему потребовалось секунда, чтобы понять вопрос Шерлока.

— Да. Мне пришлось. Нужны были деньги.

— Квартира была оплачена.

— Я не мог оставаться на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок.

— Ох, — мягко вздохнул он, как делал всегда, когда ударялся в скоропалительные неверные выводы. — Конечно. Ты переехал.

— Мне пришлось. Жить в квартире без тебя было пыткой. Ты чудился мне везде, куда бы я ни пошел. Я слышал тебя. Каждый раз, когда мне все же удавалось заснуть, я просыпался спустя пару минут, прислушиваясь к звуку скрипки внизу. Это было ужасно. Я сходил с ума.

Шерлок положил руку Джону на спину и осторожно погладил его. В качестве извинений, понял Джон.

— И все же ты получил письма?

— Миссис Хадсон позвонила мне и сообщила о них.

— Оу, — сказал Шерлок.

Повисло молчание.

— Я узнал твой почерк, — сказал Джон. — И чуть с крыльца не свалился.

— Ты разозлился?

— Нет. Тогда еще нет. Я не знал, что и подумать. Сначала решил, что ты отправил их перед прыжком, и они задержались на почте. Но так я думал, пока не начал их читать. Потом стало ясно, что ты жив. И вот тогда я разозлился. Я почти отказался от них.

— Верно. Конечно. Я именно так и думал. А потом ты снова вернулся к ним. Очевидно. И понял, что я все еще жив.

— Я понял, что ты подделал свое самоубийство. Хотя и не знал, зачем.

— Наемные убийцы, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон с удивлением посмотрел на него, поскольку совсем не ожидал, что Шерлок решит поднять эту тему. — Один для тебя, второй для Лестрейда, третий — для миссис Хадсон. У них был приказ: если они не увидят, как я падаю с крыши того здания, вы все умрете. Я не мог позволить этому случиться.

Джон переваривал информацию.

— Ты мог бы вернуться сразу.

— И раскрыть, что все это было мистификацией? Ты действительно думаешь, что они в таком случае не убили бы тебя? Правда считаешь, будто они бы посмеялись и сказали: «О, Боже мой, Шерлок, ты действительно провел нас»? Нет, я должен был избавиться от всех следов Мориарти до последнего. Я должен был сохранить тебя в безопасности.

— Ты мог бы сказать мне, — проворчал Джон.

— И подвергнуть риску, пока ты был для них живой мишенью? Ты смог бы сохранить этот секрет? Достаточно убедительно разыграть свое горе? Ты понимаешь, что весь смысл заключался в том, чтобы перетянуть на себя все риски?

— Я мог присоединиться к тебе в бегах. Как сейчас. И помочь.

Шерлок через паузу тихо ответил:

— Да. Мог бы. Больше всего на свете я хотел сохранить тебя в безопасности. Физической. Я даже не подумал об эмоциональной травме... мне это и в голову не приходило. Как и мысль отпустить тебя, даже ради твоего же собственного блага.

— Я думал, ты мертв, знаешь ли, — сказал Джон, сдвинувшись так, чтобы упереться носом Шерлоку в грудь и почувствовать его запах. Услышать стук живого сердца. — Последнее письмо, которое ты прислал мне... я был уверен, что написав, ты решил отослать их только потому, что собирался умереть. А насколько часто ты ошибаешься, а? Я был в ужасе. Я очень боялся снова потерять тебя. И пообещал себе, что если отыщу живым благодаря какому-нибудь чуду…

— То?.. — подсказал Шерлок.

Джон поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— То никогда не позволю тебе исчезнуть. Никогда больше не поверю, что ты оставил меня. Я тогда мучился, пытаясь осознать, как ты сумел меня провести. Как я мог поверить, что ты покончил с собой.

— Ты и должен был поверить. В этом заключался весь смысл.

— Я должен был знать, Шерлок. Я уверен, что теперь, если бы вернулся и внимательно посмотрел, то нашел бы миллион разных знаков, миллион разных улик.

— Ты не должен был их заметить, Джон. Я же сам специально сделал все, чтобы так произошло. Понимаешь?

— Нет. Но это не значит, что я когда-нибудь смирюсь с той ситуацией и смогу спокойно все принять. Я люблю тебя. И буду любить целиком и полностью, каждым своим вдохом. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. И хочу, чтобы ты понимал — всегда будет существовать часть меня, которую ты убил тогда. Часть меня, которая никогда полностью не сможет постичь произошедшее. Но сейчас это действительно не имеет значения. Потому что я люблю тебя, люблю каждой частичкой своего существа. Ты можешь понять? Ты мне веришь?

Шерлок грустно улыбнулся.

— О, да. Я понимаю. Потому что во мне тоже живет часть, которая никогда не сможет простить себя за содеянное.

Джон снова опустил голову Шерлоку на грудь. Сердце Холмса билось, словно желая утешить его, и Джон тихо вздохнул, прислушиваясь к нему, звучащему в ритме волн.


	6. Chapter 6

— Когда ты понял? — спросил Джон. Они сидели на веранде друг напротив друга, с энтузиазмом поглощая сандвичи. В последнее время у Шерлока появился аппетит, и он охотно ел. Джон жалел, что раньше не догадался простимулировать аппетит Шерлока регулярным сексом. А потом сообразил: он никогда не нежился с Шерлоком в постели, наслаждаясь безудержным сексом, пока тот не «умер», поскольку не осознавал, что хочет его в этом плане. Пока не потерял. Джон просто не позволял себе осознать свои желания.

— Понял - что? — рассеянно спросил Шерлок, слизывая с пальцев соль от чипсов.

— Что хотел бы, чтобы мы были вместе?

Шерлок удивленно на него взглянул. Он был полуодет — наброшенная, но не застегнутая рубашка и волосы, торчащие в разные стороны… По мнению Джона, он никогда еще не выглядел столь убийственно привлекательно.

— С того момента, как увидел тебя. Разве я не писал об этом в письмах?

Теперь пришел черед Джону удивляться.

— Да, но… Я думал ты… Думал, ты преувеличиваешь. Ну, знаешь… Выразился фигурально.

— Нет, — Шерлок вновь вернулся к своему бутерброду, словно сказанные слова были обыденностью. — Я понял это, едва ты вошел в лабораторию. Со своей смешной фальшивой хромотой.

— Она не была фальшивой, — поправил Джон, — она была психосоматической. Это разные вещи.

Шерлок пожал плечами и откусил огурец.

— Значит, я вошел в Бартс, ты посмотрел на меня и… — подсказал Джон, завороженный их историей.

— И подумал: "отлично. Майк привел мне моего личного военного".

— Прекрати, — рассмеялся Джон и бросил в Шерлока кусочком хлеба.

Шерлок улыбнулся, откусил кусок бутерброда, и Джон оставил его в покое, поскольку было ясно — тот не собирается серьезно говорить об этом.

Но Шерлок, проглотив, продолжил:

— Бросив на тебя всего один взгляд, я подумал, что ты — бывший военный и имеешь ранение. И в некотором смысле не уверен в себе. Что ты выглядел как скромный библиотекарь, но твоя стать обещала любому идиоту, который решит причинить тебе неприятности, прорву проблем. И это казалось удивительным. Что ты выглядел старше, чем был, ибо ощущал себя старше. Я подумал, что тебе нужно чаще улыбаться, хотя ты и пытался казаться вежливым и милым. Что у тебя не было никого, кто мог бы заставлять тебя улыбаться. Что мне очень понравятся твои волосы, как только они немного отрастут. Что тебя тяготит обыденность — а я понимал, насколько невыносимой может быть скука. Что, если я позволю тебе войти в свою квартиру, то одновременно позволю войти в свою жизнь, и что я ни за что на свете не хочу упустить тебя. Вот о чем я подумал.

Джон растерянно молчал.

— Ты обо всем этом подумал. Взглянув на меня _всего раз_.

— Да. И решил заполучить тебя, едва ты предложил мне свой мобильный. «У Майка нет мобильника», — подумал я. — «А попрошу-ка я у него телефон. Он откажется, и тогда, если этот военврач, его друг, предложит свой _совершенно незнакомому человеку_ , а не заставит меня очевидным образом воспользоваться стационарным или выйти, чтобы позвонить с моего, тогда я скажу ему насчет квартиры». И ты предложил.

— Значит, все было продумано?

— Конечно. Ты же меня знаешь. Когда это я делал хоть что-то без особой причины? Разве я когда-нибудь еще просил чужой телефон?

— Да. Ты постоянно требуешь мой.

— Да. Ведь он — _твой_. Ты такой глупый. Все еще продолжаешь думать, что так, как Шерлок поступает с Другими Людьми, может иметь к тебе хоть какое-то отношение. Они приходили и уходили, и мне не было до них никакого дела, ведь выбрал я — тебя. Боже, ты порою такой _тугодум_ , — с любовью проговорил Шерлок, словно считал эту черту невероятно милой.

— Итак, я предложил тебе воспользоваться моим мобильным, и ты сказал «спасибо», подойдя, чтобы взять его. Но ни слова не сказал о квартире. Вообще.

Губы Шерлока дрогнули.

— Нет. Я решил _покрасоваться_. Мне пришлось. Не мог удержаться. Ты знаешь, что бы сделал, если бы я просто сказал тебе: «ой, у меня есть квартира в центре Лондона, в хорошем месте, нам стоит стать соседями».

— Отправился бы смотреть с тобой квартиру. Я искал _жилье_ , Шерлок.

— Нет, не пошел. У тебя была депрессия, Джон. Ты искал _друга_. И предложи я тебе сходить посмотреть квартиру, чтобы стать соседями, это было бы настолько практично и логично, что показалось бы абсолютно лишенным смысла. Ты вежливо сказал бы: «Да, звучит неплохо, запиши свой номер в мой телефон, я перезвоню тебе позже». А потом, спустя некоторое время, написал бы мне сообщение с отказом, потому что эта идея ввергла бы тебя в панику. Ведь казалась бы невероятно прогнозируемой. И человек, встреченный тобой в лаборатории при Бартсе, занимающийся научными экспериментами — Боже, какой он отвратительно скучный. Эта мысль — пойти на такой практичный шаг, как найти себе соседа — обычного занудного соседа — ты бы никогда не реализовал ее. Не смог бы еще глубже затянуть в болото обыденности свою жизнь. Я должен был произвести на тебя впечатление. Должен был оказаться потрясающим. Мне было необходимо заинтересовать тебя так, чтобы ты даже не подумал отступить. Я должен был стать для тебя самой сумасшедшей вещью, которую ты когда-либо вытворял. Поэтому я ею и стал.

Джон уставился на него. Шерлок разложил все с такой легкостью, в то время, как для самого Уотсона это событие всегда воспринималось, как _перст Судьбы_. С того дня, как он встретил Шерлока, его жизнь превратилась в вихрь. Он действительно никогда не думал, что все сложилось именно так, поскольку _Шерлок захотел этого_. Шерлок Холмс увидел его и захотел. Поэтому сделал все, чтобы он не ушел.

А если бы не захотел?

— Боже мой, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него.

— Ты же не станешь расстраиваться по этому поводу, правда? Я не манипулировал тобой, если быть точным…

— Нет. Нет, я не расстроен. Я… А если бы ты не сделал всего этого? Что произошло бы, если б у тебя не было такого блестящего разума, и ты не потрудился бы привлечь мое внимание? Если бы не попросил у Майка телефон, а я — не предложил тебе свой; что было бы, не произведи ты на меня впечатление? Что, если бы ты не захотел меня, едва увидев?

Шерлок откинулся на стуле и спокойно посмотрел на него.

— Джон. Для того, чтобы все перечисленные тобою вещи произошли, тебе пришлось бы не быть собою, а мне — мной. И тогда — это не имело бы значения, поскольку это не я встретился бы с тобой. Но тебя увидел именно я. Это было неизбежно. Зайди ты в лабораторию Бартса, или кафе, около нашего дома, встреться мне в парке или метро — я узнал бы тебя повсюду. Всего лишь бросив один-единственный взгляд. И у тебя не осталось бы ни единого шанса, чтобы уйти от меня. Я все равно нашел бы способ поймать тебя.

Джон тяжело сглотнул внезапно образовавшийся в горле комок, наблюдая, как Шерлок потянулся за одной из шоколадок, которые приносили вместе с обслуживанием номеров.

— Ты сделал бы все это, если бы мы встретились. Но, что, если бы этого не произошло? Никогда?

— Ну, ты впадаешь в меланхолическую философию, — протянул Шерлок, разворачивая шоколадку.

— Так и есть. Думаю, нам стоит отправить Майку цветы.

— Я _уже_ сделал это, — сказал Шерлок, жуя шоколадку.

— Что?

— Я отправил ему букет. После того, как ты переехал и убил ради меня таксиста, я решил, что это — настоящая любовь. Поэтому отправил Майку букет цветов.

— От нас обоих? — подобное, казалось, не слишком отличалось от всех чудачеств Шерлока.

— Конечно, нет. Ты находился в фазе отрицания, помнишь? — Шерлок бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— И каков был текст в сопроводительной открытке к букету?

Джон попытался представить себе это. Он напрягал память, вспоминая, не вел ли себя Майк так, словно знал о влюбленности Шерлока в Джона.

— Я написал: «Спасибо, что спас наши жизни».

— Кажется, ты сказал, что отправил букет только от себя?

— Ну, я подписался: «Шерлок».

— Используя выражение _«наши жизни»_.

— Потому что он действительно спас наши жизни, Джон. Разве хижина в Сибири не подтвердила это? Я просто не знал, насколько буквальной окажется эта фраза. Просто передо мной оказалась забавная маленькая карточка, а ты только что спас мне жизнь. Кроме того, мне казалось, ты проживал свою жизнь вхолостую до встречи со мной.

— Поверить не могу, что ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом.

— А как ты себе это представляешь? «Ох, Джон, кстати, я отправил Майку цветы, чтобы поблагодарить за ту огромную услугу, которую он оказал нам, сведя нас вместе».

— Ну, да, ты вполне мог это сказать.

Шерлок скорчил рожу.

— И что бы ты сказал мне? «Я — не гей, Шерлок», — вот что. — "Мы — не пара".

Повисло молчание. Шерлок скомкал обертку, а потом снова разгладил ее.

— Прости меня. Мне так жаль. Правда. Мы должны были сделать это гораздо раньше.

Шерлок сосредоточенно мучил обертку.

— Да. Должны были, — согласился он.

— Почему же ты не сказал мне? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне.

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. Его удивительные глаза цвета моря и неба смотрели на него обвиняюще.

— Ты действительно думаешь, сообщи я тебе о своей невероятной влюбленности, ты ощутил бы, что внезапное озарение взаимности моих чувств обрушилось на тебя? Нет, конечно.. Возможно, в конце концов, все так бы и произошло, но в тот момент ты бы отстранился, возведя между нами стены, а я... не смог бы вынести даже мысли о подобном.

Джон признал, что Шерлок, вероятно, был прав.

— Я осознал все в тот момент, когда ты сказал мне «прощай».

— Что? — спросил Шерлок.

— Когда позвонил в тот день. В конце телефонного разговора. Последнее, что ты сказал: «прощай, Джон». Ты произнес «прощай», и я вдруг понял, что люблю тебя. Я влюблен в тебя, и хотел сказать тебе об этом, но все было кончено — ты спрыгнул с крыши. Но я понял именно тогда. Осознал в тот миг, когда услышал твое «прощай». Я услышал то, _о чем ты умолчал._ Что хотел мне сказать. Я почувствовал.

Между ними воцарилось молчание.

— Я узнал об этом к концу первой поездки на такси, по дороге на место преступления, где жертвой была любительница розового цвета.

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, будто осознал все в тот момент, как увидел меня.

— Нет, нет, тогда я понял, что ты представляешь _опасность_ для меня. Осознал — если подпущу к себе, то уже никогда не смогу жить без тебя. Понял, что мы созданы друг для друга и могли бы составить великолепную, идеальную пару. Но я не назвал бы это любовью до той первой поездки в такси. Просто решил, что, ну, не знаю, увлекся, заинтересовался. Даже пристрастился, возможно, поскольку, конечно, только этим и можно объяснить, что, когда я снова увидел тебя у дверей квартиры и ты называл меня «мистер Холмс», я подумал, что ты самый очаровательный идиот из всех встречавшихся мне в жизни. «Сложная и интересная задача» — подумал я. Скорее всего, ты понравился мне, потому что не был простачком. Я так хотел произвести на тебя впечатление, но вместо этого снова и снова попадал впросак: квартира показалась тебе слишком захламленной, и потому тесноватой, а мой сайт вовсе не понравился. Я решил, что ты — способная к мыслительному процессу диковина. А потом мы ехали в такси, и я озвучил мои дедуктивные умозаключения в отношении тебя, и ты похвалил их, пришел в восторг, сказал, будто все сказанное мною — потрясающе. Я посмотрел на тебя и… мое сердце упало. Что абсолютно бессмысленно, но я почувствовал именно это. Оно упало прямо к твоим ногам. В голове оформилась четкая мысль: _«Вот оно. Приехали. Боже мой, кажется, я, в самом деле, влюбился в этого человека»_. Так все и произошло.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Забавно, — сказал он.

— Неужели? — Шерлок неуверенно посмотрел на Джона, словно не понимал, что забавного тот нашел во всей этой истории.

— Дело в том, что позже, после всего произошедшего, осознав свои чувства, я попытался понять, когда же все это произошло, и как долго я изображал из себя идиота, не отдавая отчет в своей любви к тебе. И решил, что все случилось в нашу первую поездку в такси.

Шерлок выглядел крайне довольным.

— Дедукция сразила тебя?

— Нет. Та милая шутка, когда я спросил тебя об обычной реакции людей на твои слова, и ты сказал, что тебе обычно говорят «отвали». Ты не только необыкновенный, но, к тому же, к полному комплекту, еще и остроумный, со своеобразным чувством юмора. Разве мог быть у моего сердца хоть один шанс после встречи с Шерлоком Холмсом?

Уголки губ Шерлока дрогнули в улыбке.

— Обычно люди говорят не так, — проговорил он.

— Слава Богу, что они — такие неимоверные идиоты, — ответил Джон.

***

Джон смотрел телевизор, когда Шерлок вышел из душа. Какую-то жуткую телевикторину, которую он нашел, бездумно переключая каналы. Он не вникал в нее, ему просто нужно было отвлечься, пока он ждал Шерлока, чтобы обсудить с ним ужин.

Шерлок осторожно присел к нему на диван, близко, но не касаясь его. Он сел с такой осторожностью, что Джон немедленно обратил на это внимание. Но тот упорно пялился в экран телевизора.

— Все в порядке? -спросил Джон.

Шерлок резко кивнул.

Наверняка, на самом деле, это было ложью, но, кажется, не являлось тем прежним тревожным «не все в порядке», требовавшим от Джона немедленных серьезных мер. Шерлок не находился на грани нервного срыва, просто он, вероятно, снова прогуливался по своим Чертогам.

Поэтому Джон промолчал об ужине. Он прикусил язык и решил повременить, перенеся разговор на конец глупой телевикторины, чтобы проверить, намерен ли Шерлок сегодня сказать еще хоть слово.

Краем глаза он наблюдал, как тот ерзает на месте, то придвигаясь к нему, то наоборот, отодвигаясь. Затем он поднял руку и неуверенно опустил локоть на спинку дивана, касаясь пальцами плеча Джона. Затем опустил ее около его ладони. Уотсон с любопытством повернул голову.

Шерлок смотрел на него с опаской, словно Джон намеревался наброситься на него.

— Так… нормально?

Он перевел взгляд на руку Шерлока, лежащую около него.

— Конечно, — ответил Джон, не совсем понимая странное поведение Холмса.

Все, чем они занимались последние несколько дней напролет, гораздо сильнее выходило за рамки обычного держания за ручки на диване. Разве нет? Тогда, что смущает Шерлока?

Джон демонстративно взял его за руку, переплетя вместе их пальцы, и продолжил смотреть шоу.

— Я на самом деле вообще не хочу трахаться, — вдруг выпалил Шерлок и Джон удивленно уставился на него. — То есть… Я имею в виду прямо сейчас. Не вообще… Я просто не…

— Шерлок, — с нечеловеческим терпением прервал это мучительное заикание Джон. — Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, но спешу тебя заверить: я не собираюсь обижаться, если мы не будем трахаться ежеминутно. Ты ведь понимаешь, что подобное — физически невозможно, правда?

— Да. Верно. Но… — выдавил Шерлок, и снова замолчал, странно глядя на их соединенные руки.

— Ах ты, несносный придурок, — дошло, наконец, до Джона и он с силой сжал вместе их руки.

Окончательно подтвердив подозрения Джона об истоках его идиотизма, Шерлок внезапно расслабился, и всем телом прильнул к Джону, довольно вздохнув. Сам Уотсон даже не понял, что конкретно он сделал для этого. Он поцеловал его в макушку, ведь она как раз маячила у него прямо перед носом, поскольку Шерлок положил голову ему на плечо.

— Если ты хотел пообниматься, стоило просто сказать.

Шерлок повернул голову, уткнувшись все еще теплым после душа носом Джону в шею.

— Я не хотел надоедать тебе, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Ты не надоедаешь мне, — сказал Джон, нежно погладив вихрастую голову. Он заметил: всякий раз, когда его руки находились в пределах досягаемости к этим волосам, он немедленно пытался коснуться их тем или иным образом.

Шерлок медленно и глубоко вдохнул, затем сказал:

— Именно этого мне всегда хотелось больше всего. Я никогда не относился к тому типу людей, которые постоянно думают о сексе и видя тебя, смотрящего телевизор, я всякий раз мечтал именно об этом: просто свернуться калачиком рядом. Чтобы ты позволил мне это. Было несколько ночей, когда мой мозг сводил меня с ума, и я думал — если бы можно было прижаться к тебе, положить голову на плечо, вдохнуть твой запах, то, возможно, я смог бы уснуть тихо и спокойно.

Джон молчал, размышляя над услышанным.

— Но… ты не любитель объятий. Абсолютно. Ты же почти никогда не прикасаешься ко мне, если мы не трахаемся или же не собираемся этим заняться в скором времени.

Шерлок не ответил.

— Шерлок, — Джон толкнул его в плечо, и Шерлок нехотя приподнялся, выглядя так, словно желал всеми силами избежать этого разговора. — На самом деле, ты ведь _обожаешь обниматься_ , не так ли?

Шерлок пожал плечами, стараясь казаться равнодушным.

— Так и есть, — медленно продолжил Джон, — ты любишь это. Ты с удовольствием бы обнимался, но отчего-то решил, будто мне это не понравится?

— Я не хотел быть слишком навязчивым, — повторил Шерлок. — И это все неважно.

— Конечно, важно. Секс — ерунда. Тебе легко признаться в своем желании, поскольку ты в курсе, как сильно его люблю я. Но ты не знаешь, как я отношусь к объятиям, поэтому специально себя сдерживал.

— Ну, похоже, ты не любитель обнимашек, — раздраженно бросил Шерлок.

— Я думал, ты сам не желаешь этого. Шерлок, я не хочу подталкивать тебя к тому, что тебе не нравится, или вызывало бы дискомфорт. И пытался действовать постепенно. Но на самом деле — я любитель нежностей на диване перед телевизором. И не возражал бы, если б ты не спал так, словно между нами — Великая Китайская стена, разделяющая стороны нашей кровати.

— Это и правда не так важно, если тебе подобное не нравится, — упорно продолжал Шерлок.

Джон в замешательстве покачал головой.

— Я только что сказал тебе, что меня это устраивает. Объятия.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты согласился просто потому, что я затронул этот вопрос, а потом, внутри, кипел бы от раздражения, пытаясь побороть себя, и в итоге…

— И в итоге — ушел, — закончил Джон.

— Ну… — Шерлок запнулся, помолчал, а потом решил пойти ва-банк, вздернув подбородок. - Да. И в итоге — ушел бы.

— Я не уйду, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, сказал Джон. — Но если бы у меня появилась для этого причина — то точно не эта. Серьезно, из всех тех сумасшедших вещей, которые ты вытворяешь и с которыми я вынужден мириться, поскольку люблю тебя, ты беспокоишься, считая, что я разозлюсь, если ты захочешь положить свою голову на мое плечо, пока мы смотрим телек?

— А с чем таким особенным тебе приходится мириться? — удивленно спросил Шерлок, явно озадаченный самой идеей того, что Джону приходится терпеть какой-то дискомфорт от него.

— У тебя странное понимание раздражающих человека черт, которые могут осложнить жизнь. Например, когда мы впервые встретились, ты предупредил меня о скрипке и твоей склонности подолгу молчать. Но даже не заикнулся, ну, скажем, о любви к _отрубленным головам_ в холодильнике.

— Но отрубленная голова была частью эксперимента, — смущенно напомнил Шерлок, стараясь оправдаться, словно этот простой факт мог означать, что ни один логически мыслящий человек при данной поправке даже подумать не мог посчитать отрубленную голову нежелательной частью быта.

Джон вдруг резко обхватил лицо Шерлока ладонями, слегка напугав последнего своей внезапностью. Неописуемого цвета глаза растерянно уставились на Уотсона.

— Я люблю тебя, — яростно сказал Джон, дрожащим от эмоций голосом. — Невероятно. Кошмарно. — Он крепко, почти до боли поцеловал его, прежде, чем закончить, — и ты абсолютно не от мира сего.

— Ты правда хочешь досмотреть эту чушь до конца? — спросил Шерлок, слегка задыхаясь. — Потому что я передумал насчет секса.

***

Шерлок был потным и липким от спермы, но Джон не обратил на это внимания. Он упрямо лег на него, прижимаясь всем телом. Шерлок раздраженно попытался отодвинуться:

— Ты смешон.

Джон хмыкнул.

Шерлок снова раздраженно фыркнул, стремясь отодвинуться, но затем замер, расслабляясь и окончательно отдаваясь посторгазменной истоме. Он нерешительно поднял руку и опустил ее Джону на спину с ласковым смирением перед напором Уотсона. Джон улыбнулся в плечо Шерлока, позволяя уютной тишине воцариться между ними.

Вдали за стенами их домика шумел океан.

В конце концов, Джон вспомнил о своих мыслях по поводу ужина.

— Нам нужно завтра съездить в город, — предложил Джон.

— Выбраться из дома? — весело спросил Шерлок. — Какая подкупающая своей новизной идея!

Джон радовался хорошему настроению Шерлока и легкому принятию идеи покинуть виллу. Его нервозность и подозрительность в отношении окружающих — некоторые из причин, по которым они не отходили далеко от своего убежища. Поэтому Джон беспокоился по поводу возможной тревожности Шерлока от перспективы выбраться из их безопасного мирка, заключенного в стены дома.

— Если бы у нас были продукты, я мог бы что-нибудь приготовить для тебя. Я помню о том, как ты скучал по моей стряпне.

— Если бы у нас были продукты, я сам бы тебе что-нибудь приготовил, — возразил Шерлок.

Джон от неожиданности поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, лежащего в абсолютной нирване с закрытыми глазами.

— _Ты_ приготовил? — ошеломленно спросил Джон.

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, Джон? Кулинария — это наука.

— То есть ты умеешь готовить.

— Я в состоянии приготовить еду. Просто предпочитал не делать этого.

— Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь что-то готовил?

— А чем, по-твоему, я питался до встречи с тобой?

— Я думаю, ты просто вообще не ел.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Зря.

— Зря?

— Зря ты думаешь, что до знакомства с тобой я беспомощно метался не в силах позаботиться о себе.

— Так и было.

Шерлок открыл глаза, и с сомнением посмотрел на Джона.

— Думаешь?

— Я не думаю. Я — _знаю_.

— Я умею готовить, — надулся Шерлок.

— Тост с фасолью?

— Какие заурядные пристрастия.

— О нет! Если ты намерен готовить для меня, я хочу чего-то необычного. Французскую кухню.

— Ты же понятия не имеешь, что готовят французы.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я знаю все.

— Ты невыносим, — сказал Джон и вспомнил, как Шерлок в своих письмах жаловался на то, что устал говорить по-французски и тосковал по дому.

Эта мысль, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Шерлок сказал:

— Это был не Париж.

— Что?

— Когда я писал это письмо, то находился не в Париже. Я был в маленьком городке в Провансе. Смертельно скучном. Исключая факт, что вместе со мной там скучал и убийца мирового класса, арендовавший в тех местах маленький замок.

Шерлок сказал это, глядя в потолок. Джон почувствовал, как напряглось тело Шерлока под ним, и захотел сменить тему, чтобы у того не возникали потом нежелательные ассоциации между нежностью в постели и подобными воспоминаниями. Он снова опустил голову ему на плечо и сказал:

— Мы не обязаны говорить об этом.

— Можно было бы поехать в Париж, — продолжил Шерлок. — Мне нравится этот город. И я свободно говорю по-французски.

— Разумеется, — сказал Джон. — Мы можем поехать в Париж. Или не остаться тут. Для меня это не имеет значения. — Джон сделал паузу. — Но я намерен настаивать на французском ужине завтра вечером.

— Без проблем, — беззаботно ответил Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся и чмокнул Шерлока в плечо.

— Это кажется тебе странным? — спросил Шерлок.

— Что? — лениво протянул Джон, снова укладываясь на грудь любовника.

— То, что я — не женщина.

— Шерлок, положа руку на сердце, ближе к концу нашей с тобой совместной жизни на Бейкер-стрит, уже казалось странным, когда женщины, с которыми я встречался, в итоге оказывались не тобою. Возможно, это была самая странная ситуация, которую я когда-либо создавал в своей жизни. Скорее всего. Но наша нынешняя жизнь — самый верный выбор, который я сделал за долгое время. Даже дольше, чем за последние полгода.

По телу Шерлока прошла дрожь, и Джон, ощутив ее, снова насторожился.

— Что? — спросил он.

Шерлок, широко раскрыл свои льдисто-голубые глаза и покачал головой.

— Ничего.

— Не ничего. — Джон пошевелился, меняя положение, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть Шерлоку в лицо. — Ты же веришь мне, правда? Дело не в этом?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Шерлок. — Дело не в этом. Я тебе верю. — Шерлок сдвинулся, подталкивая Джона, чтобы тот лег на него, распластавшись. Уотсон с любопытством посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ты — _единственный правильный выбор_ , который я сделал в своей жизни.

Джону понадобилась лишь секунда, чтобы утонуть в этих удивительных глазах, смотрящих на него с такой откровенной уязвимостью, которая очень редко позволяла себе появляться в них. Не просто редко. Никогда и не перед кем, кроме Джона. Он сглотнул, ощущая, как сжалось что-то в груди.

— Не в прошедшем времени, Шерлок. Я — не прошедшее время, а настоящее. Я здесь. С тобой.

И он потянул Шерлока на себя, горячо и нежно целуя.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлока в кровати уже не было. Он позвонил в обслуживание номеров и сел на веранде, водрузив на колени ноутбук. Джон подцепил круассан, сквозь зевоту пробормотал "Доброе утро" и побрел в душ.

— Поехали в город, — проговорил Шерлок, когда он вернулся из душа.

— Могу я сначала выпить кофе? — спросил Джон, наливая напиток в чашку.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, словно Джон был самым неприятным человеком на планете, и принялся барабанить пальцами по столу. Не останавливаясь. Снова и снова.

Джон сделал несколько глотков, и решил, что лучшим в данном случае, будет просто отправиться в город.

— Не бери в голову, — сказал он, отставив кружку. — Купишь мне кофе, когда доберемся до города.

— Ничего подобного, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Когда мы приедем в город, я отправлюсь за покупками.

— Да. За покупками и за кофе для меня, — ответил Джон. — Пойдем.

Шерлок, казалось, развеялся во время поездки. Он, как и прежде, осыпал окружающих водителей оскорблениями, но больше в силу привычки, чем из-за настоящего раздражения.

— Что думаешь купить? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок одарил его быстрым уничтожающим взглядом.

— Твой французский ужин, разумеется.

— Ох, — сообразил Джон. — Тебе и правда не обязательно готовить для меня французский ужин. Я пошутил вчера.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Думаешь, я не в состоянии приготовить французский ужин?

— Шерлок, уверен, что тебе с твоим гениальным мозгом подвластно все. Просто не нужно…

— О, теперь ты решил быть снисходительным, — сказал Шерлок. — Тебе нравится красный снеппер*?

— Думаю, да. Я вообще люблю морепродукты.

— Отлично. Значит, сегодня на ужин меньер** из красного снеппера.

Джон вскинул голову, вспомнив о ноутбуке на коленях у Шерлока.

— Ты поэтому утром лазил по Интернету?

Шерлок не ответил, и это все объяснило.

Джону хотелось подчеркнуть, что Шерлоку действительно не нужно готовить ему ужин, но тот ведь никогда не отказывался от своего, если уж загорался идеей, и Джон решил не спорить. Он оставил Шерлока в лавке с морепродуктами и отправился за кофе к близлежащей кофейной палатке. Когда кофе был готов, он повернулся и едва не опрокинул свежсваренный напиток на себя, столкнувшись с Шерлоком.

— О, Господи, — сказал Джон. — Из-за тебя я утром остался без кофе, разве нет? — Он сделал пару глотков и посмотрел на бумажный пакет, который Шерлок держал в руках. — Купил рыбу? — Когда Шерлок не ответил, Джон взглянул на него. — Что?

Шерлок странно смотрел ему в лицо: напряженно и болезненно. Затем, к удивлению Джона, он протянул руку и грубо прижал его к себе, наклонившись и зарывшись лицом ему в шею. Джон, неловко держа стаканчик с кофе между ними, поднял свободную руку и похлопал Шерлока по спине.

— Все хорошо? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Я обернулся, а тебя нет.

— Я пошел за кофе, — сказал Джон. — И предупредил тебя.

— Знаю. Предупредил. Тебя рядом не оказалось, и я подумал: "Он пошел за кофе, он сказал тебе, что пошел купить кофе". Но я все равно не мог… не мог…

— Глубокий вдох, Шерлок, — перебил его Джон. — Помнишь? Я учил тебя. Сделай глубокий вдох и медленно выдохни. Вот так. Просто дыши.

Мгновение спустя Шерлок отпустил его и отступил назад, явно недовольный.

— Ненавижу это, — выплюнул он.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон. Он замялся, размышляя, следует ли предложить вернуться на виллу. Наконец, остановился на нейтральном варианте: — Мы тут закончили? — На самом деле вряд ли, ибо Шерлок всего лишь купил рыбу, но ему показалось, что это звучало лучше, чем "Поехали домой, пока ты не забился в приступе паники прямо посреди улицы".

— Нет, — стойко ответил Шерлок. — Мы отправляемся по магазинам.

И он двинулся в сторону супермаркета.

Джон последовал за ним. Он взял тележку, не слишком обращая внимание на то, что бросал в нее Шерлок. Он думал о самом Шерлоке — кажется, тот все еще не мог выпустить его из виду без немедленной панической атаки. Что можно с этим сделать и как заставить Шерлока почувствовать себя в безопасности? Джон решил, что, вероятно, пока он бессилен и это — самое худшее. Просто нужно время. И смерть всех подельников Мориарти. Может быть, Майкрофт позаботиться об этом.

Джон моргнул, внезапно сообразив, что Шерлок бросил в тележку тюбик со смазкой к уже лежащим там муке, сливочному маслу и эстрагону.

— Хм, — сказал Джон, взяв тюбик. — Что это?

Шерлок, занятый в этот момент выбором лимона, посмотрел на него.

— Это смазка, Джон. То есть в точности то, что написано на этикете к тюбику.

— Эм… да. Но… — Джон замолчал, не зная, что бы такое сказать, чтобы не выглядеть еще смешнее, ведь он был взрослым человеком и мог — конечно же, мог — просто спросить своего партнера по сексу, что именно тот намеревается делать со смазкой.

— Верни ее на полку, если хочешь, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него. Тот неловко мял в руках лимон.

— Ты делаешь это, поскольку думаешь, будто я этого хочу? Или потому что сам желаешь?

Шерлок с досадой посмотрел на него.

— Джон, честно, ты слишком много думаешь. Мне показалось, она будет полезной для ряда… мероприятий, и я думал обсудить это в стенах дома, но если тебе удобнее рассуждать о более разнообразных и интересных позициях, которыми мы можем пополнить нашу сексуальную жизнь, посреди этого супермаркета, что ж, давай обсудим здесь. Думаю, мне вполне может понравиться, если ты проникнешь в меня.

Женщина средних лет, которая до этого активно изучала лимоны, стрельнула в них взглядом и спешно ретировалась.

— О, — придушенно выдавил Джон.

— Но если эта идея тебе не по душе… — продолжил Шерлок.

— Не… Нет, — запротестовал Джон. — Я не о том, — Джон попытался понять, каким образом можно сформулировать, что фактически он никогда прежде не занимался подобным. Неясно, отчего он просто не мог сказать: "Я никогда не делал этого раньше".

Шерлок вздохнул и, вдруг протянув руку, прижал пальцы ко лбу Джона, слегка погладив его.

— Прекрати, — сказал он.

Джон в замешательстве моргнул и скосил глаза на пальцы Шерлока.

— Прекратить - что?

— Так сосредоточенно морщиться. У тебя всегда такое выражение лица, когда ты начинаешь о чем-то мучительно думать. Уже к вечеру у тебя разболится голова, а я готовлю ужин и буду очень недоволен, если тебе будет слишком плохо, чтобы насладиться им. Поэтому — прекрати. — Шерлок опустил пальцы, и Джон постарался „не морщиться“, хотя не совсем понимал, что это означало. — Ты — доктор, — продолжил Шерлок. — И я ожидаю, что ты быстрее других сможешь отыскать мою простату. А теперь вернемся к соусу Табаско.

Шерлок торопливо рванул вперед, а Джон попробовал выдавить из себя улыбку, глядя на пару, которая нагло пялилась на него.

— Джон Уотсон, вот она, твоя жизнь, — вздохнул он про себя, повернулся и последовал за Шерлоком.

 

* * *

Шерлок отправил его на пляж. То есть, Шерлок отослал его с виллы, но, учитывая утренний инцидент с паникой, Джон решил не уходить дальше пляжа. Он действительно немного удивился, когда Шерлок решил выпустить его из виду, но также знал, насколько тот был потрясен собственным страхом, а потому решительно настроился исправить это или хотя бы ослабить, а никто не мог быть более упрямым, чем Шерлок Холмс.

Итак, Джон сидел на пляже с одним из детективных романов, смотрел на океан и размышлял о психическом состоянии Шерлока. Джон действительно считал, что тому стало лучше. Почти все синяки уже выцвели, он немного прибавил в весе. Глаза прояснились и стали ярче, смеялся он немного чаще, и улыбался более открыто. Он по-прежнему стесняется своих шрамов на спине, но, поскольку у Джона имелся подобный опыт с плечом, он не считал это из ряда вон выходящим.

Джон действительно немного расслабился и был счастлив. Он чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо в жизни, здесь, с Шерлоком. Шерлоком. Но он забыл о небольшом нюансе: Шерлок все еще не отошел. Ему стало лучше, да, но до него прежнего было еще далеко. Джону казалось, что, возможно, тот никогда больше не станет прежним, но Джон готов был довольствоваться текущей версией.

Джон согласился бы и на эмоционального Шерлока. На проблески азарта и энтузиазма, с которыми он решился на готовку ужина, особенно, если учесть, что они находились на Ангильи уже некоторое время, а Шерлок еще ни разу не пожаловался на скуку. Джон был польщен тем, что смог настолько занять его, но в глубине души знал, что это ненормально. Нормальный Шерлок, время от времени, просто будил бы Джона для быстрого перепихона. Нынешний же Шерлок не делал этого.

Он неистово любил его и не хотел давить на него. Джон был очень, очень доволен тем, как обстояли дела, но также не мог не ощущать некий укол сожаления, словно потерял что-то, прежде бывшее в Шерлоке. Потерял навсегда.

Он ни разу не дал себе шанса с тем Шерлоком, и сейчас ненавидел себя за упущенные возможности. Однако ему казалось, что это их общая вина, ведь, скорее всего, Шерлок вовсе не сожалел о прежнем Джоне Уотсоне, который жил с ним до того, как между ними все это произошло.

— Джон? — послышался с порога дома голос Шерлока.

Джон повернулся, сидя на песке, и, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону виллы, которая тонула в умирающем свете заката.

— Я могу войти?

— Да, — чопорно проговорил Шерлок, словно метрдотель в снобистском ресторане.

Джон поднялся, отряхнулся от песка, и направился к дому. Шерлок ждал его у двери, одетый в один из своих костюмов и сливового цвета рубашку, которую Джон никогда раньше не видел на нем.

— Ты так нарядился, — удивленно заметил он.

Шерлок оглядел себя.

— Обычно я именно так и одеваюсь.

— Знаю, но… я имею в виду… — Джон остановился около Шерлока и жестом указал на рубашку. — Раньше ты не носил ее.

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится этот цвет, — пояснил Шерлок.

Джон моргнул.

— О. Да. Действительно.

— Ну, что ж, — сказал Шерлок, словно они все прояснили, — пойдем, иначе все остынет.

Джон шагнул внутрь, но тут же остановился, как вкопанный. Потому что Шерлок зажег свечи и поставил их на стол, уже украшенный чашей со свежими цветами. Вся эта красота стояла на кипенно белой скатерти. Шерлок обошел неподвижную фигуру Джона, подошел к столу и взял два бокала с шампанским, а затем подал один Джону.

— Где ты достал все это? — наконец смог выдавить из себя Джон.

— Обслуживание номеров. Разве ты не видел, как принесли подносы?

— Я просто подумал, что ты решил обхитрить меня таким образом, и на подносах была еда, — удивленно проговорил Джон. — Я не знал, что ты…

— Я не хитрил, Джон. Хочешь произнести тост? — Шерлок выжидательно поднял бокал.

Джон оторвал взгляд от стола, повернулся к Шерлоку и тупо выдохнул: - Ох, — но мгновенно пришел в себя и сказал: — А. Да. За нас, — и краем своего бокала коснулся бокала Шерлока.

Тот отпил немного, а затем оживленно проговорил:

— Ну, присаживайся. Я принесу тебе тарелку.

Джон сел и посмотрел на цветы и мерцающие свечи. Он ощутил, как мысли его замедляются, двигаясь вяло и неторопливо. Он знал, что ужин от Шерлока получится прекрасным, ибо Шерлок во всем был гениален, а раз он настроился покулинарить, блюда получатся безукоризненными. Но подобного он не ожидал.

Шерлок поставил перед ним тарелку, и Джон опустил на нее взгляд.

— Меньер из красного снеппера. Салат из рукколы. Французский хлеб, — озвучил меню Шерлок, хотя еда была вполне очевидной.

Джон потянулся за вилкой и ножом.

— Большое спасибо. Выглядит вкусно.

Шерлок сел напротив него, перед этим поставив на стол тарелку и для себя. Затем взял в руки вилку, и откинулся на спинку стула, закинув ногу на ногу. Он выглядел настолько спокойным и собранным, что Джон тут же подумал: "Господи, он действительно нервничает из-за всего этого!".

Джон отщипнул вилкой тонкий кусочек рыбы, готовый солгать, но ему не пришлось — рыба оказалась божественной на вкус. Джон невольно закрыл глаза, и услышал свой собственный потрясенный выдох: "О, Боже мой".

— Сойдет?

Джон открыл глаза.

— Сойдет? Шерлок, серьезно, как ты мог позволять мне готовить все это время? — Джон с нетерпением засунул в рот еще один кусок. — Это… феноменально. Дух захватывает. Это…

— Это жареная рыба, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, сдерживая смех.

— О, нет, это божественная жаренная рыба, — поправил Джон с полным ртом.

Шерлок расслабился и принялся за еду.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Я же говорил, что смогу сделать это.

— Я ни на миг не сомневался в тебе, — сказал Джон, и добавил: — даже салат вкусный. Ты невероятен.

Шерлок улыбнулся и взялся за рыбу с гораздо большим изяществом, чем Джон, который проглотил свою порцию, едва прожевав.

— Есть еще, если хочешь… — заметил Шерлок.

— Да, хочу, — сказал Джон, встав из-за стола.

Шерлок сразу же поднялся и толкнул его обратно на стул, перехватив опустевшую тарелку. Затем направился в кухню. Это было странно, потому что обычно Джон убирал за Шерлоком тарелки, а не наоборот. Это он готовил и был на подхвате.

Шерлок вернулся с новой порцией для Джона, и тот принялся за неё гораздо медленнее, в уютном молчании, наслаждаясь едой при свечах и образом Шерлока в их свете.

Наконец он спросил:

— И в честь чего все это?

Шерлоку понадобилась секунда, чтобы ответить. Он глотнул шампанского.

— Я думал, это свидание.

— У меня сложилось то же впечатление.

Шерлок с облегчением посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо.

— Думаешь, я не заметил? Свечи и прочее?

— Я не знал, чего ожидать. Мы никогда не были на свидании.

— Ну, кроме всех тех времен, когда Анджело ставил свечку на наш стол.

— Это были неполноценные свидания, — указал Шерлок, раздраженно ковыряясь в тарелке.

— Знаю, — сказал Джон, пихнув ногу Шерлока, безмолвно извиняясь. Ткань брюк была дорогой и мягкой на ощупь. — Все прекрасно. Спасибо.

Шерлок пожал плечами, но выглядел удовлетворенным. Он не ел, но Джона это не удивило. Шерлоковский интерес к пище пошел на спад, и Джон ожидал, что тот со дня на день начнет полностью игнорировать ее.

— Итак, — проговорил Джон. — Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, именно так бы все и было?

— Определи понятие других обстоятельств.

— Познакомились на вечеринке.

— Я не хожу на вечеринки.

— Майкрофт заставил бы.

— Майкрофт заставил бы меня пойти на вечеринку, на которой оказался бы ты? — Шерлок явно с большим сомнением представлял себе подобное.

"Ну, разумеется, разве такое может быть, чтобы Шерлок подыграл?" — подумал Джон. Лучше взвалить весь обоснуй на него.

— Это… вечеринка ветеранов. Раненых в бою.

— И с какой стати мне там быть?

— Потому что кое-кто среди нас сливал секретную информацию, и Майкрофт захотел узнать, кто именно. Так что тебе пришлось прийти и понаблюдать за нами.

— И какие подсказки я прочел бы на ваших лицах, чтобы выяснить это?

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, — махнул вилкой Шерлок. — Майкрофт заставил меня идти на эту вечеринку, и я наблюдаю за некогда ранеными ветеранами, среди которых присутствуешь ты.

— Именно, — подтвердил Джон.

— Ну, я бы подумал: "жаль, кажется, он — гетеросексуал, интересно, получится ли соблазнить его вариантом недорогого жилья?"

— А если бы я был геем, когда мы встретились? — терпеливо спросил Джон.

— Ну, тогда это бы все изменило. С этого и стоило начать свою вымышленную историю, Джон.

— Прости, — серьезно сказал Джон, стараясь не рассмеяться, потому что Шерлок сейчас выглядел очень задумчивым, принявшись серьезно моделировать ситуацию. — Так ты бы пригласил меня на свидание?

Шерлок прищурился и посмотрел на Джона, явно видя того на гипотетической вечеринке, а не здесь, рядом с собой.

— Да, — медленно проговорил он. — Вероятно, пригласил. — И потом, решительно кивнул головой. - Да.

— И сделал бы все это? Приготовил мне ужин при свечах?

— Нет, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок. — Тебе бы это не понравилось. Ты — старомоден. Это слишком интимно для первого свидания. Ты совершенно лишен воображения, когда дело доходит до первых свиданий. Я бы просто пригласил тебя на ужин. В не слишком шикарное место, но и не в забегаловку. Что-нибудь обычное и приятное, где ты смог бы расслабиться.

— И ты бы пустился в дедукцию, рассказав мне обо всех, сидящих рядом с нами. А я бы счел это чертовски возбуждающим.

— Разумеется. Ты бы даже десерта не дождался, предложив мне пойти куда-нибудь перепихнуться.

— Перепихнуться? Правда? На первом свидании? Ты действительно думаешь, что я такой? — подразнил Джон.

— О, я бы превратил тебя именно в такого, — уверенно ответил Шерлок.

— Неужели? Думаешь, смог бы успешно соблазнить меня на первом свидании?

— Дедукция решила бы почти все. У тебя непреодолимое влечение к моему голосу. До тех пор, пока я бы говорил, у тебя точно голова бы шла кругом.

Шерлок понизил голос так, что Джону показалось, словно теплый бархат коснулся его кожи. Он едва сдержал дрожь. Шерлок, конечно, знал об этом эффекте и безжалостно пользовался им в постели. Джон обожал это.

— Так ты… — Джон прочистил горло и глотнул шампанского, чтобы не смотреть на в высшей степени самодовольную физиономию Шерлока. — Так ты думаешь, что смог бы меня соблазнить одной лишь дедукцией? — Вот так. Уже лучше. Голос почти не дрожит.

Шерлок выпрямился на стуле и подался вперед.

— Думаешь, я бы не смог?

Честно говоря, Шерлоку почти удалось соблазнить его, когда Джон все еще цеплялся за свою гетеросексуальность. У Джона-гея не было бы ни единого шанса.

— Нет, думаю, что смог бы, — сказал Джон.

— В любом случае, как я уже сказал, дедукция сделала бы лишь половину работы, — Шерлок вдруг дернул ногой и поставил ее Джону между ног. Джон автоматически раздвинул ноги, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее, одновременно поражаясь происходящему. — А остальное — завершило бы дело, — продолжил Шерлок, и провел пальцами по промежности Джона.

— Ох, — выдавил Джон. — Это… — ему хотелось, чтобы для Шерлока не был столь очевидным тот факт, насколько быстро и сильно возбудился он от этого жеста, однако его нога находилась в слишком подходящем положении, чтобы ощутить это.

Шерлок победоносно и грязно улыбнулся.

— Конечно же, — сказал он, сохраняя тот же тон голоса и слегка надавив ногой. Руки Джона сжались в кулаки, и он понял, что вцепился в скатерть. — Примерно в то же время я перестал бы выдавать тебе факты об окружающих и рассказал о том, насколько у тебя подскочил пульс в этот момент, и как участилось дыхание. Я бы сказал тебе, что ты начинаешь привлекать внимание в том весьма благопристойном ресторане, и предложил бы пойти со мной, — Шерлок наклонился ближе к столу, выразительно глядя на Джона и одновременно двигая ногой. Джон услышал собственный придушенный вздох и не мог отвести взгляда от светлых пронзительных глаз Шерлока. — Я бы сказал тебе… — продолжил Шерлок, и его голос стал невероятно низким. И надо же, бедра Джона и в самом деле дернулись от этого. — …что у тебя самые невероятные глаза из всех, когда-либо виденных мною. Ты знал об этом? Они именно такие. Любой посчитал бы их абсолютно обычными, пока он не подошел бы поближе, и тогда… У него захватило бы дух. Я бы сказал тебе, что вся та сила, которую ты прячешь под скромными джемперами, пробудила во мне множество фантазий, в то время, когда я должен был думать о других вещах. Я бы поведал тебе, что отчаянно желаю ощутить твои руки на своем теле. Итак, что скажешь? — голос Шерлока превратился в непристойное мурлыканье, оседая на теле Джона. Взгляд, брошенный на него из-под полуопущенных век, был полон надежд.

Джон не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Ужин, несправедливо горячий голос и откровенно знающая, что творит, нога Шерлока, стерли из его головы абсолютно все мысли.

Шерлок слегка отодвинул ногу, и Джон тут же подался вперед на стуле, чтобы вернуть прикосновение.

— А, понравилось? — спросил Шерлок с легким весельем в голосе.

Джон пообещал себе чуть позже обязательно сделать все, чтобы стереть эту ухмылочку с его лица.

— Чертовски впечатляюще, знаешь ли.

Шерлок опустил ногу обратно на пол, и, не глядя, обулся. Джон удивленно моргнул, пытаясь обрести равновесие и уговаривая себя не нырять под стол за ногой Шерлока.

— Так что, — сказал Шерлок, усмехнувшись, — я бы соблазнил тебя на первом свидании, — он встал, подхватил тарелки и безобидно поинтересовался: — пудинг?

— Пудинг? — прокаркал Джон, когда к нему, в конце концов, вернулся голос.

— Да, — Шерлок сходил на кухню и вернулся с двумя блюдами. — Шоколадный. Он из ресторана, так что его готовил не я.

— Нет ни единого шанса, чтобы мы прямо сейчас занялись чертовым пудингом, — сообщил ему Джон, подскочив и дернув на себя, а затем грубо и требовательно поцеловав.

Шерлок лишь на секунду поддался, а потом отстранился. Его глаза весело поблескивали.

— Но Джон, пудинг очень вкусный, — упорствовал он, опустив одну тарелку с десертом на стол, а в другую, опустил два пальца, затем, тщательно их облизав.

Джон прищурился.

— Я убью тебя, — решил он.

Шерлок засмеялся и рванулся из его объятий, но Джон легко поймал его и крепко сжал.

— Ты разозлился, потому что я изменил тебе с пудингом? — спросил Шерлок кокетливо, и Джон мгновенно подумал о том, насколько он великолепен сейчас: такой игривый и счастливый. — Потому что это действительно отличный пудинг.

— Заткнись. Больше ни слова о пудинге, — сказал Джон и толкнул его в сторону кровати.

Шерлок отступил с характерным для него изяществом, по-прежнему держа в руках блюдо с пудингом.

— Это не та спальня.

Джон опрокинул его на кровать и оседлал, склонившись над ним.

— Тебе повезло, что это вообще кровать.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему.

— Ты не собираешься убивать меня.

— Да неужели?

— Трахнуть - да, — сказал Шерлок, и вдруг впечатал пудинг в лицо Джона.

Джон принялся отплевываться, резко стирая с лица сладкую массу.

— Мудак, — сказал он, и Шерлок захихикал. Джон сцеловал с его губ этот смешок, подумав, что именно таков смех Шерлока Холмса на вкус. Он мог бы поспорить, что до него никто и никогда не пробовал этот вкус. Смех Шерлока замер, и уже через мгновение тот ответил на поцелуй, схватив Джона за шею. Джон провел измазанной в пудинге рукой вдоль шеи Шерлока и прервал поцелуй, чтобы слизать сладкий след, оставшийся после его прикосновения. Шерлок сжал руку в уже растрепавшихся волосах Джона и вцепился ногтями в кожу, откинув голову назад, чтобы дать Джону как можно больше доступа к своей шее.

— Пудинг был отличной идеей, — хрипло проговорил Джон, вылизывая каждый сантиметр гладкой кожи Шерлока. — Очень вкусно.

— Кажется, кто-то приказал заткнуться насчет пудинга, — пробормотал Шерлок Джону в рот, а затем перекатился, жестко поцеловав Джона и вжав его в матрас, одновременно стянув с него шорты. — Смазка в другой комнате, — добавил он.

— Мы не будем прерываться, чтобы сходить за ней, — сказал Джон. — Ради Бога, ты прикоснешься ко мне или нет?

Игривое настроение Шерлока, по-видимому, подошло к концу, потому что он тут же послушался, и Джон застонал, потянув его на себя, глубоко и жадно целуя. Шерлок извивался на нем, борясь с собственным ремнем на брюках, самими брюками, и Джон подумал, какого же черта нужно было напяливать на себя такое количество одежды. Но вскоре Джон вообще перестал думать, потому что Шерлок прижался к нему именно так, как он хотел с того момента, как нога принялась дразнить его.

— Ох, черт, — пробормотал он, когда тот втянул в рот кожу на его шее, и сильнее прижал голову Шерлока к себе.

Шерлок, нависнув, смотрел на него. Он был весь в пудинге — лицо, волосы и сливового цвета рубашка — полная катастрофа, но Джон подумал, что тот никогда еще не выглядел столь неотразимо. Джон привстал и прошептал Шерлоку на ухо:

— Я думал, моя скрытая сила привлекла тебя, — он сжал зубами мочку Шерлока, и тот всхлипнул. — И мои руки на тебе, разве не этого ты хотел? — Джон провел по нему рукой, совершенно откровенно иллюстрируя свои слова. Джон теперь знал, как именно нужно коснуться Шерлока, чтобы тот изогнулся, закрыв глаза от наслаждения. Поэтому он беззастенчиво воспользовался своим знанием, ибо хотел совершенно уничтожить Шерлока, заставить его почувствовать себя так же, как он тогда, за столом.

— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок и вцепился пальцами в его футболку, потянув на себя, чтобы поцеловать.

— Именно так бы все и было? — спросил Джон и сжал зубами припухшую нижнюю губу Шерлока. — Наше первое сексуальное свидание?

— Нет, — Шерлок попытался покачать головой и одновременно поцеловать Джона. — Это… лучше… лучше…

Джон выпустил рот Шерлока, внезапно почувствовав, что не может дышать, словно все это — слишком, чересчур для него, и если он полюбит его еще чуточку сильнее, сердце не выдержит и просто разорвется. Он прижался лбом к Шерлоку и выдохнул:

— Ты…

Он понятия не имел, что хотел сказать ему.

Шерлок отчаянно и моляще выдохнул: "Джо-он", требуя, желая его, и Джон коснулся губами его уха, прошептав: "я люблю тебя". Шерлок выдохнул и кончил.

А затем, даже не отдышавшись, с характерной лихорадочной энергией, свойственной ему после оргазма, Шерлок накинулся на Джона, впившись в его рот, и Джон даже не успел осознать, насколько близок он был к краю, пока Шерлок не толкнул его за грань.

Шерлок прошептал: "я тоже люблю тебя" и поцеловал его, слизав кусочки пудинга, и у Джона голова закружилась от удовольствия.

Шерлок лег Джону на грудь, положив голову ему под подбородок, а он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не перестать дышать. Немного взяв себя в руки, Джон осознал, во что превратилась кровать после их игрищ. Все вокруг было покрыто пудингом. Шерлок перевернул тарелку с ним и Джон понятия не имел, куда теперь она делась.

Но почти сразу же Джон осознал — ему наплевать на эти мелочи.

Шерлок поцеловал его грудь и пошевелился, чтобы слезть с него.

Джон, не открывая глаз (ибо казалось, что это потребует слишком больших усилий), немедленно схватился за его рубашку и потянул на себя.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Не двигайся. Просто представь, что секс истощил тебя настолько, что на секунду ты превратился в совершенно обыкновенного человека, который просто полежит со мной в обнимку.

— Джон, мы кошмарно грязные.

— Ммм, это приятная грязь, — Джон попытался погладить Шерлока по волосам, ибо знал, насколько тот любит это, но его волосы сбились в сплошной сладкий шоколадный колтун. А Шерлок очень трепетно относился к своей шевелюре. Он наверняка начнет жаловаться и ворчать, едва осознает это. "Секс в душе", — подумал Джон, погрузившись в эту фантазию.

Он почти уснул, когда Шерлок вдруг резко встал. Но он слишком расслабился, чтобы запротестовать как-то более существенно, чем раздраженно забормотать.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — прошептал Шерлок.

Джон задумался о том, какие угрозы пустить в ход, если тот задержится где-нибудь, но это потребовало бы определенных сил, которых у него не было, поэтому он просто проговорил их у себя в голове.

Шерлок вернулся с влажным полотенцем, и быстро обтер его.

— Нам нужно в душ, — сказал Шерлок.

— Через минуту, — невнятно промямлил Джон. Вероятно, очень невнятно.

Шерлок свернулся на его груди, счастливо вздохнув, и Джон от этого резко открыл глаза, мгновенно проснувшись. Потому что это было тем, что Шерлок хотел постоянно. Он любил секс, Джон был абсолютно уверен в этом, ибо слишком часто являлся его инициатором. Но не этого он хотел от Джона. Не только этого. Ему хотелось объятий и свиданий при свечах, заигрываний, поддразниваний, и смеха до упаду. Такие по-настоящему простые и незамысловатые желания, совсем не похожие на Шерлока, того Шерлока, которого знал весь остальной мир — резкого, нелюдимого, упакованного в его костюмы и сыплющего саркастичными замечаниями. Джон не был уверен, что сможет добиться от Шерлока понимания того, насколько сложно осознавать его таким: уязвимым и простым, в основе своей сложности, ведь это настоящий дар, недоступный больше никому. Джон поднял руки и заключил его в объятия, прижав так близко к себе, насколько было возможно.

— Что?.. — удивленно спросил Шерлок, слегка поерзав в кольце его рук.

— Я буду любить тебя до конца нашей жизни, — хрипло пообещал Джон. — Ты будешь смеяться со мной, и я сделаю все, чтобы тебе никогда не стало скучно. А еще — я позабочусь о твоей безопасности.

Шерлок помолчал, а потом высвободился настолько, чтобы привстать и посмотреть Джону прямо в глаза. Долгое мгновение он просто изучал его лицо, а потом повторил:

— Я буду любить тебя до конца нашей жизни. Ты будешь смеяться со мной, и я сделаю все, чтобы тебе никогда не стало скучно. А еще — я позабочусь о твоей безопасности.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ну, вот и все. Решено.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, а затем снова опустил голову ему на грудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Красный снэппер или рифовый окунь (Red snapper) – рыба, принадлежащая к большому семейству рифовых окуней, обитающих в тропических водах мирового океана.
> 
> **Меньер - способ приготовления рыбы. Филе или маленькую целую рыбу посыпают мукой, затем жарят на сковороде в сливочном масле, подают с соусом из коричневого сливочного масла, лимонным соком и нарезанной петрушкой.


	8. Chapter 8

Ночью Джону приснился кошмар. Ужасно несправедливо, ведь накануне у него был невероятно счастливый вечер. Но именно так и действовали кошмары — стоило расслабиться и ощутить радость жизни, как собственное подсознание наносило удар.

Этот кошмар был совершенно новым. Ему не снился Афганистан или падение Шерлока. Он видел себя в космосе среди созвездий. Джон проплывал мимо Ориона, когда тот повернул голову, взглянул на него и хищно оскалился. Джон вздрогнул и попытался вернуться на Землю, но ее не было. Он не мог отыскать Землю, потому что она превратилась в обычный шар, на котором невозможно было отыскать дом. Он понял, что находится в космосе, и попытался вдохнуть, чтобы позвать на помощь, но не смог сделать этого, потому что в космосе не было кислорода, и его уносило все дальше, засасывало все глубже в вакуум. Вокруг него — лишь сплошное одиночество и неоткуда было ждать помощи среди этой огромной пустой тьмы. Он находился в смятении и изо всех сил старался вернуться, но не знал как. Джон проснулся среди развороченных простыней, запутавшихся в ногах, крепко сжимая в руках подушку. Шерлока в постели не было.

Лежа в темноте, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя ощущение кошмара. Он не одинок. И не в вакууме. Он с Шерлоком в доме на Ангилье.

Джон встал с кровати, натянул плавки, которые валялись около кровати, и отправился на поиски Шерлока. Тот сидел на веранде и смотрел на созвездия, разбросанные по небу. Когда он вышел, Шерлок взглянул на него и коротко резюмировал:

— Дурной сон.

Джон решил не отвечать на очевидность. Он лег на скамейку рядом Шерлоком, положив голову ему на колени, просто потому, что сейчас мог это сделать и ощущал потребность в контакте и комфорте. В его жизни и так было достаточно ночей, наполненных кошмарами, когда Шерлока не было рядом.

Слава Богу, Шерлок, казалось, почувствовал, насколько ему сейчас это нужно, и нежно погладил его по голове, пропуская отросшие пряди между пальцами. Джон закрыл глаза, вздохнул и почувствовал, как расслабляется от этой ласки.

Он ощутил легкое давление на голову и понял, что Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в волосы.

— Прости, что оставил тебя одного в постели, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Джон, ведь это действительно было так. Шерлок спал тогда, когда хотел, и было нечто успокаивающее в этом отсутствии режима и согласованности их сна. Нечто, казавшееся Джону прежде навеки потерянным.

Их окружала тишина и темнота. Даже океан, казалось, притих и едва слышно шелестел. Голова Джона покоилась у Шерлока на коленях, поэтому он не мог посмотреть на него, даже если бы открыл глаза.

— Шерлок, я не жалуюсь и не настаиваю на разговоре, потому что понимаю: вероятно, большая часть этого разговора — полный кошмар. Но… мы хоть когда-нибудь вернемся домой?

Шерлок молчал так долго, что Джон решил, будто тот вовсе не станет отвечать. Его руки замерли после этого вопроса, но затем снова принялись поглаживать его. Наконец, он ответил:

— Знаешь, у меня был план. Если я доживу до старости, до того момента, когда уже физически не смогу гоняться за преступниками, хотя в этой идее столько допущений и всевозможных "если"…

— Потому что ты и вообразить себе не можешь время, когда перестанешь гоняться за преступниками, — перебил его Джон.

— Ну… и это тоже, — согласился Шерлок, а затем замолчал.

Джон открыл глаза, и посмотрел на звездный свет, падающий на воду.

— И каков был план? — подсказал он, решив, что Шерлок передумал продолжать.

— Я собирался уйти на покой.

— Ты? На покой?

— Маленький домик где-нибудь у моря. Я вообще очень люблю море. Оно отлично расслабляет. Ну… да, коттедж у моря. Уютный, прекрасный и захламленный множеством вещей.

— Вероятно, Сассекс, — предложил Джон.

— Да, он подошел бы, — согласился Шерлок.

— Но чем бы ты занимался там? Тебе необходимо какое-то занятие, в противном случае, ты бы начал сходить с ума уже через несколько часов пребывания в этой обители, и принялся бы требовать возвращения в Лондон.

— Я бы занялся разведением пчел.

— Пчел?

— Я хочу собирать мед. У меня бы отлично получилось. Пчелы — удивительные существа. Они бы полностью завладели моим вниманием. Я сменил бы изучение человеческих тел на исследование пчелиных.

— Ты ведь и правда серьезно подумывал об этом, — осенило Джона.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Просто… я никогда не загадывал так далеко наперед.

— А что ты думаешь делать, когда постареешь?

— Разве это не очевидно из того, какую жизнь я выбрал? Я вообще не планировал дожить до старости.

— Какой же ты нелепый, — сказал Шерлок, наполнив свои слова бездной эмоций.

— А я могу рассчитывать на комнатушку в твоем домике в Сассексе?

— Тебе достанется моя комната.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Ты рассказал мне об этом, потому что больше не веришь в это? — спросил Джон. — Никакого Сассекса?

Снова тишина.

— Я не знаю, сможем ли мы хоть когда-нибудь вернуться домой, Джон. Не знаю, возможно ли это. Не представляю, получится ли у меня когда-нибудь перестать оглядываться через плечо в ожидании момента, когда на нас нападут. Я не знаю, сможем ли мы хоть когда-нибудь перестать убегать. Вместе — ты и я, — он явно колебался, прежде, чем закончил. — Тебя устроит такая жизнь?

Джон посмотрел на идиотские, злобные созвездия, являющиеся ему в кошмарах, и уносящие его вдаль от дома. Но это не было правдой. Он уже дома, потому что дом был там, где находился Шерлок. Здесь. С ним.

Джон повернулся так, чтобы можно было поймать взгляд Шерлока.

— Я отлично бегаю, — сказал он и поцеловал его.

 

* * *

Джон несколько сонный от ничегонеделанья, был полон решимости не дать кошмарам омрачить его день. Он решил приложить все силы и не позволить беспокойству за свое будущее — каким бы оно ни оказалось с Шерлоком — испортить ему жизнь. Поэтому они с Шерлоком провели день по-доброму препираясь из-за готовки. В итоге, Джон, разумеется, уступил, что было вовсе не удивительно. Шерлок читал вслух один из своих криминальных романов, умудряясь превращать это в откровенное соблазнение — его голос сочился сексуальностью, даже когда он произносил такие вещи, как «тройное убийство» и «обезглавливание». Черт, возможно именно поэтому. Они прогулялись по пляжу, любуясь закатом, хотя Шерлок большую часть времени следил за людьми, которые их окружали, и, в конце концов, Джон решил, что им стоит вернуться на виллу. Когда они пришли, Шерлок объявил, что собирается еще раз принять душ, ибо до сих пор ощущал запах шоколада в волосах, а Джон, томно развалившись на диване, включил телевизор. Он даже не заметил, как задремал, пока Шерлок не заполз на него сверху и не разбудил.

— Устал? — спросил Шерлок, уткнувшись Джону в футболку.

— Ммм, — промычал Джон, потому что кошмар прошлой ночью в самом деле не дал ему нормально выспаться. Он коснулся влажных волос Шерлока. — Ты меня намочил.

— Мне это нравится, — твердо объявил Шерлок.

— Что — «это»? Промочить меня насквозь? Лежать в обнимку на диване? Эта вилла? Ангилья? Я? Секс?

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Передача о природе, которую ты смотришь. — И через паузу добавил: — тебе понравился «Скайфолл»?

— Я не смотрел его.

— Что? Я ходил на этот ужасный фильм только ради тебя.

— В последний раз я именно с тобой смотрел фильм о Джеймсе Бонде. И не мог заставить себя… — Джон не договорил, потому что знал — не стоит заканчивать это предложение.

Шерлок помолчал минуту, а потом спросил:

— Как там Гарри?

Джон напрягся.

— Что?

— Ты ни разу не упомянул о ней. Как она?

— С чего это ты заговорил о ней? — резко спросил Джон.

— Не важно, — сказал Шерлок, и быстро прижался ко рту Джона.

Тот оттолкнул его.

— Нет. Исключено. Не думай, что выкрутишься из этого разговора при помощи траха. Даже не пытайся. Тебе не нравится Гарри, ты никогда не любил ее и никогда не говорил о ней, если не хотел позлорадствовать насчет ее алкоголизма или же продемонстрировать свой эгоизм, утверждая, что я должен отдавать тебе все свое время, ничего не оставив ей. Отвали от меня, — он грубо отпихнул его, выпутываясь из объятий Шерлока, чтобы слезть с дивана.

— Джон, — начал Шерлок.

Джон остановился у порога и обернулся к нему.

— Нет, — яростно бросил он. — Я ведь здесь, не так ли? Разве я не сделал свой выбор? Ты выиграл. Но я не позволю тебе злорадствовать на эту тему.

Он вышел на веранду. Сумерки остудили дневной жар и ветерок, долетающий с океана, был прохладным и оживленным. Он спустился по ступеням на пляж, но остался в пределах видимости с виллы. Он был зол на Шерлока, но не собирался третировать его, растворившись во тьме пляжа.

— Я спросил о ней не для того, чтобы позлорадствовать, — сказал Шерлок из-за его спины.

— Припоминаешь причину моих внезапных вечерних прогулок по Лондону? — спросил Джон, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, — откровенно недоуменно отозвался Шерлок.

— О, Боже, — пробормотал Джон.

— Разве была какая-то причина?

— Была. Но ты не обращал на нее внимания, предпочитая дуться на диване.

— Ах, это. Но ведь это не причина.

— Именно она. Поэтому сейчас ты должен пойти дуться на диване, пока я постою здесь и остыну.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты злишься, — с нажимом проговорил Шерлок. — Поскольку я упомянул о ней вовсе не ради того, чтобы позлорадствовать.

Джон развернулся к нему.

— Ты всегда говоришь о ней лишь из-за этого. Всегда. То есть, порой, может быть, ты упоминал ее, чтобы изобразить сожаление, но лишь потому, что знал — если сделаешь это, я, в конечном итоге, позволю тебе добиться своего, так же, как и всегда, а затем тебе представится шикарная возможность позубоскалить на эту тему.

Шерлок принялся неловко перетаптываться, и Джон понял — тот отчаянно хочет что-то сказать.

— Что? — жестко спросил Джон.

— Я не всегда злорадствовал, говоря о ней, даже когда порой раздражался от ее выходок, — выпалил Шерлок.

— Не в этом дело, Шерлок, — отрезал Джон. — Ты ни о ком не спросил. Ни о миссис Хадсон, ни о Лестрейде. Первый, кем ты внезапно заинтересовался — моя сестра, которая всегда тебя ненавидела. И это несправедливо, — Джон шагнул навстречу Шерлоку. — Куда еще мне придется последовать за тобой, Шерлок? Сколько еще мне нужно будет тебе отдать? Зачем ты нарочно напоминаешь мне о том, что пришлось оставить позади ради тебя? Начнем с того, что тебе известно, как сильно я тоскую по дому.

Шерлок не дрогнул и не произнес ни слова, когда Джон вплотную приблизился к нему. Он просто серьезно смотрел на него, и его глаза бледно сверкали от света, падающего с виллы.

— Ты сделал это нарочно? — спросил Джон в ответ на молчание Шерлока. — Потому что я не позволю тебе устраивать проверки моей верности таким образом. Ты должен верить, что я не брошу тебя и без манипулирования за счёт всех моих слабых мест, это понятно? Я - не один из твоих экспериментов: «Сколько Джон вытерпит, прежде, чем уйдет?» Только попробуй сделать нечто подобное и, клянусь Богом, Шерлок, получишь по башке.

Шерлок моргнул. Он стоял с совершенно бесстрастным выражением лица вплоть до последних слов Джона, которые явно напугали его.

— Я упомянул о ней не для того, чтобы позлорадствовать. Мне пришло в голову, что ей стало лучше, ведь иначе ты бы не бросился искать меня, оставив ее.

— Что ж. Ты ошибся, — немного помедлив, сказал Джон.

— Ей не лучше?

— Я даже не вспомнил о ней, когда рванул искать тебя. Ты все еще недооцениваешь силу моих чувств. Я не думал о ней. Так что спасибо, что напомнил.

У Шерлока хватило совести немного стушеваться.

— Я…

— Не бери в голову, Шерлок, — Джон потер ладонью лицо и отвернулся, присев на скамейку. — Просто…

Шерлок не понял намека уйти, и оставить его в покое.

— Майкрофт присылал мне отчеты. Обо всех вас. Я не спросил о Лестрейде и миссис Хадсон, потому что знаю, что с ними все в порядке. Или, по крайней мере, было, когда я говорил с ним в последний раз, а это случилось до того, как ты уехал за мной.

Джон потер пальцами виски и сказал:

— У тебя странное определение понятия «все в порядке».

Повисла тишина, и когда Джон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, того уже не оказалось рядом. Он ушел. Джон вздохнул и подумал, что возможно, — только возможно — он спроецировал свое чувство вины на Шерлока. Хотя он был почти уверен, что Шерлок намеренно задал этот вопрос, чтобы напомнить ему, чем пришлось пожертвовать.

Джон встал и зашел в дом. Шерлок оставил включенным телевизор, но сам ушел в спальню. Ту, в которой они спали прошлую ночь, и которая, вообще-то, не была той, где они спали постоянно.

— Ты лег не в ту постель, — сказал Джон.

— Неужели? — не поворачиваясь, отозвался Шерлок.

Джон сел на кровать. Шерлок не повернулся, продолжив демонстрировать ему свою спину. Джону пришло в голову, что если Шерлок кажется ему очаровательным даже когда злится, это, вероятно, признак истинной любви.

— Я ничего о ней не знаю, — сказал Джон. — Мы не… после того, как ты… мы перестали общаться.

Шерлок открыл глаза.

— Почему?

— Потому что она думала, что я идиот, раз верил в тебя, а я устал переубеждать ее.

До Шерлока, казалось, наконец дошло.

— О, — в конце концов сказал он.

— Поэтому я не знаю, как она поживает.

Шерлок помолчал.

— Ты можешь написать ей, — предложил он.

— Я думал, ты против того, чтобы раздавать координаты нашего местоположения.

— Да. Так и есть. Но, наверное, нам все равно придется рано или поздно сменить место, и если это сделает тебя… — Шерлок умолк, неловко глядя на Джона. — Ты можешь поручить это Майкрофту. Я знаю, что ты отправлял ему сообщения украдкой.

— Всего парочку.

— Они отследили твой мобильный, если действительно хотели нас найти.

— Это одноразовый номер.

— Они точно определили тебя по последней записи в блоге.

— Ох, — дошло до Джона. Он не подумал об этом.

— Не волнуйся. Жест был прекрасен, и до сих пор я не почувствовал никакой угрозы.

— Может, они действительно решили, что ты мертв.

— Именно поэтому мы не можем вернуться домой.

— И ты доверишь моей сестре наш секрет, если я напишу ей?

— Это ты доверишь его ей, — сказал Шерлок.

Джон подумал, а потом сказал:

— Нет. Я не хочу превращать ее в мишень.

— Значит ей лучше считать тебя мертвым? Это глава из моего романа, доктор Уотсон.

— Я знаю.

— И, наверное, неправильное решение.

— Наверное, — Джон разочарованно вздохнул. — Давай спать, — решил он. — Я могу написать Майкрофту утром.

 

* * *

Джон не написал Майкрофту утром. Пока Шерлок плескался в душе, он приготовил яичницу в качестве извинения за свое вчерашнее поведение. Когда Шерлок вернулся, Джон поставил перед ним тарелку с завтраком и принялся извиняться.

— Мы должны сегодня заняться подводным плаванием.

— Что, прости? — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок оторвал кусочек от тоста и засунул его ему в рот, а это шло в разрез с его планом извинений.

— Ты давно хотел поплавать с аквалангом. Твоя история интернет-запросов просто кричит об этом. И даже не притворяйся, будто не знал, что я засуну в нее нос.

— Конечно, я знал об этом, — сказал Джон и сел за стол вместе с ним. — Но я просматривал информацию об этом некоторое время назад. Почему ты сейчас предложил?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— А почему бы не сейчас?

Джону хотелось спросить, не из-за вчерашней ли ссоры родилось это внезапное желание, отчего Шерлок решил, что, возможно, им необходимо провести какое-то время вне тесных стен виллы. Или же Шерлок чувствовал себя виноватым и собирался сделать ему приятное. Джон хотел спросить, не замучила ли Шерлока скука, но это привело бы к напоминанию о том, сколько всего пришлось перенести Шерлоку за последнее время, а Джон не намерен был касаться этой темы.

Поэтому он сказал:

— Ладно. Поплаваем с аквалангом.

Они приехали в дайвинг-центр. Шерлок заявил, что у него не было никакого желания ввязываться в это, и он просто составляет Джону компанию. Он изучал историю возникновения снаряжения для дайвинга, которая украшала стены в зале ожидания, пока Джон читал правила и заполнял форму согласия. И тут в дверях появилась пара молодоженов, с которыми они столкнулись, когда заказывали снорклинг.

— О, ну надо же! — воскликнула девушка. — Та парочка молодоженов!

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который одарил пару жестким и неприязненным взглядом.

— Меня зовут Сэнди, — продолжила женщина, по-видимому, не замечая, как сильно Шерлок не хотел пожимать ей руку. — А это Джим. Мой муж, — Сэнди хихикнула. — Мне до сих пор так непривычно это говорить!

— Джим, — повторил Шерлок, слегка сузив глаза.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Джон.

— Я — Дэвид, — сказал Шерлок, — а это Джон.

Они кивнули и обменялись рукопожатиями.

— Итак, Дэвид, — весело сказал Джим, — надумали попробовать подводное плавание?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Он просто упал мне на хвост в качестве одолжения, — сказал Джон. — По-правде говоря, это очень мило с его стороны.

— Оооо, — протянула Сэнди, и захлопала ресницами, словно сочла их самой замечательной парой на свете.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, когда молчание стало неловким. - Вот, я все подписал. Полагаю, мне пора переодеться, — он протянул бумаги и последовал за сотрудником в раздевалку. Затем повернулся к Шерлоку и сказал вполголоса: — Мы можем уйти. Я знаю, ты от них не в восторге.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Они… кажется, очень интересные.

— Нет, не кажется.

— Все нормально, — стойко проговорил Шерлок. — Я не собираюсь впасть в гипервентиляцию.

Он сдержал слово. Сидел молча и настороженно, наблюдая, как Джон, Сэнди и Джим брали уроки в бассейне перед непосредственным погружением, а затем последовал за ними наружу и выглядел совершенно нормально, вплоть до того момента, когда схватил Джона за руку, не дав отплыть лодке.

— Не уходи, — он не смотрел на Джона. Шерлок не отводил взгляда от Джима и Сэнди.

Джон ожидал этого, поэтому не стал спорить.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и вылез из лодки.

— Ты расстроен? — спросил его Шерлок, когда Джон переоделся.

— Совсем нет. Не волнуйся об этом.

Шерлок молчал, пока они садились в машину, а затем, когда они поехали в сторону дома, сказал:

— Это подозрительно.

А вот к этому Джон был не готов. Он ожидал, что Шерлок разозлится на себя за то, что не захотел выпустить его из вида, запаниковал на ровном месте, и признает себя параноиком.

— Что именно?

— Джим и Сэнди. Их появление там, — он скептически произнес их имена, явно ставя их в мысленные кавычки.

— Ну, это маленький остров, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Мне они не понравились. Совсем. Думаю, нам пора сменить место.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Джон.

— Сейчас. Немедленно. Мы соберем вещи, как только вернемся на виллу.

— И куда мы поедем?

— Сядем на первый же рейс из этого аэропорта и обсудим конечный пункт в самолете. Нам нужны новые паспорта, эти уже не годятся.

Джон прикусил язык. Он хотел сказать, что Шерлок перегибает палку, но не хотел нервировать его еще больше.

— Я должен был раньше заметить, — выплюнул Шерлок, больше для себя, чем для Джона. — Поверить не могу, что позволил нам так надолго задержаться. Глупость, это такая глупость. Из-за меня нас наверняка чуть не убили…

— Эй, — сказал Джон и положил свою руку на пальцы Шерлока, судорожно вцепившиеся в руль. — Прекрати. Если мы и погибнем, то именно сейчас, да и то потому, что ты не смог сосредоточиться на вождении. Все нормально, мы живы, и никто не пострадал. Мы сменим паспорта и скроемся, снова став для всех невидимками

— Мы не станем невидимками, потому что они узнали, что мы — живы. Я не могу поверить, что свалял такого дурака. Прости меня, Джон, уверен, ты рассчитывал доверить свою жизнь кому-то более компетентному.

— Не ты один отвечаешь за мою жизнь. Или за свою. Я с тобой в обоих случаях.

Шерлок быстро посмотрел на него, а затем снова перевел взгляд на дорогу, резко кивнув.

— Да. Верно. Хорошо.

— Итак, мы сядем в самолет и начнем все заново где-нибудь еще, — сказал Джон, пытаясь произнести это максимально спокойным тоном, хотя от мысли, что ему до конца дней придется вот так прыгать с места на место, становилось нехорошо.

Шерлок остановил машину возле виллы, посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Джон, достань пистолет.

Джон насторожился.

— Что? Зачем?

— Потому что ты стреляешь лучше меня, а на вилле кто-то есть.

Джон посмотрел в сторону дома. Он не увидел ничего, что указывало бы на постороннее присутствие, и Шерлок вел себя, как параноик. Джон не знал, стоило ли его попытаться успокоить или же просто согласиться с ним. Пока он решал, Шерлок вышел из машины и вытащил пистолет из внутреннего кармана куртки.

Джон выругался и выскочил за ним, схватив его за руку, чтобы остановить.

— Прекрати это! — прошипел он. — Я иду в первый, потому что стреляю лучше тебя. Ты сам это признал.

— С дальнего расстояния, — тихо отозвался Шерлок. — Поэтому я пойду первым, поскольку лучше стреляю вблизи, а ты останешься и прикроешь меня, если я упущу его.

— Если ты упустишь его? А может, он застрелит тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь поднять пистолет?

— Ты не пойдешь первым, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон выпустил его руку. Шерлок направился к вилле.

Джон в бешенстве последовал за ним, достав из кармана пистолет.

— Разве нам не стоит не так явно бросаться в глаза тем, кто проник в дом?

— Мы не сможем подойти незаметно. Именно в этом и был смысл расположения нашего дома.

Так и было, просто Джон слишком злился, чтобы подумать об этом. Он взбесился еще сильнее, когда Шерлок внезапно рванул вперед. Джон разразился проклятиями, потому что обогнать эти чертовы длинные ноги на такой короткой дистанции он не мог, а если на вилле и правда кто-то есть и выстрелит в Шерлока…

Шерлок быстро скрылся внутри, и Джон понял, что дверь открыта, а значит, паранойя Шерлока была не беспочвенна — кто-то проник в дом. Однако никто не стрелял, но Джон не успел понять, хорошо это или плохо. Он остановился и попытался решить, что делать дальше.

И в этот момент до него донесся спокойный голос Майкрофта Холмса:

— Входите, Джон. Нет необходимости уподобляться излишнему драматизму Шерлока.


	9. Chapter 9

— Тебе неимоверно нужна моя помощь, — именно так начал Майкрофт, и Джон решил, что худшего вступления Майкрофт придумать просто не смог бы.

Джон приготовил и подал чай, поскольку всегда так поступал, когда не знал, что делать. Все то время, пока Джон суетился на кухне, Шерлок с Майкрофтом не проронили ни слова. Конечно, Шерлок куксился. А Майкрофт не был бы самим собой, если б не наслаждался этим. Джон представил себе, какую истерику закатит Шерлок, когда Майкрофт уйдет — ведь он обещал ему, что тот их не побеспокоит.

— Ты растолстел, — сказал Шерлок, глотнув чая.

"Вечер обещает быть невероятно веселым",— подумал Джон.

Майкрофт проигнорировал шпильку.

— Ваши личности раскрыли.

— Знаю, — небрежно бросил Шерлок. — Мы с Джоном как раз собирались уехать. Ты задержал нас. И из-за этого теперь всех нас, вероятно, убьют.

— Ты уже исчерпал свои девять жизней? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Погодите, — сказал Джон. — Откуда вы знаете, что наши личности раскрыли?

— Ну, он ведь выследил нас, не так ли? — раздраженно спросил Шерлок.— А если Майкрофт сделал это, тогда в принципе может и любой другой.

Майкрофт сощурился, а затем бросил Джону папку с досье на журнальный столик. Джон вспомнил, как когда-то давно в «Диогене» Майкрофт точно так же бросил ему досье на подосланных им убийц, и едва не рассмеялся. В то время его жизнь можно было назвать практически золотой порой, ведь он представить себе не мог, чтобы случилось нечто плохое. Времена меняются. Джон посмотрел на досье, и его затошнило, но он заставил себя открыть его и прочесть.

— Это Сэнди и Джим, — удивленно признал он.

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд.

— Я же говорил.

— Я... — Джон подумал, что ему не стоит говорить Шерлоку, будто он воспринял его слова, как приступ паранойи. — Вероятно, я не понял. Они живут в этом отеле. И могли бы убить нас в любой момент, пока мы спали.

— Во-первых, я оскорблен твоей уверенностью, будто я оставил бы нас беззащитными и позволил этому произойти. Во-вторых, думаю, они не ожидали осложнения в лице тебя. И пытались решить, что с тобой делать.

— Почему просто не убили?

— Мы имеем дело с людьми Мориарти, — сухо и горько сказал Шерлок. — Они редко руководствуются логикой. Он привлекал к себе безумцев. Тебе не кажется, что если бы они были рациональны и предсказуемы, я бы уже давно вернулся домой?

— Думаю, пришло время принять помощь, — предложил Майкрофт.

Шерлок закурил. Джон впервые видел его курящим. Он слегка удивился тому, что у Шерлока оказались под рукой сигареты и зажигалка. Джон сделал бы ему замечание, но не сейчас. Не при Майкрофте, ведь перед ним они должны выступать единым фронтом.

Шерлок затянулся и сказал:

— Майкрофт, именно твоя "помощь" привела нас к этой ситуации, так что прости мне мой скепсис и отказ.

Клубы дыма от сигареты Шерлока поднимались к потолку.

Джон, явно не понимая о чем речь, переводил взгляд с одного Холмса на другого.

— Тогда позволь мне самому разобраться с этим, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Я думал, ты уже внес свою лепту, помогая мне инсценировать мою смерть.

— Да, именно так ты и думал. А я всегда считал это глупым способом решения проблемы.

Джон вдруг сообразил, о чем они говорили.

— Вы о Мориарти.

— О, ты догадался? — Шерлок выглядел приятно удивленным. — Очень хорошо, Джон.

— Это очевидно, Шерлок. Всего два человека в мире знали о тебе больше Ричарда Брука, и один из них — я.

— Думаю, в итоге, Майкрофт знал еще меньше, чем готов был признать, — иронично заметил Шерлок и выдохнул колечко дыма.

— Как бы то ни было, я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне исправить это, — твердо сказал Майкрофт.

— Как? Твои предложения? Думаешь, что сможешь уничтожить всю сеть Мориарти? Что твои тупые оперативники добьются того, чего даже мне не удается? Решил, что ты сможешь обеспечить нам безопасность, одновременно ввязавшись в это?

— Предлагаешь другие варианты? — резко спросил Майкрофт.

— Мы с Джоном берем новые личности — собственно, именно с этим ты нам и поможешь. А потом покинем Ангилью.

— А дальше? Будешь проворачивать это снова и снова? До каких пор? Пока, наконец, одного из вас не убьют?

— Это лучше, чем быть мишенями в Лондоне, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Они и так знают, что ты жив, Шерлок. И не прекратят охоту за тобой. Возвращайся в Лондон. Там я смогу контролировать ситуацию. Гораздо лучше, чем на Ангильи.

— Зачем они вообще это делают? — спросил Джон. — Мориарти мертв. Зачем мы им сдались?

— Потому что они потеряли много денег, когда я убил Мориарти, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился.

— Ты не убивал Мориарти. Он застрелился.

— Его соратники так не думают, — Шерлок наклонился и загасил окурок прямо о кофейный столик. Джон дернулся, но не сказал ни слова.

— Возможно, стоит спросить мнение Джона, — вкрадчиво предположил Майкрофт.

Джон поднял глаза от пятна, появившегося на столике после сигареты Шерлока.

— Что думаете, Джон? — спросил Майкрофт. — Пуститься в бега или вернуться в Лондон?

— Думаю, это не имеет значения, — сказал Джон с каменным выражением лица. — Пока мы вместе.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Он всегда был лоялен.

— А вы всегда считали это моим недостатком, — заметил Джон.

Майкрофт послал ему одну из тех натянутых улыбок, которые заставляли Джона поверить, будто тот запоминает каждый случай, когда его кто-то раздражает, чтобы после, когда чаша терпения переполнится, предъявить эти случаи как оправдание убийства.

— Пожалуй, мы закончили, — сказал Джон, потому что его никогда не пугали угрозы Майкрофта — откровенные или подразумеваемые. Не испугали они его и сейчас.

— Ошибаетесь, — заявил Майкрофт. — Это только начало.

Джон встал.

— Тогда до свидания?

Майкрофт скривился, словно говоря: «Больше никаких аргументов», и встал. Посмотрев на Шерлока, он сказал:

— Был рад встрече. Хорошо выглядишь.

Шерлок зыркнул на него в ответ.

Майкрофт вздохнул и вышел за Джоном на веранду. Уотсон резко развернулся к нему и прижал к стене.

Майкрофт смотрел на него с явным удивлением.

— Будьте осторожны, Джон, тут неподалеку снайпер, который очень резко реагирует на угрозы в отношении меня.

— Не пытайтесь вбить между нами клин, Майкрофт, — почти прорычал Джон. — Это не сработает.

— Вы знаете, что я прав насчет Лондона, — огрызнулся Майкрофт.

— Я знаю, что люблю его. И что он долгое время умудрялся выживать.

— Едва ли, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Что скорее умрет сам, чем позволит хоть чему-то случиться со мной. И он заслуживает моего доверия. Мы будем делать то, что сочтем нужным. Не лезьте.

— Я действительно пытаюсь помочь, Джон.

— Шерлок прав: вы причина всего этого бардака. Так что спасибо, разберемся сами, — Джон отступил и вернулся в дом. Шерлок вышел из спальни, неся чемоданы.

— Пока ты был занят, переводя кислород на запугивание Майкрофта, я собрал вещи, — сказал Шерлок и протянул ему чемодан.

Джон огляделся. Он не распаковывал чемоданы, когда они приехали сюда, а только вытащил кое-какую одежду. Шерлок, казалось, собрал все разбросанные по дому книги, и это было единственным, что интересовало Джона.

— В аэропорт, — сказал Шерлок, резко проскользнув мимо него.

— Да, — согласился Джон и повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним, но остановился в дверях, оглядываясь на виллу, где Шерлок прижимал его к стене и поцеловал; ложился к нему на грудь, пока он сам валялся на диване; где готовил ему ужин, а потом разрушительно соблазнил. Это не квартира 221-Б, но в этом месте произошло много прекрасных вещей, которые Джон хотел бы запомнить на всю жизнь, и сейчас ему было горько покидать его. Они были счастливы здесь. Искренне, безоблачно счастливы, так, как никогда не были в Лондоне, как не могли быть счастливы в Лондоне.

— Возможно, мы еще вернемся сюда, — заявил Шерлок, подойдя к Джону. — В итоге. Когда-нибудь.

— Сантименты, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок поцеловал его за ухом.

— Да, — пробормотал он.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— В аэропорт, — сказал он.

 

* * *

Шерлок выбрал чартерный рейс в Сент-Мартен, поскольку оттуда можно было уехать куда угодно, в отличие от маленького аэропорта Ангильи. Перелет длился всего десять минут, и Джон думал, что Шерлок все это время просидит в глубокой задумчивости, беспокоясь о новых документах и других пассажирах, среди которых могли быть люди Мориарти.

Но, к удивлению Джона, тот повернулся к нему, едва самолет тронулся с места и сказал:

— Ты предпочел бы отправиться в Лондон, не так ли?

«Да, предпочел», — подумал Джон, но готов был немного подождать. Шерлоку требовалось время, и Джон подумал, что со стороны Майкрофта было глупостью пытаться подтолкнуть Шерлока, пока тот не был готов. А то, что их преследовали подельники Мориарти, кажется, сделало Шерлока менее параноидальным и более блестящим. Джон был склонен верить ему, если тот думал, что Лондон — не самое безопасное место.

— Слушай, — сказал Джон. — Это ты все это время выживал, находясь в бегах. Я готов уступить твоему…

— Но ты думаешь, что Майкрофт прав, — прервал его Шерлок. — Думаешь, нам стоит вернуться в Лондон.

Джон задумался.

— Шерлок, — наконец, сказал он. — Я всегда буду предпочитать Лондон. И если уж быть честным — ты тоже. Лондон — наш дом. И ты скучаешь по нему. И мне кажется, там ты бы почувствовал себя немного лучше. Уверен, в Лондоне ты почувствовал бы себя в большей безопасности.

— Мы не окажемся там в безопасности,— быстро поправил его Шерлок.

— Но мы сможем сгруппироваться и построить оборону в знакомом нам месте. Это не осада России зимой.

— Ты вообще о чем? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

— Не бери в голову. Пример из мировой истории, который ты, очевидно, удалил. Если мы вернемся в Лондон, насколько серьезной будет опасность для Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон?

— Не больше, чем уже есть, — ответил Шерлок.

— И мы будем рядом и сможем защитить их, поэтому, вероятно, они окажутся в меньшей опасности. Соратники Мориарти знают, что мы живы, Шерлок. Так что давай останемся живыми. Если нам придется провести остаток жизни, оглядываясь через плечо, давай сделаем это, живя в 221-Б, с твоей скрипкой и черепом, и кухней, заполненной экспериментами.

— И твоим креслом. Ты забыл упомянуть свое кресло.

— Я скучаю по нему, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Джон.

— Мы не сможем добраться до Лондона непосредственно из Сен-Мартена.

— Ничего страшного. Ты обещал мне Париж. Давай вернемся через него. Я хочу услышать французский, которым ты, якобы, владеешь.

Шерлок наклонился вперед и поцеловал Джона в висок.

— С нами все будет в порядке, — сказал Джон, надеясь, что это воодушевит Шерлока.

Тот ничего не ответил.

 

* * *

Они остановились в Париже. Джон сказал, что это не обязательно, но Шерлок, казалось, на полном серьезе решил устроить романтические каникулы. Он обеспечил их роскошным номером (большое спасибо Майкрофту, который пока не в курсе своей щедрости) и предложил Джону сходить на ужин. Едва они сели за столик, Джон решил, что еще пара минут в обществе Шерлока, говорящего по-французски, и все закончится потерей приличий, поэтому они вернулись в номер и не покидали его, пока не пришло время отправляться обратно в Лондон.

Джон думал, что это был полезный перерыв между паникой, омрачившей последние несколько часов в Ангилье, и тем, что ожидало их в Лондоне. Он растянулся на кровати рядом с Шерлоком и предпочел виду Эйфелевой башни вид его обнаженной груди. Грудь была худее, чем Джону бы хотелось, и все еще проглядывали ребра, но синяки зажили, и огнестрельная рана зарубцевалась, превратившись в узловатый шрам. Джон решил, что это — лучшее, на что можно было надеяться. Он провел пальцами от ребра до ребра и остановился около сердца Шерлока, колотящегося под его рукой. Частота сокращений была слишком высокой. Джон подумал, что это — его личная особенность. Даже когда Шерлок находился в покое, его словно лихорадило, заставляя сердце стучать быстро-быстро, словно у кролика.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что прямо сейчас ты думаешь о чем-то поэтичном, — заметил Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Мне казалось, ты спишь.

— Ты не видишь разницы между мной спящим и бодрствующим, — сказал Шерлок, тем не менее, весьма сонным голосом.

Джон наклонился вперед и поцеловал его грудь.

— Я думал о том, насколько быстрый у тебя пульс.

— Полагаю, врачевание — это форма поэзии, — заявил Шерлок, положив руку на голову Джона — не совсем ласка, скорее просто удобное положение для руки.

— Я так рад, что ты жив, Шерлок, — сказал Джон, удивленный тем, насколько хрипло произнес это. Внезапно на глазах выступили слезы, которые он быстро стряхнул. Откуда они взялись?

Шерлок, казалось, сильно удивился, зашевелившись под ним и попытавшись сесть.

— Джон...

Джон покачал головой, чувствуя себя болезненно неловко и пытаясь остановить слезы, но они появились из ниоткуда, и он не мог понять, как от них избавиться. Они полились из его глаз и вот-вот упадут Шерлоку на грудь, если он не остановится. Он прижал кулак ко рту, стараясь подавить рыдания. Да что с ним такое?

— Джон, — снова позвал Шерлок, удивленно и отчасти нежно. С такой нежностью, которую прежде он не слышал от него. Это окончательно разрушило его.

Он слепо забрался на Шерлока, уткнулся головой в изгиб его плеча и зарыдал, прижавшись к его коже — теплой и живой. Шерлок погладил Джона по волосам и осыпал поцелуями виски Джона и его ухо.

— Я знаю, — сказал Шерлок, и Джон еще сильнее прижался к нему. — Знаю.

И Джон подумал, что это правда.

 

* * *

Джон был самым сильным человеком из всех известных Шерлоку. И он зависел от этого. С того момента, как он встретил Джона, тот был его островком среди бушующей стихии, намеренно взбудораженной им самим. Если буря и выходила порой из-под контроля, то, обернувшись, Шерлок всегда видел за спиной Джона. Он мог хмуриться и качать головой, отчаянно вздыхать, но никогда не дрейфил, с чем бы не приходилось иметь дело.

Шерлок пытался защитить это, когда сделал вид, что спрыгнул с крыши. Мысль, что он, вероятно, вместо этого все разрушил, показалась настолько страшной, что он отказался даже думать об этом. Он затолкал ее в самые дальние глубины Чертогов Разума и завалил ее старой мебелью — единственное, что смог придумать, поскольку функция «удаления» не работала нормально с тех пор, как он сказал Джону «прощай».

И хотя он отказывался размышлять о таких вещах, именно этим он и занялся, глядя в окно самолета, когда они пролетали над Ла-Маншем.

— Ты не задумывался об этом? — спросил Джон, прервав эту неуместную мыслительную деятельность.

Шерлок не думал, что Джон спрашивал, понимал ли он, что сломал его, и теперь его главная задача больше никогда не повторить этого. Он повернулся к нему и, хотя ненавидел признавать, будто чего-то не понимает, спросил:

— Задумывался о чем?

— Как собираешься рассказать всем, что ты жив.

Шерлок не понимал вопроса.

— Просто скажу им, — ответил Шерлок. — Предположительно, используя слова «я не умер».

— Ты не можешь просто так сделать это, — вздохнул Джон. Шерлок хорошо знал этот тон.

— Почему бы и нет? Это их обрадует.

— То, что ты солгал им?

— Но я солгал им по уважительной причине, и, посмотри, все закончилось хорошо. В некотором смысле.

— Лестрейд точно двинет тебе.

— За то, что я — жив?

— За ложь, Шерлок. За все причиненное нам!

— Ах, да, за все, что сделал с тобой, пока находился на каникулах последние шесть месяцев, — Шерлок отвернулся к окну.

— Собираешься разобидеться?

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок и надулся.

— Так ты думал, что мы сойдем с самолета, приедем в 221Б, и ты скажешь: «Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, можем ли мы снова заселиться в квартиру?»

— Хватит говорить об этом, — приказал Шерлок. — Это утомительно.

— Думаю, тебе стоит позволить мне рассказать им.

— Джон, — заныл Шерлок.

— Мне кажется, это разрядит ситуацию.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и захотел вернуться на Ангилью, где были только они с Джоном, вилла и пляж, и нет нужды думать о таких вещах. Чертоги Разума Шерлока и правда напоминали в эти дни виллу. Сосредоточившись, он услышал океан, грохочущий за окнами.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон.

— Как хочешь, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, ведь если бы разговор продлился еще хотя бы секунду, ему бы поплохело.

Повисло молчание.

— Они будут рады увидеть тебя, — сказал Джон.

— Но сначала захотят набить мне морду.

— Но это в принципе первая реакция людей, видящих тебя впервые, так что ничего нового. Фактически, возвращение к нормальности.

Шерлок, не в силах сдержаться, улыбнулся.

— Уже лучше, — радостно сказал Джон. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты прекращал делать это.

— Делать что? — спросил Шерлок, с любопытством, открыв глаза.

— Улыбаться. Ты стал чаще улыбаться. Больше, чем я вообще когда-либо видел. Не хочу, чтобы ты забыл обо всем, как только мы вернемся в Лондон. Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбался.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Это полностью зависит от тебя, не так ли?

— Да, хорошо, я обеспечу тебе это, когда не будет хорошего места преступления.

— Ты всегда заставляешь меня улыбаться, — серьезно сказал Шерлок. — Место преступления — всего лишь бонус.

— Почему я и не подозревал, что ты такой романтик?

— Я не романтик.

— Позволь мне не согласиться.

— Я — прагматик, — сказал Шерлок. — И реалист.

— Ты самый откровенный чертов романтик из всех когда-либо встречавшихся мне, — ухмыльнулся Джон.

Это раздражало бы, если вместо Джона оказался бы кто-то другой.

— Прекрати, — проворчал Шерлок, стараясь казаться оскорбленным этим разговором.

— Я очень даже готов, — отметил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и пожалел, что не в состоянии поспеть за ходом его мыслей.

— К чему?

— К Шерлоку Холмсу и доктор Уотсону, — ответил Джон. — Часть вторая.


	10. Chapter 10

Миссис Хадсон почти не удивилась, увидев его.

— Джон, — приветливо сказала она. — Как мило. Заскочил на чашечку чая?

Она с восторгом смотрела на него.

Джону казалось, что, после всего произошедшего с ним в последние несколько недель, люди, ожидаемо, будут приходить в шок. Ему казалось, будто он отсутствовал целую жизнь. Но, откровенно говоря, миссис Хадсон привыкла не видеть его и гораздо дольше. Она оставила к его последней записи в блоге теплый комментарий, спросив, как он, но, кроме этого, у нее не было повода волноваться и вспоминать о нем.

Это стало резкой сменой понятий — жизнь Джона до того, как он уехал, и той, которая у него была с Шерлоком сейчас. Никто не знал о том, что они пара, и не воспринимал их так, а потому не обеспокоился бы по поводу долгого отсутствия Джона. За исключением, возможно, Сары, и то из-за работы, но Джон догадался состряпать отговорку для нее, прежде чем покинул город.

«Я… я зашел, чтобы сказать — Шерлок жив. И сейчас мечется по Риджентс-парку и дымит, хотя я просил его этого не делать».

— Чаю было бы замечательно, спасибо, — вместо этого сказал Джон.

Миссис Хадсон хлопотала у себя на кухне, готовя им чай, а Джон стоял у нее в гостиной и, прислушиваясь к ее щебетанию, изучал фотографии на каминной полке. В последний свой визит он был слишком убит горем, чтобы обратить внимание на подобные вещи, но в окружении фотографий ее сестры и племянников, стояла фотография с Шерлоком. Наверное, она была сделана до его знакомства с ними обоими, поскольку на ней оба выглядели немного моложе, и Шерлок не был одет в свое пальто, которое для Джона являлось неразрывной частью его образа. Миссис Хадсон улыбалась на снимке, взяв Шерлока под руку. Тот стоял с недовольным выражением лица, что, в сущности, было притворством, поскольку его взгляд был теплым.

— Кретин, — пробормотал Джон, глядя в угрюмую физиономию.

Миссис Хадсон вернулась с чайным подносом.

— О, присаживайтесь, — закудахтала она, но тут заметила, чью фотографию он рассматривал. Выражение ее лица стало тихим и ласковым. — Это мы в день вынесения приговора моего мужа. Всего одно фото вместе. Он не был любителем фотографироваться, по крайне мере, таким образом.

— Сантименты, — сказал Джон, подумав о том, как он перерыл весь Интернет и все возможные цифровые накопители в поисках хоть одной их общей фотографии, которая не имела бы отношения к пресс-конференциям. Но так и не нашел. Ему нужно исправить это теперь, когда он вернул Шерлока обратно.

— Глупый мальчишка, — с нежностью сказала миссис Хадсон и указала на поднос с чаем.

Прежде чем она отошла от камина, Джон взял ее за руку. Миссис Хадсон удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Что-то случилось, Джон?

— На самом деле нет, — ответил Джон. — Правда, нет. Миссис Хадсон, я уезжал и только что вернулся.

— А я думаю, откуда у тебя загар, — отметила она, ухмыльнувшись. — Тебе было полезно ненадолго куда-нибудь съездить.

— Вы помните посылку, которую передали мне?

Миссис Хадсон задумалась, и Джон понял, что то событие лишь для него одного стало экстраординарным. А для миссис Хадсон это было не важнее получения обновленного меню китайской забегаловки, расположенной чуть ниже по их улице.

— В прошлый раз, когда мы с вами виделись, — напомнил Джон.

— О. Да. Конечно. Это было перед Рождеством, не так ли?

— Да. Точно. Миссис Хадсон, это были… — Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

Миссис Хадсон выглядела смущенной.

— Они что, Джон? Боже, это были угрозы? Надеюсь, ты заявил в полицию…

— Нет, нет, ничего подобного. Не угрозы. Это были письма от Шерлока.

Миссис Хадсон растерянно моргнула.

— Письма от Шерлока? — переспросила она. — Как это письма от Шерлока? Разве это возможно?

— Именно так я и думал. Но это были они. Я узнал его почерк. Это он написал их.

— Он отправил их тебе перед смертью? — спросила миссис Хадсон.

Джон осторожно ответил:

— Нет.

Миссис Хадсон медленно опустила руку, которую держал Джон. Несколько мгновений она просто смотрела на него. А потом снова потянулась к ладони Джона, крепко сжав ее.

— Джон, — сдавленно проговорила она. — Ты хочешь сказать мне, что он жив?

Джон кивнул.

— Где он? С ним все нормально? Он болен, ранен, или…

— С ним все в порядке, миссис Хадсон. Возможно, немного потрепан, но он — в порядке. И станет еще лучше. Уже лучше, чем просто хорошо, — Джон понял, что, кажется, улыбнулся сквозь слезы, но миссис Хадсон ответила ему точно такой же «мокрой» улыбкой. — Я отправился за ним и привез домой. Сейчас он со мной.

— Здесь, в Лондоне?

— Да, — подтвердил Джон.

— Тогда почему он не с тобой? — требовательно спросила миссис Хадсон.

— Я напишу ему, — сказал Джон и достал мобильный.

«Если можешь, срочно приходи», — написал он.

И почти немедленно раздался звонок в дверь.

Миссис Хадсон выскочила из квартиры и распахнула дверь. Шерлок стоял на пороге, глядя робко и вместе с тем воинственно.

— Ах ты, глупыш, — сказала Миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок бросил неуверенный взгляд на Джона, стоявшего за спиной миссис Хадсон.

— Заходи, — скомандовала миссис Хадсон. — Не стой, там холодно и мокро, а тебе нужно выпить чашку чая.

Шерлок переступил порог. Миссис Хадсон закрыла дверь, и тот, казалось, немедленно расслабиться, оглядев коридор, нисколько не изменившийся с момента его последнего пребывания.

— Надеюсь, у тебя припасено отличное объяснения этому? — сурово спросила Миссис Хадсон.

— Да, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Я рада, что Джону удалось вбить в тебя немного здравого смысла, — продолжила миссис Хадсон.

— Я бы не был в этом так уж уверен, — не сдержавшись, заметил Джон, и Шерлок послал ему испепеляющий взгляд.

А потом миссис Хадсон обняла его крепко и яростно.

— Я так рада видеть тебя, дорогой, — сказала она, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и Джон подумал, что, судя по ее тону, это было огромным преуменьшением.

— Взаимно, — сказал Шерлок и обнял миссис Хадсон

 

* * *

Они все еще не поднялись в свою квартиру. Шерлок, похоже, оттягивал этот момент, и Джон следовал его примеру. Миссис Хадсон была на кухне, готовила третью чашку чая, а Джон с Шерлоком сидели за небольшим обеденным столом. Шерлок выглядел зажатым, и Джона это расстраивало. Он казался таким спокойным в коридоре, и Уотсон подумал, что, возможно, им удастся мягко скользнуть в их привычную прежнюю жизнь, как будто ничего не изменилось. Но все изменилось, и это было заметно по тому, насколько тих был Шерлок. Это не было его обычное громкое молчание, это — настоящая тишина, смущение, словно он не знал, что сказать. А Шерлоку всегда было, что сказать, и поэтому изначально повисшая неловкость увеличивалась раз в десять.

Миссис Хадсон вышла из кухни со свежезаваренным чаем, и присела на свое место. Несколько мгновений она не отрывала от Шерлока взгляда.

Тот даже головы не поднял и принялся теребить свою чашку.

— Разумеется, вы снова вселитесь в свою квартиру, — наконец, сказала она. — Оба.

— Даже не знаю, — неуверенно сказал Шерлок. Он смотрел куда угодно, кроме лиц миссис Хадсон и Джона.

— Что значит, ты не знаешь? — спросила домовладелица. — Зато я знаю. Здесь и так было слишком тихо. Пора встряхнуть это место.

— Вот именно, — сказал Шерлок, и вдруг посмотрел прямо на нее. — Это не безопасно, — твердо объявил он.

— Что? Почему?

— Я имею в виду, что мое пребывание здесь ставит вас под угрозу.

Миссис Хадсон выглядела, мягко говоря, удивленно.

— Хочешь сказать, когда-то было по-другому?

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Миссис Хадсон…

— Хватит нести чушь. Мир вообще не безопасен. И вовсе не из-за тебя, хотя, надо сказать, что именно ты его делаешь более безопасным. Так что я больше не хочу слышать ничего подобного. Ты жив, а ведь всего час назад не был. Не дуйся, пожалуйста. Только не сегодня. На втором этаже тебя ждет квартира со скрипкой и черепом, которому было очень одиноко.

Раздражение на лице Шерлока сменилось удивлением.

— Там все на месте?

— Конечно. Что, по-твоему, нам нужно было со всем этим сделать? — спросила миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок просто посмотрел на Джона.

— Я должен был все сложить для твоего брата, — признался Джон, и откашлялся. — Думал, что, в конце концов, смогу… собраться и сделать это.

— И, кроме того, Майкрофт все равно продолжал платить за квартиру, — пришел к выводу Шерлок.

— Так или иначе, у меня не нашлось бы сил сдать ее кому-то еще. Я втайне надеялась, что Джон вернется. Но даже в самых смелых мечтах не предполагала, что ты вернешься вместе с ним, — миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, но выглядела так, словно снова расплачется.

Вероятно, именно это заставило Шерлока встать и сказать:

— Пора наверх. Я бы хотел увидеть ее.

— Давайте, — согласилась миссис Хадсон, по-прежнему ласково глядя на него сквозь слезы.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона, с невысказанным вопросом в глазах.

— Я присоединюсь через минуту, — сказал Джон, решив, что ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы подняться в 221-Б. В мир, где Шерлок был жив.

Шерлок кивнул. Джон молча сидел, прислушиваясь к его шагам на лестнице — медленным и торжественным. Совсем не таким, как обычно, — порывистым и быстрым.

— Он в совершенно ненормальном состоянии, — прошипела миссис Хадсон, едва шаги Шерлока затихли внутри квартиры 221-Б.

— О, Боже, — сказал Джон.— Это все еще так очевидно?

— Все еще?

— На самом деле, ему уже гораздо лучше.

— Каким же он был, когда ты нашел его?

Джон задумался.

— Сломанным.

Ладони миссис Хадсон судорожно обхватили чашку.

— Надеюсь, ты убил того, кто сделал это с ним.

— Пока нет, — сказал Джон с мрачным обещанием в голосе. Он был так занят, что почти не думал о мести, но эта жажда никуда не делась, она лишь осела немного. Джон заглянул в свою чашку и попытался избавиться от горького вкуса бессильного бешенства.

Он поразился, когда миссис Хадсон взяла его за руку и сжала, пытаясь утешить.

— Ты излечишь его. Ты уже делал это прежде.

Джон покачал головой.

— Это он меня излечил.

— Это была взаимопомощь. Ты не знал, каким он был до встречи с тобой, поэтому так и не понял, что сделал с ним. Но, поверь, вы оба исцелили друг друга. Теперь он вернулся, он дома, и у него есть ты. Все будет в порядке, Джон. Поднимись и поговори с ним.

Джону хотелось ей верить. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы все было хорошо. Это был второй шанс для них, и он жаждал абсолютного совершенства. Но, видимо, вполне оправданная паранойя Шерлока не позволяла ему расслабиться, и Джон пришел к выводу, что теперь он, в лучшем случае, должен будет всю жизнь оглядываться и ожидать, как кто-то настигнет их и все разрушит.

Возможно, эта жизнь являлась справедливой платой за такую ценность, как Шерлок рядом с ним.

Джон стал медленно подниматься по ступенькам, дав Шерлоку знать о своем приближении. Когда он почти поднялся, то услышал, как Шерлок сыграл короткий пассаж на скрипке — почти приветственную песнь — и Джон, улыбнувшись, двинулся быстрее.

Когда он вошел в гостиную, Шерлок сидел в своем кресле у камина. Скрипка лежала на полу рядом с ним. Шерлок явно не был расположен к игре. Он улыбнулся Джону — широко, как на Ангилье — и Уотсон почувствовал, что натянутые нервы немного расслабились. Трудно было думать о дурном, когда Шерлок так улыбался ему.

— Приятно оказаться дома? — спросил Джон.

— Собираешься злорадствовать?

— По поводу чего? — удивился Джон, объяв взглядом знакомый бардак. В 221-Б ничего не сдвинулось с места с того момента, как Шерлок в последний раз был здесь.

— Что оказался прав насчет возвращения в Лондон.

Джон присел.

— Шерлок, ты сам говорил мне, как сильно скучаешь по Лондону.

— Когда это я успел?

— В письмах. Там ты перечислил все, по чему скучал. До последней вещи в этой квартире.

Шерлок выглядел задумчивым.

— Я имел в виду тебя.

— Что, прости?

— Я скучал по тебе. Каждый раз, когда я писал, чего мне не хватает, на самом деле я имел в виду тебя. Так что не думаю, что мне было бы важно, где находиться, если ты будешь рядом. Но все же, оказывается, это «где-то» — Лондон.

— Каждому нужен дом, Шерлок. Даже высокоактивным социопатам. Мы должны избавиться от этих кресел.

Шерлок дернулся и нахмурился.

— Я люблю их.

— Но когда мы сидим в них, ты слишком далеко от меня.

Хмурое выражение сменилось улыбкой, еще одной блестящий Ангильской улыбкой, и Джон почувствовал, что напряжение отпускает его ещё больше. Он был дома, с Шерлоком, в кресле у камина в 221-Б. Все это являлось несбыточной мечтой, но она осуществилась, и он, черт возьми, был самым удачливым парнем из ныне живущих. А потом Шерлок залез к нему на колени, и, хотя это было очень неудобно, ибо тесное кресло явно не подразумевало подобное положение, Джон подумал, что он счастлив донельзя.

— Этот кресло похоже на тебя, — сказал Шерлок, опустив голову на плечо Джона.

— Правда?

— Да. Маленькое и мягкое.

— Очаровательно. Ты ужасный бойфренд. Завтра отправимся рассказать Лестрейду.

Шерлок застонал.

— Это ты ужасный бойфренд.

— Мы квиты.

— Ты рассказал миссис Хадсон, что мы трахаемся?

— Э… нет, потому что в мире нет ничего, что мне бы не хотелось ей сообщать больше, чем это.

— Ты вдруг превратился в ханжу?

— Только лишь оттого, что не хочу обсуждать свою сексуальную жизнь с миссис Хадсон? Сообщи ей сам, она ведь тебе почти как мать.

— И это делает меня более подходящим для этой новости? Для обсуждения с ней моей сексуальной жизни? Тем более, именно мне придется говорить Лестрейду, что я жив.

— Эти два разговора абсолютно не являются эквивалентом друг друга.

— Ну, полагаю, она и сама все поймет сегодня ночью, когда услышит нас, ведь я собираюсь трахнуть тебя так, что завтра ты с трудом сможешь передвигаться.

— Тем самым, помешав нам пойти и увидеться с Лестрейдом. Два зайца одним выстрелом. Я аплодирую твоей находчивости.

— Это не единственное, чему ты можешь поаплодировать, — пообещал Шерлок и поцеловал его. Он целовал его снова и снова, пока мир не завертелся перед глазами Джона. Но вот Шерлок отстранился и пробормотал: — Майкрофт тут.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Джон, а затем двери в гостиную распахнулась, и, действительно, дорогой гость перешагнул через порог.

Он даже глазом не моргнул, увидев брата, свернувшегося калачиком на коленях у Джона. Просто сел на диван, выглядя так невозмутимо, словно присутствовал на чаепитии.

— На будущее: можно и постучать, — раздраженно заметил Джон.

— С какой целью? Шерлок просто не позволит мне войти, но я в любом случае сделаю это. Я просто экономлю наше время и силы.

— Он прав. Сам виноват, если увидит больше, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Шерлок, — сказал Джон с мягким упреком в голосе.

— Ах, да, я только что обнаружил, что Джон — ханжа, поэтому, возможно, мы могли бы разработать систему. Возможно, тебе стоит просто проверить скрытые камеры, прежде чем приходить сюда.

— Скрытые камеры? — спросил Джон.

— Не волнуйся, Джон, в спальне их нет, — сказал Шерлок, словно этот факт должен был немедленно успокоить его. Затем младший Холмс покинул колени Джона и пересел в собственное кресло. Он схватил скрипку, вжался в спинку и принялся надрывно терзать инструмент, игнорируя Майкрофта.

— Ну и ну, это же просто атмосфера квартиры 221-Б семимесячной давности, плюс… объятия, — отметил Майкрофт.

Только он мог произнести слово «объятия» таким брезгливым тоном.

Джон нахмурился.

— Есть ли у вашего визита причина? Или просто мимо проходили?

Майкрофт снова вернулся к своему бесстрастному состоянию и протянул досье.

Желудок Джона сжался.

— Боже, ненавижу, когда вы делаете это.

— Отчет по безопасности, — сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок, похоже, не был склонен смотреть, что там. Он продолжал теребить струны. Поэтому Джон взял досье.

— Пока наемники не активизировались.

— Полагаю, день для нас начался хорошо, — заметил Джон.

— Разумеется, я не беру в расчет того, кто уже здесь и сейчас наблюдает за вами из пустого дома напротив.

Джон взглянул на окно.

— Закрыть шторы?

— Думаете, тряпка остановит пули? — поднял бровь Майкрофт.

Джон хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Думаю, что тогда мы не будем такой легкой мишенью.

— Не волнуйся, Джон. Майкрофт наверняка уберет снайпера при первой же возможности, — махнул смычком Шерлок.

Джон взглянул сначала на одного брата, затем на второго.

— Это правда?

Майкрофт вынул из кармана часы и взглянул на них, и в окне в доме напротив резко посыпалась стекла. Джон перевел на него взгляд — тот засунул карманные часы обратно и встал.

— Конец отчета о безопасности. Хорошего дня.

Джон смотрел ему вослед и убеждал себя, что не должен так поражаться. Он посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Так ты использовал Майкрофта в качестве… залога?

— Нет, всего лишь дополнил им нашу безопасность. Интересно, смогу ли я сыграть что-нибудь из Чайковского для тебя. Я буду жутко фальшивить.

Джон не ответил. Он посмотрел на разбитое окно напротив и с интересом подумал, такой ли теперь будет их жизнь — убивать прежде, чем убьют их.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, снова обратив на него свое внимание. — По сути, вот она наша теперешняя жизнь.

— Хорошо, — упрямо сказал Джон, чтобы убедить Шерлока, что он не собирается ныть по этому поводу. — Даже если их всех придется отстреливать, мы это сделаем.

Шерлок опустил скрипку.

— Думаешь, Майкрофт окажет мне честь и позволит убить всех, кто когда-либо поднимал на тебя руку?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Наверное. Если попросишь. Майкрофт питает к тебе слабость.

— Что-то я этого не заметил.

— Я заметил. Он ведь не убил тебя, верно?


	11. Chapter 11

Шерлок не спал. Вообще. Слишком много мыслей занимало его разум. Он оказался не готов к тому водовороту эмоций, который затянул его, когда он вернулся в Лондон, в 221Б. Он совсем не привык к этому. Какая разница, где он находился? Лондон и Бейкер-стрит — всего лишь места среди множества других в мире. Город был городом, а квартира — квартирой. Так почему же он чувствовал себя так, словно бросится обнимать таксиста, который вез их из аэропорта страшно знакомым маршрутом, лопоча при этом с таким знакомым и характерным лондонским говором? И отчего, оказавшись на Бейкер-стрит, он ощутил, будто внутри, наконец, расслабился туго стянутый узел, который ни на секунду не давал расслабиться? Лондон не был для него безопаснее других мест. Даже наоборот, вероятнее, самое опасное место на сегодняшний день. Но все равно, он сидел в кресле в своей гостиной со скрипкой в руке и чувствовал, как кружится у него голова от облегчения, и как весь он вибрирует от энергии, совершено забыв об усталости.

Его квартира. Его кресло в гостиной. Его скрипка и череп. И его Джон, который сейчас спал рядом с ним, у него на плече. Это все — нечто иное: Лондон, Бейкер-стрит и Джон Уотсон в его кровати, пускающий во сне на него слюни. У всего этого был какой-то явный флер нереальности. Шерлок не засыпал, потому что боялся: а что, если он уснет, а потом проснется наутро и осознает — все оказалось сном. Он лежал в этой постели каждую ночь на протяжении восемнадцати месяцев, и мечтал, чтобы Джон был тут, рядом. Он не слишком хорошо представлял, что, в таком случае произошло бы, ибо все, что ему хотелось — это ощутить теплый завиток Джона. Он был уверен — если бы он только мог обниматься с Джоном, все стало бы гораздо лучше, и скука исчезла, потому что Джон всегда был бы рядом с ним. И он оказался прав. Абсолютно прав. Он убеждал себя будто это — всего лишь его выдумки, мечты, не имеющие прочного фундамента реальности. Но нет, он, черт возьми, был прав. С Джоном все было лучше. Даже, когда они находились в бегах, Джон — был лучшей частью всего.

Сейчас тот одной рукой обнимал его за талию. Он держал его около себя. Даже в бессознательном состоянии, Джон намеревался сохранить его. Это была самая приятная вещь в Джоне — он был слишком упрям, чтобы позволить ему уйти. Шерлок никогда не сможет избавиться от него, и это было лучшим чувством во всем мире.

 _Его_ квартира, _его_ кресло в _его_ гостиной. _Его_ скрипка и _его_ череп.  
Его постель с _собственным_ Джоном в ней.

Шерлок наклонил голову, вдыхая сладкий, слегка сонный аромат Джона.  
И тут позвонили в дверь.

Джон немедленно подскочил, а потом лег ближе и засопел, очевидно, слишком сонный, чтобы смутиться по поводу своей слюнявости. Возможно, слишком сонный, чтобы вообще заметить это.

— Кто это может быть? — пробормотал он, глубже зарываясь в Шерлока.

— Наверное, убийца — ответил Шерлок.

— Убийцы не звонят в дверь.

— Хитрый убийца может. Это же абсолютно упростит ему все дело. Цель — просто дойти до двери и — вуаля.

— Достаточно французского. В такую чертову рань это для меня слишком — ты, говорящий на этом языке. Я не выдержу.

— Ты в принципе не в состоянии выдержать мой французский и неважно, сколько на часах времени.

В дверь снова позвонили.

Джон застонал.

— Кто бы это ни был, я ненавижу его. Должно быть, это Майкрофт.

— С каких пор он звонит в дверь?

— С тех самых, когда я очень вежливо попросил его перестать врываться к нам, — сообщил Джон. Чем больше прояснялся его голос, сообщая, что он проснулся, тем раздражительнее звучал.

Шерлок вывернулся из объятий Джона, проигнорировав его трогательные протесты.

— Я иду к нашему убийце.

— Шерлок, — простонал Джон.

— Да не убийца это, — успокоил его Шерлок, и натянул пижамные штаны.

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Разве Майкрофт не должен был окружить нас плотным кольцом снайперов?

— Ты доверяешь Майкрофту нашу безопасность?

— Скажи своему брату, чтобы его снайперы стреляли в любого, кто появится на пороге нашего дома в такую богопротивную рань.

— Уже половина седьмого, Джон. Далеко не рассвет. Ладно, спи дальше, иначе ты так и будешь брюзжать.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку спиной.

— Кто бы это ни был, выпроводи его, а потом возвращайся в постель.

Шерлок улыбнулся, глядя на окуклившегося в Шерлоковом одеяле Джона Уотсона, и подумал, что здесь и сейчас перед ним — самая ценная, важная, удивительная, самая невероятно-заветная вещь во всем Лондоне, нет, наверное, на всей планете: брюзжащий, капризный одеяльный куль. Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал едва виднеющуюся драгоценную макушку Джона и сказал:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Да, — сонно ответил тот. — Я тоже.

Шерлок оставил снова уснувшего Джона в своей постели и вышел из спальни, завязывая халат — _его халат, его кровать, его Джон_. Дверной звонок снова зазвонил, и миссис Хадсон высунула голову из своей квартиры.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон, я все улажу, — сказал ей Шерлок и быстро спустился по лестнице.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Я не хотела будить вас так рано, но незваный гость уже сделал это. Уверена, что после _вчерашнего_ тебе нужно хорошенько поспать.  
Она нырнула обратно в 221-А прежде чем Шерлок успел хоть что-то ответить на это.

«Сообщить миссис Хадсон, что мы трахаемся: галочка», — подумал Шерлок, открывая дверь.

И уперся взглядом в Лестрейда.

«Сообщить Лестрейду, что жив: галочка».

***

— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Лестрейд, уставившись на него, словно на призрака.

Шерлок предполагал, что для Лестрейда, он, в принципе, им и был.

— Это правда, — продолжил тот. — Я не поверил сначала, но это правда.

Шерлок был немного раздражен. Конечно, Лестрейд мог бы подождать нормального времени для этой маленькой очной ставки. Ему хотелось сообщить Лестрейду, что в постели его ожидает теплый куль Джон, и инспектору стоит вернуться позже, но тут же представить себе недовольное выражение лица Джона, если бы он узнал о том, что Шерлок выставил того. Поэтому он вздохнул и отошел в сторону от двери.  
— Заходи.

—  _Заходи?!_ — повторил Лестрейд, словно не в силах поверить в услышанное. — Ты был мертв семь месяцев, и это все, что ты скажешь в свое оправдание?! «Заходи?»

Шерлок задумался.

 — Да, — решил он.

Лестрейд продолжал удивленно смотреть на него, но внутрь зашел. Шерлок с облегчением закрыл дверь, перекрыв холод, идущий оттуда. Лестрейд протянул руку и коснулся лба Шерлока, растерянно ощупав его.

Шерлок нахмурился и отстранился.

— Я не призрак.

— Как ты можешь существовать в реальности? Как ты выжил? Было расследование, Шерлок. И результаты вскрытия. И показания… Джона. Джона, который сдерживал слезы, описывая, как ты упал на асфальт и лежал там без пульса, мертвый. Боже мой, Джон. А Джон знает?

«Боже, — подумал Шерлок, — это будет чертова тягомотина».

— Идем наверх, — сказал он, и поднялся по лестнице.

Спустя мгновение, Лестрейд последовал за ним. Шерлок сел в кресло у камина, раздумывая, хочет ли он чая. Разумеется, он вполне способен был заварить чай, просто не видел смысла делать это, когда Джон все равно так уверенно этим занимался. Может быть, и Лестрейд захочет перенять эстафету?

Но Лестрейд лишь замер в дверном проеме гостиной, и молча смотрел на него.

Шерлок ждал, когда тот что-нибудь скажет.

Внезапно, лицо Лестрейда потемнело.

— Ладно, стоп. Просто прекрати. Прекрати притворяться, что я сошел с ума и совершенно нормально, что ты сидишь живой здесь, в этой комнате. Какого черта ты творил, когда спрыгнул с крыши?

— Спасал жизни, — ответил Шерлок. Ведь это было правдой.

— Где ты был? — Лестрейд подошел к _креслу Джона_ и опустился в него. Шерлоку хотелось сказать ему, чтобы он убрал свою задницу оттуда, но подумал, что, вероятно, не стоит этого делать, учитывая нынешнее состояние Лестрейда. — Ты хоть представляешь, что мы пережили после твоего фокуса? Меня вообще на некоторое время отстранили.

— Но ты ведь реабилитировался, — указал Шерлок. Это тоже было правдой.

— Дело не в этом! Ты разбил сердце миссис Хадсон и Джона! Как, черт возьми, ты собираешься объяснить все это Джону?

Шерлок открыл рот, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что со стороны его спальни послышался голос Джона: «Шерлок? Кто…», а потом в гостиной появился и он сам, одетый в боксеры и футболку. Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда. «…это был?» — закончил он, совершенно излишне.

Лестрейд недоуменно пялился на него.

— Ты знал? Это была всего лишь игра?

Джон горько рассмеялся.

— О, нет, это определенно не было притворством. Я не стану продолжать этот разговор без чая, — он посмотрел на Шерлока. — Вряд ли, конечно, ты его заварил?

Шерлок красноречиво посмотрел на него.

— Действительно, — вздохнул Джон, и пошел на кухню.

— Я… — сказал Лестрейд, выглядя слишком ошеломленным, чтобы сказать еще что-то.

Шерлок решил, что ему стоит взять разговор в свои руки.

— Мориарти приставил снайперов к тебе, Джону и миссис Хадсон. Он угрожал убить всех вас, если я не спрыгну с крыши. Поэтому я именно это и сделал. Не совсем так, как он хотел, конечно. Это была сложная схема, но она отлично сработала, и все подумали, что я мертв, кроме Майкрофта и Молли. И самое главное, так решили люди Мориарти. Я был «мертв», значит, вы находились в безопасности. Последние месяцы я пытался выследить сообщников Мориарти и устранить их. Я до сих пор в процессе этого дела. Но Джон нашел меня, и я решил, что целесообразнее вернуться с ним в Лондон. Ты получил ответы на все свои вопросы?

Лестрейд уставился на него.

— Эээ… нет. Ты подстроил свою смерть? С помощью Майкрофта и Молли?

Шерлок хотел огрызнуться: «Разве я не именно это сказал только что?» Но заставил себя просто коротко ответить:

— Да.

— Кому сделать тост? — спросил Джон, стоя на пороге кухни. — Вообще-то, на самом деле я спрашиваю лишь тебя, Грег. Потому что Шерлок наверняка съест один.

— Не съем, если к нему не будет джема.

— Тебе повезло, что миссис Хадсон любит тебя. Она заполнила наш холодильник, — Джон помолчал. — И правда. А когда это она…

— Лучше не задумывайся об этом, Джон, — сухо сказал ему Шерлок, наблюдая, как до Джона стало доходить, чем же они, вероятно, занимались, когда миссис Хадсон проскользнула к ним в квартиру с продуктами.

Джон снова исчез на кухне.

Шерлок посмотрел на все еще ошеломленного Лестрейда.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я еще жив?

— Ты использовал свой паспорт, — ответил Лестрейд. — Тебя заметили… Поступил сигнал… Ну, и еще кадры видеонаблюдения… Джон нашел тебя? Откуда он узнал, что тебя вообще стоит искать?

Шерлок тщательно подбирал слова.

— Я отправил ему письмо.

— Письмо? «Дорогой Джон, я жив, приезжай и забери меня»?

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Джон, появившись с чайным подносом, который поставив на журнальный столик.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — изумленно спросил Лестрейд.

— Не сказал, что я думал, будто Шерлок жив? Ты решил бы, что я просто сошел с ума. И что все это — трюки Мориарти. Черт, даже я сам думал, что спятил. Но был шанс, что он жив, поэтому я отправился за ним. И нашел.  
Джон пожал плечами, словно это была самая естественная в мире вещь, затем взял чашку с чаем, тост и присел за стол.

Лестрейд покачал головой, словно желая прояснить ее.

— И что теперь? Вы просто… вернетесь к обычной жизни?

— Лучше, чем к обычной, — сказал Джон и откусил кусочек тоста, слизнув джем с большого пальца.

— Опасность все еще слишком большая, — заявил Шерлок. — Люди Мориарти до сих пор на свободе.

— И что они собираются делать? Какова цель?

— Понятия не имею. Если бы все было так просто, думаешь, я не уладил бы все немедленно? — нетерпеливо спросил Шерлок.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона.

— Что значит «лучше, чем обычно»?

— Он воскрес из мертвых, Грег. В этом нет абсолютно ничего обычного, не так ли?

***

— Знаешь, — заметил Джон, — тут гораздо лучше, чем в моей спальне.

Шерлок хмыкнул, проведя носом по его коже. В комнате было темно, и Шерлок лежал довольный и умиротворенный в этой тьме. Джон ощущал его теплое и твердое тело, и наслаждался этим чувством. Было нечто в этой близости во тьме, заставлявшее думать, будто Шерлок принадлежал ему и только ему, и ничто в мире не могло забрать, или отвлечь его.

— И моей кровати.

— Джон. Зачем мне отдавать лучшую комнату и кровать кому-то другому?

— Не кому-то. А соседу, в которого, по твоим же собственным словам, ты влюбился с первого взгляда.

— Если бы тебе так сильно нравилась собственная кровать, как бы мне удалось заманить тебя в мою? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон почувствовал, как тот улыбается.

— Ну, ты мог бы быть чертовски великолепным? — предложил Джон.

— Да, ведь это настолько эффективно, — заявил Шерлок, и Джон услышал в нотку горечи.

Джон сделал паузу и задумался. Затем сказал:

— Тебе стоило упомянуть, что твоя кровать лучше. Я люблю спать, как ты знаешь. В отличие от тебя, так что в данном случае, она просто зря стояла пустой по большей части.

— Мне бы не хотелось поощрять твою идею, что кровать стоит использовать только для сна, — сказал Шерлок. — Кстати, миссис Хадсон уже знает, что мы трахаемся.

— Разумеется, — вздохнул Джон.

— И Лестрейд в курсе, что я жив. Значит, откровенно говоря, день в целом был продуктивный.

— Я должен сходить попить пива с Лестрейдом.

Шерлок некоторое время молчал.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю, — Джон попытался разобраться в своих чувствах. — Просто думаю, что должен. И это даст нам обоим возможность выговориться.

— Ты собираешься сказать ему, что мы теперь трахаемся?

— Ты помешался на распространении этой новости о нас, — сказал Джон, а потом, через секунду, добавил. — Я не пытаюсь сделать из этого секрет. Прости. Я заставил тебя так подумать? Потому что это не правда, я просто…

— Я так не думаю.

— Рука об руку в Риджентс-парке, — пообещал Джон. — Я не забыл.

Шерлок поцеловал Джона в грудь и опустил на нее голову. Уотсон рассеянно перебирал кудри Шерлока. Они отчаянно требовали стрижки.

— Молли, — секунду спустя сказал Джон.

— Молли, — согласился Шерлок.

Джон помолчал.

— Почему она?

Шерлок помолчал.

— Сама предложила. И… я был не в том положении, когда можно было выбирать. Нужна была помощь.

Джон снова выдержал паузу.

— Почему Молли, а не я? — наконец, задал он свой самый главный вопрос.

— Потому что тебя я пытался спасти. Из-за тебя мне понадобилась помощь. Если бы что-то сорвалось, что-то случилось с тобой, я никогда бы… Молли была единственной, о ком забыл Мориарти. И Молли была той, на кого я вообще не обращал внимания, по мнению всех. Я мог попросить ее о помощи, и это ничем бы ей не грозило, потому что Молли вообще никто не подозревает ни в чем. Не берет в расчет. Не так ли?

Джон вспомнил о Молли. О ее влажных и широко открытых глазах, и прикосновении к его руке на страшных похоронах Шерлока. Как она сбежала от него, опустив голову, и Джон предположил, что это из-за горя, а не вины.

 — Да, — сказал Джон. — Но тогда мне даже в голову не приходило, что ты, возможно, жив. И я счел бы эту мысль плодом моей нездоровой фантазии.

— А потом, после того, как узнал, ты все равно не подумал на Молли. И отправился прямо к Майкрофту. А не к ней. Она была идеальным вариантом.

— В самом неприятном контексте, — сказал Джон, ощутив страшную неловкость от того, что никогда не думал о ней, и считал незначительной деталькой в великой схеме вещей.

— Майкрофт сказал, что у нее новый бойфренд, и он — не преступный гений. Она очень счастлива с ним.

— Я ничего об этом не знаю. Я не разговаривал с ней с тех пор, как… Я в принципе потерял связь со всеми. Перестал с кем-либо говорить. Вообще, это интересно. В последний раз, когда я говорил с Грегом, знаешь, что я ему сказал?

Шерлок не ответил, и Джон продолжил.

— Я сказал ему, что влюблен в тебя, — произнес Джон. — Он вытащил меня в паб примерно через шесть недель после… Он в прямом смысле вытащил меня из моего затворничества. Сказал, что я должен выйти и начать общаться. «Двигаться дальше» подразумевалось по умолчанию, конечно. Думаю, он подумал, что, может быть, сидя в пабе, я достаточно напьюсь, чтобы пустить слезу в свое пиво. Но я пришел, взял пиво, ни капли не выпив из бокала и ощущал себя ужасно. Вечер был отвратительным. Грег сидел рядом со мной, но мы не говорили ни слова, просто смотрели футбол, пока я вдруг не сказал: «Я был влюблен в него». А Грег ответил: «я знаю». И это был последний раз, когда мы виделись до сегодняшнего дня. Поэтому, думаю, Грег уже знает, что мы трахаемся.

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем Шерлок сказал:

— В следующий раз, когда соберетесь за бокалом, я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал ему, насколько фантастический я в постели.

— Тщеславный, — поправил Джон.

— Он также знал, что я любил тебя, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Он не говорил мне этого, — удивился Джон. — Ты сам признался ему?

— Мне не пришлось. На следующий день, после того, как он встретил тебя, он сказал мне, что лишь на две вещи я смотрел с интересом, и этот интерес ровно в два раза меньше по интенсивности, чем то, как я смотрел на тебя. Я ответил, что он смешон и приказал отвалить. Но Лестрейд рассмеялся надо мной, потому что он раздражающий тип, и потому, что знал о своей правоте.

— Джон Уотсон, более интересен, чем серийный убийца.

— И кокаин, — зевнул Шерлок. Только он мог зевать, говоря о подобных вещах.

— Ну, думаю, это по-своему романтично, — решил Джон. — Он не упомянул об этом, когда я признался ему.

— Возможно, подумал, что это бессмысленно. Ты уже казнил себя за все упущенные возможности. Стало бы еще хуже, если бы ты знал, что это было взаимно. Вероятно, он проявил своеобразную доброту. За ним числится такая слабость.

— Я люблю, когда ты притворяешься, что совсем не такой.

— Я и не такой.

— Шерлок, ты прыгнул с крыши, чтобы спасти жизни тех, кого любил. Это определение «своеобразной доброты».

— Это ложь, — сонно возмутился Шерлок. — Только попробуй начать распространять обо мне подобные слухи, и я всем расскажу кое-какую неловкую информацию, которую добыл на тебя.

— И что именно?

— Ага, вот прямо сейчас уже бросился тебе рассказывать.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Спи уже, дурище, — сказал он.

— И никому не говори, что я сплю, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Не дай бог кто-то решит, что ты — человек, — прокомментировал Джон.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, уткнувшись ему в шею.

А потом уснул.

***

На следующий день, Джон, глядя, как за завтраком Шерлок намазывал джем на тост и внимательно читал газету, в конце концов, предложил:

— Ты скажешь Молли, что вернулся?

— Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы о моем возвращении было известно лишь минимальному количеству людей, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Тогда сегодня мы увидимся с Молли, — твердо сказал Джон.

Шерлок поднял на него глаза и поджал губы.

— Джон…

— Ты должен сказать ей. После всего, что она сделала для тебя, вообще нужно послать ей цветы.

— Я послал ей кружку с кошками.

— Ты… что?

— Она любит кофе и кошек.

— Ты творишь полную ерунду, когда дело доходит до подарков, да?

— Пустая трата времени, — парировал Шерлок.

— Ну да. _Сантименты_ , — ответил Джон.

— Точно, — согласился Шерлок, а затем смягчил резкость, коснувшись босой ступней икры Джона под столом.

Позднее, они все же приехали в морг.

Молли не выказала удивления, увидев Шерлока. Но затем Джон понял, что среди всех жителей Лондона, она, вероятнее всего, должна меньше всех удивиться ожившему Шерлоку Холмсу. Когда они вошли, Молли оторвалась от работы, и широко, хотя и застенчиво, улыбнулась.

— О, только посмотрите! — воскликнула она. — Прямо как в старые добрые времена, — она подошла к ним, и обняла Джона, лишь потом отпрянув, ибо вспомнила, что вся покрыта кровью своего «пациента», лежащего на столе. Немного нервно захихикав, она пробормотала, бросив на него взгляд: — О, извини, я… — она замолчала, указав на себя.

— Рад видеть тебя, Молли, — сказал Джон. Он не знал, отчего в свое время решил, будто отрезать себя от всех людей, которые были частью его жизни с Шерлоком — хорошая идея. Как он мог подумать, что это поможет ему пережить все? Одиночество? Пришлось признать, что тогда он вообще не соображал, а ведь в то время думал, что логика его не пострадала.

Шерлок рядом с ним вибрировал от энергии. Кажется, Молли заметила это. Глаза Шерлока не отрывались от тела.

— Боюсь, для тебя ничего особо интересного, — сказала она, улыбнувшись. — Она утонула в бассейне. Простая смерть. Никаких тайн, вроде отравления или чего-то подобного.

Шерлок подошел к телу, и заинтересованно заглянул в открытую грудную полость. Джон вспомнил, как сам иногда скучал по хирургии, но подумал, что, он все же, не испытывал такую бешеную ностальгию по _внутреннему миру_ человеческого тела, как, очевидно, Шерлок.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь интересное? — спросил он, с такой нарочитой небрежностью, которая никого из присутствующих ни на секунду не провела.

Молли взглянула на Джона, потом ответила:

— В твоем понимании «интересное» — нет.

Джон сделал себе мысленную заметку, что, когда они все же встретятся с Лестрейдом за кружкой пива, нужно будет уговорить того разрешить Шерлоку поучаствовать в парочке дел. То, что Шерлок демонстрировал тенденцию снова вернуться к прежним привычкам, очень радовало Джона. Так легко было сделать вид, будто вообще ничего не произошло.

— Так ты собираешься рассказать всем, что жив? — спросила Молли.

— Я сообщил Джону, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду, — ответил Шерлок, пожирая взглядом уши у тела перед ним.

— Да, но…, а как, насчет остального Лондона?

— Им-то какое дело? — Шерлок выпрямился, отойдя от мертвой женщины, и хмуро посмотрел на Молли.

— Ну, — запинаясь, сказала Молли. — Знаешь…

— Она права, Шерлок. Ты, когда прыгнул, оказался на первых полосах газет. Возможно, стоит поговорить с кем-то о том, как справиться с этим. Может, Майкрофтом.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Ты всегда в первую очередь думаешь о нем.

— Если речь о том, как сократить силы при улаживании дела, то — да.

Шерлок, казалось, раздумывал об этом. Он с любовью улыбнулся Джону.

 — Может быть, мы попросим Майкрофта, — сказал он, а затем развернулся и резко направился в противоположный конец морга, к холодильным камерам, в которых хранились тела, открывая их все подряд. Джон хотел сказать ему, чтобы перестал вести себя как чудик, и оставил в покое мертвецов, но ему так нравилась эта вновь обретенная «шерлоковость».

— Все ли… — тихо начала Молли.

Джон взглянул на нее.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Он был уверен, что ты будешь в опасности. Если он останется. Я не могла отговорить его. Надеюсь, ты не сердишься?

— Нет, — откровенно сказал Джон. Любая обида, которую он ощущал прежде, оказалась так глубоко погребена под благодарностью и обожанием, что он едва реагировал на нее.

— Все ли теперь в порядке? Ты в безопасности?

— Думаю, я в той же степени в безопасности, как любой другой человек. И… — Джон замолчал. Он решил, что не нужно сообщать Молли, что ему пришлось убедить Шерлока, будто повышенная опасность стоила того факта, что они были вместе.

— Он так сильно любит тебя, — твердо сказала Молли. Он никогда прежде не слышал от нее такого тона. Поэтому, даже перевел взгляд с Шерлока, сосредоточив на ней все свое внимание. Она выглядела серьезной и решительной. — Я надеюсь, что ты _понимаешь_ это.

— Да, — ответил Джон после паузы.

— Молли! — позвал Шерлок. — Это тело, — он ткнул в него пальцем.

— Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон. — Не надо.

— Это мистер Эмерсон, — сказала Молли, и поспешила к нему, чтобы спасти мертвого бедолагу. Джон наблюдал за переговорами Шерлока с Молли прямо над телом, и, казалось, что все было нормально. Стало, как прежде. Словно все было сном, от которого ему совсем не хотелось просыпаться.


	12. Chapter 12

В первые три дня после того, как Майкрофт поспособствовал оглашению главной новости, они и шагу не могли ступить из квартиры: 221-Б оккупировали журналисты. Шерлок понимал, что те надежно защищают их от убийц, ведь их с Джоном устранение прямо в гуще репортеров наделало бы слишком много шума. Так что, киллеры легко могли подождать, пока ажиотаж вокруг них уляжется.

Шерлок воспринял эту ситуацию как отпуск и не выпускал Джона из постели. Тот порою артачился и даже вставал и одевался, чтобы пообщаться с миссис Хадсон, Лестрейдом и Майкрофтом (что раздражало больше всего), однако Шерлока устраивало то количество времени, которое Джон проводил с ним в кровати, лежа около него. Он мог смотреть, как тот спит или же, если Джон лежал на нем, чувствовать его сон.

На четвертый день пыл журналистов, казалось, стал утихать. Джон выглянул в окно, повернулся к Шерлоку и сказал:

— Ты пострижешься.

Поскольку Шерлок сам считал, что отчаянно нуждается в стрижке, то позволил затащить себя к парикмахеру. Джон решил, что и ему самому нужно было постричься, но Шерлок настаивал лишь на небольшом подравнивании — он любил, когда волосы Джона торчали во все стороны. Это казалось ему странно привлекательным, хотя он и не мог объяснить, отчего.

После стрижки они вышли на улицу. Шерлок поднял воротник пальто и осмотрел улицу.

— Давай поужинаем у Анджело, — предложил Джон.

Шерлок сначала удивился, но затем улыбнулся.

Анджело, едва увидев их в дверях, с радостью принял гостей. Погрозив Шерлоку пальцем, словно нашкодившему щенку, он сказал:

— Я знал, что ты не умер! Знал, что это просто трюк! — и с восторгом похлопал Шерлока по плечу. — Вот дает, а? — покачал он головой, взглянув на Джона.

— Да, — ответил тот, сумев представить все, как шутку. — Да уж.

— Заставляет вас быть начеку, не так ли?

— Ага, один из способов держать себя в тонусе, — согласился Джон. — Но на другое я и не рассчитывал.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и подумал, что ему очень хотелось бы научиться сдерживаться, чтобы его взгляд не искрился сердечками, словно в каком-то слащавом мультфильме.

— Как обычно? — спросил Анджело.

Шерлок взглянул на него, а потом на окна и содрогнулся при мысли о снайперах, которые с легкостью могли бы взять Джона на мушку. Ему ненавистна была эта мысль и то, что вообще приходилось об этом думать.

И пока Шерлок тонул в ненависти ко всему, Джон как всегда сделал именно то, что ему самому хотелось бы сделать.

— Вообще-то, Анджело, мы можем на этот раз занять более уединенный столик? Знаете, все эти папарацци...

— О, конечно, — понимающе отозвался Анджело, и Шерлок снова глянул на Джона, осознавая, что по-прежнему смотрит на него сияющими глазами. Вероятно, его только что избавили от возможной панической атаки, поскольку Джон сидел бы на самом виду у окна.

Выражение лица Джона было нарочно нейтральным — он всегда так выглядел, когда притворялся глупым, и молча последовал за Анджело. Шерлок шел за ними и осматривал остальных гостей, мимоходом вычисляя события их жизни. В итоге он пришел к выводу, что среди них не затаились подосланные убийцы, и немного расслабился.

— Я принесу свечу, — сказал Анджело. — Так будет более романтично, — закончил он, как обычно.

Но на этот раз Джон посмотрел ему в глаза и твердо сказал:

— Спасибо.

Эта демонстрация застала Шерлока врасплох. Собираясь присесть, он на мгновение замер и посмотрел на Джона. Анджело перевел взгляд с одного на другого и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— О, — сказал он. — Я же говорил. Говорил, Шерлок? — на этот раз, указующий перст был направлен на Джона. — Вы немного медлительны, доктор Уотсон.

— Но, в конце концов, я встал на верный путь, — вежливо парировал Джон и открыл меню.

Анджело подмигнул Шерлоку, словно между ними существовал какой-то маленький сговор, а потом ушел за свечкой.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, изучавшего меню с таким вниманием, будто они пришли сюда впервые и он не заказывал здесь всегда одно и то же. Его затопила такая волна любви, что слова «спасибо тебе» полностью увязли в горле.

— Ты что-нибудь закажешь, — приказал Джон, рассматривая меню и совершенно не замечая утонувшего в сентиментальщине и пялящегося на него через стол Шерлока. — Хлеб, тирамису, чай — мне все равно. В последнее время ты отвратительно питаешься, — Джон бросил на него взгляд и застыл, пока Анджело проворно не опустил свечу на стол и не сказал: «Не обращайте на меня внимания».

И это разрушило момент. Джон отвернулся и в крайнем смущении потер лоб и откашлялся.

— Ты всегда так смотришь на меня? — спросил он.

— Учитывая то количество людей, которые думали, что у нас отношения, вероятно, да, — серьезно ответил Шерлок.

— И как я раньше не замечал?

— Ты — идиот, — сказал Шерлок.

* * *

Через три дня после этого позвонил Лестрейд с делом. Шерлок к тому времени уже дошел до ручки, и Джон обратился к инспектору, прося хоть что-то и пообещав за это пару пинт пива и свою вечную благодарность. Потом было место преступления (убийство), и все стало как всегда. Салли с Андерсоном ощущали себя неловко, но Шерлок не обращал на них абсолютно никакого внимания. Он стоял на месте преступления, словно старый моряк, вдыхающий океанский бриз (позднее, когда Джон использовал это сравнение в своем блоге, описывая дело, Шерлок критиковал его до тех пор, пока Джон не заткнул его поцелуем). Затем Шерлок с энтузиазмом окунулся в вихрь расследования и к тому времени, как убийца был пойман, после сумасбродной засады, превратившейся в операцию под прикрытием, Джон был положительно счастлив.

Они ввалились на Бейкер-стрит, целуясь и лапая друг друга даже на лестнице. Миссис Хадсон хватило ума не показываться, чтобы проверить, что за шум был в коридоре.

Джон толкнул Шерлока на кровать и снял свой свитер.

— Я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, когда мы гоняемся за преступниками. Знаешь, с нами что-то не так.

— Заткнись, — сказал Шерлок и потянул его на себя.

Так продолжалось некоторое время, и Джону казалось, что происходящее — совершенно нормально, в том особом значении понятия «нормально», применимом к его сумасшедшей жизни. Они вместе раскрывали преступления, грызлись из-за экспериментов на кухне, а потом обнимались на диване; трахались, когда хотели и спали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Джон иногда почти забывал о снайперах, следящих за их безопасностью. Но тогда приходил Майкрофт с очередным досье, подробно рассказывавшем об очередном элитном убийце, который объявился в Лондоне. Шерлок теребил свою скрипку и хмуро зыркал в ответ, а Джон вспоминал, что все их мирное существование могло очень легко и быстро рухнуть, перевернуться с ног на голову и вылететь прямо из окна.

Однажды, спустя неделю, пока Шерлок осматривал место преступления, Лестрейд сказал Джону:

— Рано или поздно тебе придется выпустить его из виду.

И Джон моргнул, с удивлением осознав, что Лестрейд был абсолютно прав. Поскольку с момента возвращения в Лондон они с Шерлоком не разделялись дольше, чем на время купания в душе (за исключением короткой беседы Джона с миссис Хадсон, когда он сообщил ей о том, что Шерлок жив). И Джон даже не заметил этого. Он бросил работу в клинике, слонялся по квартире и иногда куда-нибудь выходил с Шерлоком. Он даже не навестил сестру, несмотря на ее приглашение. Он просто находился там, где был Шерлок.

— Это взаимно, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Даже сейчас, если я подниму на тебя руку, он окажется здесь прежде, чем я успею глазом моргнуть. Он всегда знает, где ты находишься, да ты и сам почти не отходишь от него. Я понимаю — это ваше дело, но рано или поздно тебе придется довериться ему настолько, чтобы выпустить из поля зрения.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и признал тошнотворную правду о созависимости, которая развилась между ними из-за того кошмара, который так резко разделил их. А также то, что нынешнее положение вещей может сохраниться на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Это не ему я не доверяю, — сказал Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком, который стоял так, будто собирался резко рвануть куда-то. Джон слегка наклонил голову, изучая его.

Шерлок сделал шаг назад, потом еще один. Он пошатнулся, словно не понимал, куда идет.

Возможно, Лестрейд еще что-то сказал, но Джон его уже не слушал, потому что Шерлок резко повернулся, и нетвердым шагом прошел мимо них.

Салли удивленно окликнула его, но Шерлок в ответ промычал нечто невразумительное. Джон извинился и отправился за ним.Шерлок шел все быстрее, пока почти не перешел на бег. Они оказались на складе, Джон следовал за ним по длинному темному коридору, который привел их к большому, наполовину разбитому окну. Шерлок остановился, когда дошел и слишком перегнулся через него. Сердце Джона заколотилось в груди, он рванул вперед. Конечно, Шерлок не собирался прыгать, он не собирался прыгать, напомнил себе Джон, но ему не хотелось видеть, как Шерлок смотрит вниз с такой высоты.

Приблизившись, он понял, что у Шерлока случилась гипервинтеляция — тот хватал ртом влажный, бодрящий воздух.

— Шерлок, — удивленно позвал Джон, поскольку с последнего приступа паники прошло много времени. Он случился на Ангильи.

Шерлок не нырнул в окно. Он махнул рукой в сторону Джона, безмолвно прося его уйти.

Словно Джон послушается.

— Шерлок, — резко сказал он, пытаясь быть достаточно суровым, чтобы пробиться к нему, и схватив его за пальто втянул обратно. Шерлок обернулся, сполз на пол и прислонился спиной к стене, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Джон услышал сдавленные рыдания сквозь сбитое дыхание и ощутил, как поднялась в нем ответная паника. Это не поможет, сказал он своему рефлексу «бей или беги» и опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком, подняв его голову вверх, чтобы заставить посмотреть на себя.

— Дыши, — приказал он. — Сделай нормальный, глубокий вдох. Давай. Помнишь?

После второй попытки Шерлоку удалось нормально вдохнуть, потом еще раз, и еще, и Джон почувствовал, как его собственные легкие стали приходить в норму, а стук сердца возвращался к более медленному ритму. Шерлок потянулся к нему, неуклюже прижав к себе и зарывшись лицом в его шею. Его кожа была липкой, а волосы блестели от пота.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе выдохнул Джон и поцеловал его в макушку, задаваясь вопросом, какого черта вообще произошло.

— Это не имеет ничего общего с ним, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Что?

— Жертва. Он тут не причем. По большому счету.

— Это из-за дела? Не нужно сейчас беспокоиться о нем.

— Она любила его. Жена убийцы была влюблена в жертву, поэтому он убил его. Убил, чтобы причинить ей боль. Вот и все. Он хотел ранить ее, поэтому забрал того, кто ей дорог, — дыхание Шерлока сбилось в отчаянный всхлип.

— Дыши, Шерлок, — напомнил ему Джон, — это был не я. Я здесь. Это не я.

Шерлок выпустил его, запрокинул голову, прислонившись к стене, и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел совершенно обессиленным, и все защитные инстинкты Джон кричали, что нужно отвезти его домой и уложить в постель — туда, где безопасно и уютно.

— Я думал, мне полегчало, — сказал Шерлок.

— Так и есть.

— Думал, что я в порядке.

— Ты в порядке.

Шерлок говорил так, словно Джон совсем ничего не отвечал.

— Но вот он я: стою над этим телом, и понимаю, почему его убили, и думаю, что мне сейчас поплохеет, прямо перед Андерсоном и Донован.

— Пойдем домой, — сказал Джон, протянув ему руку.

Шерлок поднял голову и резко открыл глаза.

— Нет.

— Шерлок…

— У нас дело.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит заниматься этим делом.

— Почему? — хлестко поинтересовался Шерлок. — Потому что я слишком слаб для него?

— Шерлок… — начал Джон.

Шерлок встал, поправил пальто и провел рукой по волосам.

— Я собираюсь найти его убийцу, — объявил он. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

* * *

Дело было не из приятных.

Шерлок тараторил свои выводы об убийце со скоростью пулеметной очереди, и это было совсем не для того, чтобы кого-то впечатлить. Даже Салли с Андерсоном, кажется, почувствовали — что-то настолько напугало Шерлока, что он едва держался, — и изумленно смотрели на него, словно им никогда и в голову не приходило, будто у Шерлока могут быть такие же реакции и чувства, как и у других людей. Джон уговаривал себя сдержаться и не двинуть обоим по лбу. Лестрейд старательно избегал смотреть на Шерлока, и Джон догадался, что тот оказался свидетелем, по крайней мере, части срыва Шерлока. Вероятно, это отлично понял и сам Шерлок. Несмотря на данный факт, он двигался и выдавал выводы так быстро, что Джону казалось, будто тот едва скользит по поверхностям своих мыслей.

Шерлок настаивал на поездке в дом убийцы, чтобы он мог найти подсказки о том, где тот может скрываться. Джон молча сел рядом с Шерлоком в такси, потому что разрывался между желанием обнять его, успокаивая, и рявкнуть, что им пора домой.

Жена убийцы — любовница жертвы — была дома, когда они приехали. Шерлок оттолкнул ее и направился наверх в спальню, но они не успели уйти настолько далеко, чтобы не услышать, как она начала кричать, едва ей сообщили о смерти жертвы. Шерлок остановился, выдвинул ящик комода, закрыл на секунду глаза, а затем приступил к обыску с мрачной эффективностью.

В конце концов, это не было особенно сложным делом. Шерлок непривычно глухим голосом и без обычной помпезности сообщил Лестрейду, где находился убийца, а затем отказался от предложения Лестрейда поучаствовать в его задержании.

Лестрейд не настаивал. Он взглянул на Джона, и тот постарался сохранить выражение лица нейтральным.

Шерлок остановил такси, и они вместе сели в него. Джон смотрел в окно и молчал.

— Ты злишься,— заметил Шерлок спустя несколько минут.

— Ты не должен был заставлять себя проходить через это, — отрезал Джон.

— У нас было дело.

— Это не просто дело, и мы оба это знаем. Не считай меня идиотом. Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Шерлок не ответил, и Джону не нужно было даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять — тот основательно надулся. Джон не хотел, чтобы Шерлок дулся, и собирался извиниться за резкость, но если бы он более аккуратно подбирал слова, то совсем бы расклеился прямо здесь, на заднем сидении такси, а он не мог этого сделать. Нужно было держаться.

Они молча поднялись на крыльцо дома. Джон закрыл за собой дверь и сказал:

— Это было лишним. Все. Абсолютно все это было не нужно. Ты вообще понимаешь, каково мне смотреть, когда ты вот так разваливаешься у меня на глазах?

Шерлок исчез на кухне.

— О, да. Бедный Джон Уотсон. Как неприятно тебе смотреть на меня в нервном срыве.

Джон был готов признать, что да, с его стороны эгоистично было именно так рассуждать, но, когда он вошел на кухню, то увидел, как Шерлок швырнул в стену чашку и та разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

Джон пораженно смотрел на остатки чашки, украсившие пол.

— С меня довольно, — объявил Шерлок смертельно тихо. — Хватит.

Джон посмотрел на него, спокойно стоявшего посреди кухни с руками, опущенными в карманы пальто. Для любого другого он выглядел бы совершенно нормальным, но Джон видел жесткий лед в его глазах.

— Ты о чем? — сдавленно спросил он. В отличие от Шерлока, самообладание Джона было на нуле.

— Мне надоело ждать, — Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда, медленно подошел к нему. — Ты же сам говорил, что нам лучше вместе, чем порознь?

Джон поднял голову.

— Да...

— Тогда возьми свой пистолет. Мы сделаем вместе то, чего я не смог сделать в одиночку: закончим с сетью Мориарти.

* * *

Джон сходил за пистолетом, а когда вернулся, обнаружил Шерлока уже на лестнице.

— Ты куда? — спросил он и поспешил вслед за ним, засунув пистолет за пояс штанов.

Шерлок не ответил. Он вышел из дома и рванул через дорогу, совершенно не глядя по сторонам. Джон возблагодарил Бога, что того не сбила машина. Шерлок подошел к двери дома 220, а потом повернулся к Джону и вытащил пистолет у него из-за пояса.

— Что ты… — начал Джон, но Шерлок выстрелил в замок и распахнул дверь. Джон подпрыгнул от удивления. Люди на улице подскочили от неожиданности, все обернулись, уставившись на них. — Шерлок… — прошипел Джон и протянул руку к пистолету. — Какого черта...

Шерлок вошел внутрь прежде, чем Джон успел забрать у него оружие, и стремительно направился к лестнице.

Джон широко раскрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя голым без своего пистолета. Злобно выругавшись, он пошел за Шерлоком, поскольку не знал, что еще ему делать. Тот ведь явно потерял рассудок.

— Шерлок, отдай мне…

Тот поднялся по лестнице, вновь прицелился и снес еще один замок.

— Господи Боже, — сказал Джон, — и бросился за ним. В этот момент Шерлок распахнул ногой дверь, повернулся к Джону, сбил его с ног и накрыл своим телом, жестко прижав к полу.

Из квартиры раздались выстрелы. Шерлок скатился с Джона и прижался к стене рядом с дверью. Из глубины квартиры выглянул мужчина, и, увидев Джона, тут же направил на него пистолет. Одновременно, Шерлок ударил мужчину дулом по голове. Тот заметил его, но не успел ничего сделать — Шерлок выбил пистолет из его руки и прижал неприятеля к стене коридора, надавив рукой ему на горло.

Джон поднялся на ноги и настороженно осмотрелся, решая, что делать. Шерлок бросил ему конфискованный пистолет, и перевел взгляд на открывавшуюся дверь квартиры, расположенной напротив.

— Закройте дверь и забудьте, что вообще что-нибудь видели, — прорычал он. Джон даже не подозревал, что Шерлок умеет говорить таким тоном. Соседская дверь тут же захлопнулась.

Шерлок, видимо, удовлетворившись этим, перестал с такой силой вжимать мужчину в стену, и тот закашлялся, снова задышав свободнее. Холмс бесцеремонно затолкал его обратно в квартиру.

— Шерлок, сейчас самое время сказать мне, что ты творишь, — потребовал Джон, пытаясь сохранить самообладание перед человеком, которого Шерлок грубо усадил на табуретку.

— Именно то, что и сказал, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины. Затем поднял руку и одним текучим движением прижал дуло пистолета к его лбу. — Скажи мне, где он, — приказал Шерлок.

Мужчина сжал губы и уставился на Шерлока.

Тот с громким щелчком снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Где Моран?

Джон перевел взгляд с Шерлока на упорно молчащего мужчину, попытавшись определить, действительно ли Шерлок собирался спустить курок. Того явно захлестывали эмоции. Джон не был уверен, что попытка образумить его не ухудшит ситуацию.

— Он послал тебя на самоубийственное задание, — терпение Шерлока лопнуло. — Разумеется, это очевидно. В этом доме находятся правительственные снайперы, и они сняли бы тебя, едва бы ты только вошел в круг их видимости, а тебе пришлось бы сделать это, чтобы добраться до меня. Он послал тебя сюда на смерть, ты же понимаешь? Скажи мне, где он, и тогда вместо тебя умрет он. Это так просто.

Мужчина засмеялся жестким и скрипучим смехом от которого Джон вздрогнул.

— Думаешь, я знаю, где он? — спросил тот.

— Джон, — сказал Шерлок неожиданно спокойным и почти приятным тоном, словно они находились в гостиной у них дома и он всего лишь просил его приготовить чашку чая. — В левом кармане брюк этого человека лежит мобильный телефон. Не будешь ли ты столь любезен дать мне его?

Джон решил, что, наверное, лучше выполнить его просьбу, чем ругаться по этому поводу, поэтому подошел и присел рядом с ним, запустив руку в чужой карман. Мужчина принялся сопротивляться. Шерлок сильнее вдавил дуло пистолета ему в лоб и сказал таким тоном, что у Джона мороз побежал по спине.

— Осторожно, лучше не делай лишних движений, ведь пистолет все еще снят с предохранителя.

— Нашел, — сказал Джон, почувствовав его под пальцами.

— Какой последний номер он набирал? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон заглянул в телефон.

— Никакой. В журнале нет звонков. Совсем.

— И это правда, не так ли? — обратился Шерлок к своему заложнику. — Дело не в том, что номера были удалены. Просто это абсолютно новый телефон. Джон, дай ему его.

Джон послушался.

— Позвони ему, — скомандовал Шерлок все тем же ледяным тоном.

Мужчина замялся.

— Ты можешь подумать, — заметил Шерлок, вернувшись к своей обычной манере разговора, — что я убью тебя, если ты не сделаешь этого. Но — нет, — Шерлок немного отвел дуло от центра лба в сторону. — Тебе известно, что не все огнестрельные ранения головы фатальны? Особенно, если выстрел был смазанным и затронул лишь одно полушарие мозга. Я эксперт в анатомии, знаешь ли. И очень хорошо разбираюсь в том, куда должна попасть пуля, чтобы ты не умер сразу, но, можешь себе представить, насколько неприятной станет для тебя твоя жизнь, — жестко продолжил Шерлок. — Так что, давай, набирай номер.

— Я сейчас же ему позвоню.

И принялся набирать номер. Джон стоял на кухне этой странной квартиры, держал в руках чужое оружие и наблюдал, как его парень тычет пистолетом кому-то в висок и сыпал такими угрозами, что даже ему было, откровенно говоря, не по себе. А ведь совсем недавно, этот же человек отчаянно цеплялся за него, и Джон успокаивал его, пытаясь утихомирить паническую атаку. А еще раньше, он же бормотал невероятно нежные слова ему на ухо в уютной темноте их спальни. Однако сейчас Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок не вышибет мозги сидящему на табурете мужику.

Их заложник закончил набирать номер. Шерлок протянул руку и выхватил телефон, приложив его к уху. Через минуту он сказал:

— Я устал от твоих визитных карточек. Приходи лично или прекрати все. Это нудно и скучно, и Мориарти точно такое не понравилось бы, — Шерлок нажал на отбой, бросил мобильный на пол, и яростно раздавил его ногой. Затем посмотрел на Джона и мягко сказал:

— Джон, позвонишь Майкрофту?


	13. Chapter 13

— Что ты задумал? — требовательно спросил Майкрофт. Джона также интересовал этот вопрос, однако он молча наполнил чайник водой, прислушиваясь к разговору в гостиной.

— Ничего, — ответил Шерлок. Для кого-то другого его ответ мог бы прозвучать отстраненно и бесстрастно, но Джон знал _этот тон_ и слышал опасность и безрассудство, совершенно определенно затаившееся под этим равнодушием. Шерлок точно что-то замышлял. И это что-то, несомненно, не понравится Джону.

— Вот почему ты несколько раз позвонил в службу спасения и сообщил, будто слышал выстрелы? Чтобы задержать убийцу, от которого, ты знал, снайперы защитили бы тебя? 

Повисло молчание. 

— Скучно, — наконец, легко бросил Шерлок.

Джон так резко дернул чайный пакетик, что разорвал его. Заварка рассыпались в чашки и на стол.

— Черт, — пробормотал он и смел листья в руку, про себя пожелав, чтобы Майкрофт ушел и он смог бы сам разобраться с Шерлоком.

— Что бы ты ни планировал, — раздался голос Майкрофта, — прекрати это. Немедленно. Я знаю, тебе наплевать на себя, но это опасно для Джона, и мне казалось, это хоть что-то значит для тебя. 

Джон не хотел, чтобы с помощью его персоны манипулировали Шерлоком. В любом случае. Такое без его ведома уже случалось, и ему очень не понравилось, чем все обернулось.

— Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе! — крикнул он, чтобы его услышали в гостиной, когда щелкнул закипевший чайник.

— Вы оба усиливаете самообман друг в друге, — неодобрительно заявил Майкрофт.

Джон подумал, что, возможно, это правда. Ему пришло в голову, что, скорее всего, у них с Шерлоком не слишком здоровые отношения. Однако Джон знал: только с Шерлоком он настолько неправдоподобно счастлив, как никогда и не с кем прежде, поэтому особо не волновался насчет возможного мнения его психолога. Жизнь снова обрела смысл, и он не собирается ставить все под угрозу.

Джон налил чай, в гостиной заиграла скрипка, а Майкрофт вошел на кухню.

— Джон, — сказал он. — Это безрассудство и...

— Возвращение в Лондон было безрассудством. То, что я отправился за ним — безрассудство. Прыжок с чертовой крыши, был в высшей степени безрассудным поступком. Поздно сворачивать с этой дороги, Майкрофт, мы уже слишком долго движемся по ней. Вы останетесь на чай?

— Не знал, что меня приглашали на чаепитие.

— Не приглашали. 

Майкрофт по-настоящему хихикнул, затем сказал:

— Есть такое понятие, как безрассудство и есть склонность к суициду. Между ними большая разница. Однажды он уже умер за вас, и вряд ли вам это понравилось. Поэтому в ваших же интересах не допустить повторения, не так ли?

Джон посмотрел в серые глаза Майкрофта. Тот глядел на него мрачно и серьезно. И Джон кивнул, потому что прекрасно осознавал слова Майкрофта. У него сжимался желудок от страха. Шерлок излучал то, что Джону совсем не нравилось — лихорадочное отчаяние, которое в прежние времена — простые и понятные — грозило наркотическим срывом. «Он любит меня так сильно, что сделает ради меня абсолютно все», — подумал Джон, и именно это и пугало больше всего.

Майкрофт вышел, и Джон прислушался к его шагам на лестнице. Скрипка Шерлока перешла от терзающего слух Вагнера к плавному Чайковскому. Когда Шерлок «умер», Джон долгими часами слушал классическую музыку. Ему удалось классифицировать любимые произведения Шерлока и связать их с его настроением.

Чайковский был «музыкой Джона». Теперь Шерлок играл его, когда хотел соблазнить Джона, а прежде исполнял, когда у него был плохой день или дурное настроение. Конечно, это была манипуляция, и весьма явная, потому что для Шерлока не существовало границ, когда речь заходила об игре на чужих слабостях, и сейчас он делал именно это. Сыграем Джону пару любимых мелодий, и, может быть, все будет забыто.

— Прекрати, — мягко сказал Джон, когда вошел в гостиную и поставил на стол перед Шерлоком чашку чая. Сам же детектив забрался с ногами в свое кресло, сел на спинку, и играл на скрипке, закрыв глаза. Это было потрясающе, великолепно. Шерлок перешел все границы. — Шерлок, — резко сказал Джон. — Я серьезно.  
Тот прервался, опустил скрипку и уставился на Джона. 

— Да будет тебе известно, люди платят сотни фунтов, чтобы услышать Чайковского в подобном исполнении. 

Джон облокотился на стол и скрестил руки на груди, максимально продемонстрировав Шерлоку — этот трюк его нисколько не впечатлил. 

— Какого черта ты тут устроил? — Шерлок открыл рот, но Джон перебил его, не дав ничего сказать. 

— Если скажешь «нет», я выброшу скрипку в окно. Я не твой брат, и не позволю тебе изолировать меня от всего этого. Я не для того прошел через ад и вернул тебя, чтобы, в конечном итоге, оказаться там же вместе с тобой, ты меня понял?

Шерлок закрыл рот и посмотрел на него. Затем опустил скрипку, сел в кресло и прижал колени к груди. В такой позе он казался моложе, но Джон был абсолютно уверен — Шерлок не знал об этой метаморфозе. Он был отъявленным манипулятором, но не любил использовать для этого уязвимость, разве что под жестким контролем, но тогда Джон видел это. Он позволил повиснуть паузе — огромной и неловкой, пока Шерлок, наконец, не заговорил.

— Я не могу больше этого делать, — сказал он, глядя на стену позади Джона. Его голос звучал неуверенно и недовольно.

— Да, я заметил это, когда ты швырнул в стену кружку. И стало еще очевиднее, когда ты приставил пистолет к голове того человека. Ты уже на краю каната. Итак, давай поговорим. Для этого я здесь, понимаешь? Тебе следует поговорить со мной, прежде чем стаскивать у меня пистолет и стрелять прямо посреди многолюдных улиц.

Шерлок уставился на него. Он выглядел откровенно удивленным и сбитым с толку. 

— Как ты это делаешь?

Вот изумления от него Джон точно не ожидал.

— Что именно?

— Живешь со мной, день за днем. Ты никогда не отступаешь, никогда не... я чувствую, что не могу дышать, и смотрю на тебя, а ты  _улыбаешься_ мне, будто и правда _счастлив_.

Джон не знал, как на это реагировать.

— Я счастлив. А ты — нет?

Подобный вариант никогда не приходил ему в голову. То, что он был с Шерлоком, погрузило его в эйфорию, и он слепо полагал, что это взаимно. Но, возможно, это было совсем не так. Вполне вероятно, это была глупость с его стороны. Как Шерлоку Холмсу может быть достаточно одного человека? 

— Я счастлив, — ответил Шерлок откровенно несчастным голосом. — И это так ужасно. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Все это — сон. И в любую минуту я проснусь, потому что, наконец, объявится Моран и убьет тебя. 

— Кто такой Моран? Ты никогда не упоминал это имя.

— Правая рука Мориарти. Это он преследовал меня все это время. Он теперь главный.

— В этой нелепой вендетте.

— Да. И он такой же сумасшедший, как Мориарти. Ну, они все кажутся безумными. Но именно этот псих сейчас у руля.

— И без него все развалится на куски?

— Да, я действовал, исходя из этого предположения. Кажется, среди главарей больше никого нет. В тот момент под разработку подпадала целая преступная сеть и, думаю, эту сеть тогда не слишком-то интересовал я, не слишком-то интересовали мы. Моран поклонялся Мориарти, поэтому он так одержим мной.

— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? — спросил Джон. Один человек — всего один — казался более выполнимой задачей, чем призрачная угроза, нависшая над ними. 

Шерлок отвел взгляд и снова уставился на стену. 

— Ты...— он запнулся, облизал губы и попытался снова. — Ты защищаешь меня. Сказал, что уничтожишь всех, кто причинил мне боль. Когда это произошло у тебя не было четкой цели, а значит, ты вряд ли бы рискнул и отправился мстить. Но если бы знал, что за этим стоит всего один человек...

— Ты решил, что я отправлюсь за ним.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона. 

— Только не говори, будто не рванул бы за первой же конкретной целью, которую я бы тебе дал. Даже не пытайся притвориться, что не смотришь на меня порой, обдумывая все, что сделал бы, чтобы отомстить за каждый шрам и рану на моем теле. Потому что я знаю — ты думаешь об этом. Ведь я грешу тем же. Именно поэтому тогда и ушел. Если бы я убедился, что ты не знаешь, куда ехать разбираться с моими проблемами, то удержал бы здесь, рядом с собой, поскольку для меня это было жизненно важно. Поэтому — нет, я не сказал тебе.

Джону потребовалась секунда, чтобы молча согласиться с верностью слов Шерлока. Понятно, зачем тот скрывал от него эту информацию. Он был прав: Джон мог отправиться за Мораном, если бы знал, что безопасность Шерлока зависела всего от одного человека. Джон вспомнил о панических атаках Шерлока и решил: да, он действительно запер бы Шерлока в какой-нибудь комнате и ликвидировал бы эту угрозу.

— Ладно, — сказал он мягче, чем прежде. Шерлок не шелохнулся, но немного расслабился, быстро сообразив, что Джон сменил гнев на милость. 

— Расскажи мне о Моране.

— Он не так умен, как Мориарти. Нечто вроде неорганизованного психопата или социопата.

— В тебе вообще ничего нет от социопата, — спокойно перебил его Джон. — Это роль, которую ты играл, потому что она упрощала тебе жизнь. 

Шерлок проигнорировал его.

— Мориарти дал ему цель, и у Морана развилось к ней нездоровое влечение, которое теперь сфокусировалось на мне. Но он не настолько умен, и я уверен, что в честном бою смогу победить его. Просто он хорошо умеет скрываться. Мориарти умел быть недосягаемым, и Моран использует его методы.

— Значит, ты хочешь выманить его.

— Всегда хотел, но никак не мог. Я надеюсь, что надругательство над детищем Мориарти сработает.

Джон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Но тот, кажется, проигнорировал его. Конечно, Шерлоку эта затея не казалась опаснее жизни с постоянно преследующими их наемными убийцами. 

— Ты должен был сказать мне об этом раньше, а не бежать куда-то, как ненормальный, — произнес Джон.

Шерлок выглядел по-настоящему виноватым. 

— Да, — признал он. — Вероятно, должен был. Но я привык работать в одиночку. 

— Ты сам сказал: вместе мы сильнее, чем порознь. И вместе избавимся от Морана.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок.

— Шерлок, — резко и предостерегающе сказал Джон. — Я серьезно. Я, не колеблясь, свяжу тебя, запру где-нибудь, а потом выброшу ключ, и сам нейтрализую Морана, если почувствую, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь.

Шерлок помедлил, затем кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, поверив и немного расслабившись.

Шерлок бросил на него неуверенный взгляд. Джон подошел к Шерлоку и зарылся пальцами в густые локоны у него на затылке. Шерлок придвинулся, и Джон чуть усилил хватку. Шерлок понял намек, поднял руки и обнял его, прижавшись лицом к груди.

— Глупый ты человек, — сказал Джон, касаясь губами макушки Шерлока.   
— Я люблю тебя.

— Я  _умру_ , если с тобой что-нибудь случится, — приглушенно ответил Шерлок, прижимаясь к Джону.

— Ничего со мной не случится, — пообещал Джон. — Клянусь тебе. И ни на миг не забывай, что это — взаимно. Я не могу снова потерять тебя. Не сейчас, не после всего.

Шерлок глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул, а потом надолго замер. Когда он снова заговорил, голос его звучал гораздо спокойнее и собраннее. Он снова был похож на себя. 

— Было ли угрозой твое обещание связать меня? — мягко спросил он.

Джон расхохотался. Он любил его настолько, что даже представить не мог, будто с ними может что-то произойти. Ведь как бы тогда они нашли друг друга — и стали бы идеальной парой — если бы не жили долго и счастливо?

***

Сообщение пришло с неизвестного номера:

_«Виктория Тауэр Гарденз. 5 вечера. Приходи, поиграем»._

Джон посмотрел на него через плечо Шерлока и сказал: 

— Попросим Майкрофта отправить туда снайперов.

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Это не сработает.

— Почему?

— Если он заметит снайперов, то не покажется.

— А что, нельзя скрыть от него снайперов? — удивился Джон. — Я думал, что мы умнее его.

— Мы не можем привлекать Майкрофта. Я не доверяю его команде, поскольку не верю, что Моран не проник к ним. Если я свяжусь с Майкрофтом и попрошу прислать снайпера, уверен, Моран узнает об этом и не появится. А это не то, чего я хочу.

— Хорошо. Тогда я буду твоим снайпером.

Шерлок вздохнул. 

— Джон...

— Я хорошо стреляю. И пойду с тобой в Виктория Тауэр Гарденз, где всажу пулю в его череп. Конец разговора.

— Думаешь, Моран появится, если ты будешь со мной? — терпеливо спросил Шерлок.

— Какой смысл его заманивать, если не для убийства? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него — такой нетерпеливый и брызжущий энергией.   
Он подумал, что в бегах вместе с ним тот был бы ужасен. Джон — человек действия. Он определял конечную цель и шел к ней напролом с яростной целеустремленностью, несмотря ни на что. 

— Если откроешь стрельбу в Виктории Тауэр Гарденз, думаешь, сможешь выйти оттуда живым?

— Я...

— То есть ты, наконец, видишь недостатки твоего плана, — вежливо прервал его Шерлок.

Джон нахмурился. 

— Какой у тебя план?

— Я встречусь с Мораном. А ты останешься здесь на Бейкер-стрит, в безопасности.

— И позволю Морану убить тебя?

— Он не собирается убивать меня.

— Почему это? Откуда такая уверенность? Он долгое время старательно пытался сделать это.

— Он не станет убивать меня в Виктория Тауэр Гарденз, перед этим отправив мне сообщение, которое, он это знает, будет прочитано тобой. И если что-то со мной произойдет там, ты, несомненно, обрушишь за это на его голову всю королевскую рать. Если он убьет меня, то сделает это гораздо менее очевидным способом. Вот почему он до сих пор не убил меня.

Джон помолчал, и недовольно посмотрел на него. Вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. 

— Так что ты думаешь делать в Виктория Тауэр Гарденз?

— Встречусь с Мораном и узнаю о нем больше, чем он может себе представить, а затем использую это, чтобы уничтожить его.

***

План Шерлока по его собственному мнению был хорошим. А он не всегда считал свои планы таковыми. На самом деле он всегда был к себе безжалостно честным, просто никогда не позволял другим увидеть это. И сейчас Шерлок думал, что его план — лучшее из всего, что можно было предложить. Вот только когда он сел в такси на улице Бейкер-стрит, и сказал: «Виктория Тауэр Гарденс», таксист повез его в совершенно другом направлении.

— Я сказал Виктория Тауэр Гарденз, — повторил он и напрягся.

— У вас ужасная привычка ловить опасные такси, — вежливо ответил таксист.

У Шерлока все смешалось в голове, пока он пытался сопоставить этот непредвиденный поворот со своим планом. Когда он обратился к таксисту, голос его звучал спокойно и невозмутимо:

— Вы назначили встречу в Виктория Тауэр Гарденз.

— Ну, нам обоим известно, что мы часто говорим одно, а делаем совсем другое.   
Шерлок незаметно потянулся к карману за мобильным. «Не Джон», — подумал он. Если он напишет ему, тот впадет в панику. Но если связаться с Майкрофтом...

— Отправите кому-нибудь сообщение, и, боюсь, доктор Уотсон не доживет до следующего часа. Снайперы вашего брата не смогут охватить все сразу, вы же знаете, — ровно, даже скучающе произнес Моран.

Шерлок замер. Он лихорадочно думал. 

— Вы все равно убьете его. Потому что я забрал у вас того, кого вы любили — по крайней мере, вы так думаете — значит, вы ответите мне тем же. 

Взгляд Морана — жесткий и недовольный — скользнул по Шерлоку в зеркале заднего вида.

— Я не любил его.

Шерлок скептически поднял брови и посмотрел в окно, прикидывая свои варианты. Если он сбежит, Моран при любом раскладе убьет Джона. Если отвлечет его разговорами, у Майкрофта появится возможность с помощью снайперов нейтрализовать убийц, окруживших Бейкер-стрит, и задействовать свой план.

Мобильный в кармане завибрировал. Пришло сообщение.

— Кто-то жаждет пообщаться с вами, — заметил Моран.

— Я чрезвычайно популярен, — ответил Шерлок.

— Я заметил. — Моран поднял руку. — Отдайте его мне.

Шерлок помедлил, затем вытащил телефон и взглянул на экран. Джон.

— Сейчас же, мистер Холмс,— приказал Моран.

Шерлок передал ему телефон.

Тот мельком глянул на него. 

_«Напиши мне, что ты в порядке, я ничему уже не верю в этом деле»_ , — прочитал он. — Ну и ну, какой подозрительный этот ваш малыш—телохранитель. Доктор Уотсон, не так ли? 

— Это его работа, — заметил Шерлок, — как вам хорошо известно. Охранять меня. И пока у него это отлично получалось.

— Вы спрыгнули с крыши.

— Я вернулся.

Моран нахмурился и принялся писать сообщение с телефона Шерлока. 

— Все... хорошо... скоро... увидимся, — написал он, а потом взглянул на Шерлока и нажал «отправить».

«Он не подписал его», — подумал Шерлок, вспомнив об обязательных инициалах, которые ставил в конце своих сообщений. Он представил, как Джон получает от него сообщение без «ШХ». И немедленно понимает, что все совсем «не хорошо». «Позвони Майкрофту!», — отчаянно подумал Шерлок, пожалев, что они с Джоном не могут читать мысли друг друга. Почему Джон не умел читать его мысли? Это было чрезвычайно неудобно. «Не иди за мной сам, позвони Майкрофту!»

«Он не станет», — подумал Шерлок. Ну, может и позвонит Майкрофту, когда выскочит из квартиры, чтобы рвануть ему на помощь. Черт возьми, Шерлок сидел в этой машине, а Джона могли уже убить прямо на Бейкер-стрит.

— Я убью вас, — решил Шерлок. Удивительно, как ясно он теперь все представлял.

— Это будет настоящим подвигом, — весело заметил Моран, и бросил мобильный Шерлока на пассажирское сиденье. — Учитывая, что через несколько минут вы умрете.

— Верно, — согласился Шерлок. — Но вас я убью _сейчас_.

Затем он просунул руку через перегородку и резко вывернул вправо руль.

Колеса завизжали, и автомобиль лишился управления. Моран выругался и попытался вернуть машину на дорогу. Кто-то столкнулся с ними, и удар отбросил Шерлока влево. Он стукнулся головой об окно и заморгал, ощутив, как закружилось все перед глазами. Еще один удар с другой стороны бросил Шерлока на заднее сиденье. Он попытался удержаться, но машину сотряс новый удар. Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Разум забил тревогу и попытался отправить сигналы всем частям его тела, которые почувствовали боль, а затем машина окончательно перевернулась.


	14. Chapter 14

Джон с самого начала возненавидел этот план. Он совершенно не собирался никуда отпускать Шерлока, как и не думал сидеть на Бейкер-стрит, практически обложенный ватой, в то время как он будет рисковать жизнью.

Джон выбежал из квартиры с прижатым к уху мобильником. Майкрофт поднял трубку после второго гудка.

— Езжайте за той машиной, — выдохнул Джон водителю остановившегося перед ним такси, а потом обратился к Майкрофту: — Понятия не имею, что вы делаете, но Шерлок в беде.

— Я слежу за такси с помощью камер.

— Остановите его. Любым способом.

— Вы уверены, что он в беде?

— Да! — сорвался Джон. — Уверен. Он собирается встретиться с Мораном и явно что-то замышляет. Что-то глупое.

Джон завершил звонок и отправил Шерлоку сообщение, напомнив, чтобы тот не вздумал никуда исчезнуть и был на связи. И получил ответ... без подписи. Шерлок за все время знакомства, независимо от близости их отношений, не отправлял ему неподписанные сообщения. Никогда.

Телефон в руке Джона зазвонил.

— Майкрофт, — сказал он, приняв вызов.

— Джон... — голос старшего Холмса звучал напряженно.

И в этот момент водитель такси так резко нажал на тормоза, что Джону пришлось выставить перед собой руки, чтобы не врезаться в пластиковую перегородку. Снаружи раздался тошнотворный визг тормозов, сопровождаемый грохотом, потом еще одним и еще. И Джон сразу всё понял. Он в ужасе выронил телефон и подумал: «Боже мой, Шерлок, что ты наделал?»

Его водитель сказал:

— Эй, то такси, за которым вы велели мне следовать, только что...

Джон, шатаясь, выбрался из автомобиля и побежал через образовавшуюся из-за аварии пробку к месту происшествия. Из машин начали выходить люди, пришлось обходить их. Вокруг аварии образовался небольшой круг. Несколько разбитых машин и такси — такси Шерлока — было перевернуто и впечатано в здание банка. Задняя часть, там, где сидел Шерлок, смялась в гармошку.

Кто-то протянул руку и остановил Джона.

— Не уверен, что ты захочешь это увидеть, приятель, — сказал какой-то мужчина.

— Я врач, — автоматически сказал Джон. — Пропустите меня, я врач.

Эти слова всегда действовали безотказно, и Джона немедленно пропустили к такси, где толпились и заглядывали в салон покореженной машины люди.

— Водитель жив, — сказал кто-то Джону, едва он подбежал, — но застрял.

Джон пригнулся, чтобы заглянуть внутрь через пассажирское окно. Кровь заливала лицо водителя, но он смотрел на него. Он был в ловушке — зажатый между рулевым колесом и стеной банка. И, странное дело, на крыше автомобиля между Джоном и водителем лежал телефон Шерлока. Он в любом месте смог бы его узнать. Джон снова посмотрел на водителя, который не отводил от него взгляда. Что-то было в этом взгляде, некая искра узнавания. Джону вдруг захотелось взять пистолет и выстрелить Морану прямо между глаз. Вместо этого он, глядя на него, резко сказал:

— Забудьте о водителе, у него слишком серьезные внутренние повреждения. Он не выживет. Что с пассажиром?

Окружающие заохали, но Джон не обратил на них внимания и подполз к задней части автомобиля. Все окна были выбиты, а крыша смялась, но больше всего повреждений было со стороны передних сидений. Между крышей и задним сиденьем осталось небольшое пространство. Джон разглядел руку Шерлока, выглядывавшую из рукава пальто.

Он лег на живот и пролез в машину, которая от этого вторжения заскрипела и застонала. Джон очень надеялся, что та не рухнет им на голову. Он потянулся и схватил Шерлока за руку. Которая, в ответ на его прикосновение, даже не дрогнула. На один головокружительный момент Джону показалось, что его стошнит прямо здесь, в машине. Он заставил себя дышать и потянул Шерлока за запястье, пытаясь нащупать пульс. «Пожалуйста, будь здесь, пожалуйста, будь со мной, пожалуйста». Пульс бился. На миг Джону показалось, что, возможно, он выдает желаемое за действительное и это лишь игра воображения, но нет, он чувствовал слабый, нитевидный пульс.

— Шерлок, — позвал он. Хотя было ясно, что Шерлок без сознания, но, возможно, он услышит Джона и вспомнит, что у него есть ради чего жить и станет бороться со смертью. — Шерлок, я здесь и с тобой все будет в порядке, — сказал Джон, глубже заползая в такси. Он просунул руку подмышку Шерлока и подумал о возможных травмах шеи или позвоночника.

Автомобиль скрипел вокруг них, и Джон понял: выбора у него не осталось, он должен был вытащить оттуда Шерлока. Он потянул его за руку и тут же увидел — Шерлок весь был в крови. Джон закрыл глаза, сжал зубы и дернул еще раз, так мягко, как только мог. Медленно и мучительно он вытаскивал его и, казалось, потребовалось полчаса, чтобы полностью извлечь Шерлока из машины, хотя на самом деле прошла всего минута или около того. Он смутно осознавал, что ему помогали окружающие, но не обращал на них внимания. Джон положил Шерлока на асфальт и немедленно осмотрел его повреждения. Кровавая рана на голове тревожила, но была меньшей из насущных проблем. Левая нога Шерлока оказалась зажатой в ловушке между крышей автомобиля и задним сиденьем. Она была сломана, кости ужасно торчали, прорвав кожу, но хуже всего было то, что из-раны хлестала кровь. Шерлок мог умереть от кровотечения. Если бы Джон прибыл на место происшествия чуть позже, если бы задержался на Бейкер-стрит хоть на секунду, Шерлок был бы уже мертв.

Джон бормотал клятвы, даже когда снимал с себя ремень и кричал на людей, чтобы те отошли и позволили ему работать.

— Клянусь Богом, Шерлок, — сказал он, перетягивая его ногу ремнем. — Если ты сейчас умрешь у меня на руках, я никогда тебя не прощу, ты меня понял? Прекрати. Истекать. Кровью, — он сжал ногу максимально крепко, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда кровотечение остановилось.

Джон смутно различил приближавшиеся звуки сирен. Это было хорошо. Перетянув ногу, Джон вернулся к ране на голове Шерлока, осторожно ощупав слипшиеся волосы. Пальцы скользили от крови, но ничего особо страшного он не обнаружил. Внешне череп был цел, хотя Джон понятия не имел, какие кошмарные процессы могли происходить с мозгом Шерлока. Поэтому, приложив ухо к груди, он главным образом сосредоточился на его дыхании. Шерлок дышал неглубоко, но стабильно. Его легкие вроде были в порядке. Джон вздохнул с облегчением.

Он поднял голову и вытер кровь с лица Шерлока. Кое-где она засохла и превратилась в корку, так что в этом не было смысла.

— Ладно, — сказал Джон, тихо, только для Шерлока. — С тобой все будет хорошо, ты меня слышишь? Это мой официальный диагноз. Ты в порядке, и вернешься ко мне, и больше я ничего не желаю слышать. — Он наклонился и очень нежно поцеловал Шерлока в губы. — Я люблю тебя, — напомнил Джон. — Борись. Ради меня.

— Простите, сэр, — послышался голос врача скорой помощи у него за спиной, а затем его аккуратно отстранили от Шерлока.

Джон отошел, отрешенно и оцепенело, потому что не знал, что еще он мог сделать. В своем нынешнем состоянии Шерлоку от него было мало пользы. Он провел ладонью по лицу и удивился, когда почувствовал влагу. Джон посмотрел на свою руку, решив, что та в крови Шерлока. Но нет. Слезы — дошло до него. Он плакал. Когда это он заплакал?

Кто-то отвел его в сторону и стал задавать вопросы:«Вы знаете этих двух мужчин? Кто они? Как связаться с их семьями?». Он подумал, что может ответить на эти вопросы, но не был уверен, что сделает это. Кто-то набросил ему на плечи одеяло, и Джон истерически рассмеялся: он в шоке и его закутали в одеяло. Затем послышался голос Майкрофта:

— Уберите одеяло, вы что, не видите, от этого только хуже?

Знакомый голос пробил оцепенение Джона.

— Майкрофт, — сказал он и не узнал свой собственный голос — настолько его душили эмоции. Он уже переживал это, когда-то кровь Шерлока уже покрывала его с ног до головы, и все оказалось трюком, фокусом. — Это было подстроено? Вы спланировали это?

— Садись в машину, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт, совершенно не обидевшись, и толкнул его на заднее сиденье ожидавшего автомобиля.

— Если все это было хитроумным планом, — продолжил Джон, когда Майкрофт сел рядом, — мне хотелось бы, чтобы на этот раз вы посвятили меня в него, потому что я действительно мог бы обойтись без...

Это не было планом, он знал об этом и не договорил, потому что с губ сорвалось приглушенное рыдание. Он же врач, черт возьми. Он разбирался в подобном и мог помочь Шерлоку. Конечно, мог.

— Что они говорят? — спросил он, взяв себя в руки. — Какой прогноз?

Майкрофт молчал.

Джон посмотрел на него.

— Майкрофт, — резко произнес он, — скажи мне.

— Пока неизвестно. Они должны отвезти его в больницу, чтобы узнать, насколько серьезны травмы головы.

На самом деле, Джон это знал, но ему хотелось услышать от Майкрофта, что с Шерлоком все абсолютно нормально.

— Джон, у тебя кровь, — сказал Майкрофт и протянул ему платок.

— Что? — Джон посмотрел вниз. Свитер спереди был порван, и рука была в крови. — Наверное, я там, в машине... — удивленно сказал он и прижал платок Майкрофта к ране.

— Едем в больницу, чтобы тебе наложили швы, пока будут проверять Шерлока, — приказал Майкрофт.

— Швы здесь не нужны, — сказал Джон.

— Еще раз посмотри на рану, — мягко сказал Майкрофт.

Достаточно мягко, чтобы Джон раздраженно дернул обрывки свитера, пытаясь доказать Майкрофту, что его рана была не страшнее царапины. Вот только в действительности это оказался глубокий, неровный срез, который точно требовал швов. Джон молча уставился на него, потому что не чувствовал боли. Совершенно никакой.

— Ты в шоке, — сообщил Майкрофт, очевидно прочитав его мысли.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и опустил руку. Затем посмотрел в окно.

— Он не умрет, — произнес Джон.

— Нет, — согласился Майкрофт. — Не умрет.

Но Майкрофт утешал его, чего не делал ни разу в жизни, и Джон вдруг ясно осознал, что, если бы он не был в шоке, то скорчился бы сейчас на полу и зарыдал.

 

* * *  
У Шерлока было множество повреждений, самое серьезное — сломанная нога. Но докторов больше всего тревожило внутреннее кровотечение в мозгу. Они снизили давление и сообщили, что теперь Шерлок должен был сам исцелить себя. Больше они ничего не могли сделать. Джон это понимал, но от мысли, что теперь все, что ему оставалось — это сидеть у больничной койки Шерлока и ждать, когда тот очнется, становилось страшно.

Но он сидел и ждал, потому что других вариантов не было. Сидел и наблюдал за дыханием Шерлока — вот его грудь поднимается, а вот опускается. Таким тихим он не видел его никогда. Даже в дни самых мрачных настроений. Джону хотелось встряхнуть его, вернуть к прежней беспокойной энергичности.

Майкрофт вошел в палату и прислонился к стене позади Джона. За это Уотсон был ему благодарен. Несмотря на непростые отношения, Майкрофт любил Шерлока и понимал, что Джон тоже любит его, поэтому не обвинял за то, что он допустил эту ситуацию и нынешнее состояние Шерлока.

— Ты спас ему жизнь, — заметил Майкрофт спустя некоторое время. — Еще минута, и, по словам врача, он бы истек кровью. Умер бы до приезда врачей.

— Я больше гордился бы собой, если бы он не лежал сейчас в коме, — тупо сказал Джон.

— Он поправится, Джон. Кома не всегда фатальна, и ты это знаешь.

— Он никогда не был таким тихим, — Джон провел ладонью по лицу. — Даже когда успокаивался, это было самое деятельное спокойствие из всех, что мне встречалось. А эта тишь ему не свойственна.

Майкрофт ничего не ответил. Джон подумал, что тот не знает, что сказать.

— Что с Мораном? — наконец, спросил Джон.

Повисло молчание.

— Я не имею права говорить, — сказал Майкрофт.

Джон смотрел на покрытое ссадинами и синяками лицо Шерлока. Такое неподвижное.

— Скажи мне, что он мертв, — со злостью произнес он. — Я не хочу, чтобы его куда-нибудь посадили, я хочу, чтобы он сдох. Если ты его не убьешь, я найду его и сделаю это сам. Ни секунды в этом не сомневайся.

— Он мертв, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, и взял по-прежнему безжизненную руку Шерлока, в свою собственную.

— Я зайду завтра. Сегодня мы уже ничего не можем сделать. Тебе нужно немного поспать, — сказал Майкрофт.

Джон не ответил, потому что ни о каком сне и речи не могло быть. Он услышал, как Майкрофт вышел из палаты, затем поднял руку Шерлока к лицу и выдохнул ему в ладонь:

— Ты должен продолжать бороться, Шерлок. Еще немного. Ты уже почти справился.

 

* * *  
Посетители сменяли друг друга. Джон практически не обращал на них внимания. Приходила миссис Хадсон — суетилась и плакала. Он пытался ее успокоить, но быстро обнаружил, что у него нет на это сил. Он едва сохранял рассудок и не мог сейчас думать о вменяемости окружающих.

Приезжала Гарри и молча сидела с ним. Джон был ей за это несказанно благодарен. Он взял ее за руку и сжал в своей. Хотел сказать, что понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если Шерлок не очнется, но не мог произнести это вслух. Однажды он уже собрал свою жизнь по кускам и начал все сначала. Но не представлял, как сможет сделать это снова.

Джон просто взбесился, когда впервые осознал, что Шерлок подделал свою смерть. Но сейчас он отчаянно желал быть обманутым, потому что не мог справиться с суровостью этой реальности.

Майкрофт приходил и уходил, редко общаясь с Джоном, но часто разговаривая по телефону. Джон был уверен, что тот, вероятно, обсуждал государственные секреты, а значит, он должен быть польщен оказанным Майкрофтом доверием, раз тот так свободно говорил при нем. Но Джон совершенно не обращал внимания на эти разговоры. Даже думать об этом было слишком утомительно.

Заходил Лестрейд. Ненадолго — казалось, он чувствовал себя неловко и не знал, что сказать. Джон понимал его чувства, но не мог заставить себя начать разговор.

Приходили врачи, посовещались, что-то говорили ему, но Джон не нуждался в их словах. Он тщательно изучил карту Шерлока и без них уже все знал. Первые двадцать четыре часа комы могли оказаться очень полезными для исцеления. Вторые сутки, которые стремительно приближались, были уже не таким хорошим знаком.

— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон в молчаливой темноте больничной палаты, после того как все разъехались и составлять ему компанию остались только аппараты. Пошли вторые сутки комы, и надежде в груди Джона с каждой минутой было все сложнее удержаться. — Я знаю, что ты недостаточно отдыхаешь. Обычно, знаешь, я был бы только рад дать тебе возможность спать столько, сколько хочешь. Но мне нужно, чтобы сейчас ты вернулся ко мне, понимаешь? Мне необходимо, чтобы ты очнулся, открыл свои глаза и назвал мое имя, снова стал собой. А потом мы вернемся в тот дом на Ангилью и будем вместе дремать на веранде. Нам ни о чем не придется беспокоиться, ведь так? Я расскажу тебе о каждом созвездии на небе, потому что ради тебя выучу их все. Ты будешь готовить мне потрясающую еду, мы будем пить хорошее вино и несколько дней не станем вылезать из постели. Ты сможешь выспаться вдоволь, хорошо? Можешь долго-долго спать, и я не побеспокою тебя, я встану на страже, чтобы никто и ничто не потревожило тебя. Но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты очнулся, Шерлок. Открой глаза.

Шерлок не очнулся.

Джон опустил голову на кровать и осознал: он устал настолько, что сил не осталось даже на слезы.

 

* * *  
Долгое время Шерлок не мог понять, что происходит. В голове смутно плавали мысли, и при обычных обстоятельствах его бы это раздражало, но сейчас он не беспокоился. Большую часть времени он уютно скользил по тишине и темноте, и это было прекрасно. Это было именно тем, в чем он нуждался. А затем тишина и темнота пропали, стало вдруг очень шумно, все разом заболело, и Шерлок попытался осмыслить этот писк и треск вокруг него, тяжесть в ногах и то, что он не мог пошевелить руками, а его голова пульсировала, словно громадный пчелиный укус. Но осознание всего этого утомляло, и было проще снова вернуться к темноте и тишине.

А затем, внезапно, рассекая все, появился голос, который звал его по имени.

— Шерлок, — произнес он, резко и вместе с тем умоляюще. — Шерлок, пожалуйста.

«Джон»,— подумал Шерлок, и, раздраженный на тишину и темноту, попытался рассеять их. Они были липкими и настойчивыми, и все время пытались засосать его обратно, но он дрейфовал в сторону Джона, все время думая о нем. _Джон, Джон, где-то там Джон, который нуждается в нем, ищет его, зовет и ждет_ , и Шерлок боролся, снова и снова, а когда он открыл глаза, то чувствовал себя таким уставшим и обессиленным, каким не был ни разу в жизни. Это раздражало. А еще он лежал в постели. Столько усилий, чтобы всего лишь очнуться в кровати!

Комната была едва освещена, хотя абсолютной темноты не было. Он открыл глаза. Какое-то время смотрел в потолок, и далеко не сразу определил, что это место было ему незнакомо. Нахмурился, поскольку не знал, где находится, а это было неприемлемо. Информация окружала его, просто нужно было ее увидеть.

Он пытался повернуть голову, что оказалось огромной ошибкой, ведь он был подключен ко множеству трубок, из-за которых не мог пошевелить ею, а еще ему было больно, боль резанула его прямо в позвоночник, и он подумал, что, кажется, сейчас снова упадет в эту тихую тьму. Но потом он вдохнул, и боль немного утихла. Шерлок понял, что да, он лежал в постели, и кто-то находился рядом, опирался о кровать. Сидел в кресле около него, положив голову на матрас, возле его бедра. Шерлок рассматривал голову сидящего человека и видел только затылок, потому что лицо было повернуто в другую сторону. «Джон», — подумал он. «Да, конечно, это Джон, как я мог быть таким идиотом и сразу не узнать его?»

Он попытался заговорить, произнести имя Джона, но не мог понять, как исторгнуть звук из своего рта. Это было неудобно. Прежде он умел говорить. Ведь правда?

Его рука лежала рядом с головой Джона. Он попытался поднять ее и коснуться его волос, но та не шевелилась. Она лежала на постели — тяжелая и непослушная. Шерлок смотрел на нее со смесью раздражения и недоверия. Все это было абсолютно неприемлемо. Шерлок напрягся и очень сильно сконцентрировался. Пальцы дернулись. Точнее, ему показалось, что они дернулись. Хоть что-то. Снова сосредоточившись, он заставил их прикоснуться к голове Джона, едва заметное касание, а потом ему нужно было передохнуть, потому что он снова почувствовал себя обессиленным.

Но этого было достаточно. Джон зашевелился на кровати. Шерлок безмолвно попросил его проснуться, но все, что сделал Джон — это повернул голову. Теперь Шерлок видел его лицо: глаза были закрыты, видимо, он спал.

«Раздражает», — подумал Шерлок. Джон слишком много спит.

Шерлок не хотел снова уходить от Джона, но именно это, по его мнению, и произошло, потому что, когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, в комнате было светлее. Насколько он мог судить. Больше серого света. Ощущение времени было неясным. Он не помнил, чтобы засыпал, но вроде бы сейчас просыпаться было легче, и тьма не так сильно цеплялась к нему.

Джон находился в том же положении: его голова лежала у бедра Шерлока, глаза по-прежнему были закрыты. Шерлок собрал остатки сил и снова шевельнул пальцами. Он не трогал Джона — тот был слишком далеко — но Джон должно быть, что-то почувствовал, потому что, наконец, открыл глаза. Он уставился на пальцы Шерлока перед его лицом, и Шерлоку удалось шевельнуть указательным пальцем. Он хотел сказать «Привет».

Джон сел так быстро, что его кресло громко стукнуло по полу, и эхо ударило Шерлока прямо в голову. Он вздрогнул, и Джон склонился над ним, легко проведя рукой по его волосам.

— Шерлок! — сказал он. — Боже мой, Шерлок.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и попытался объяснить глазами, что не может говорить и очень устал, и что Джон мог бы перестать кричать на него.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, явно обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Шерлоку. — Хорошо, это хорошо. Не отключайся, ладно? Ты можешь не засыпать? Мне нужно сходить к врачам, мне нужно... это хорошо. Это очень хорошо.

«Он повторяется», — подумал Шерлок. Как утомительно. Как всегда в своем репертуаре.

Джон исчез из поля зрения Шерлока, но он слишком устал, чтобы повернуть голову и проследить за ним. Кроме того, воспоминания о боли, которую он испытал, когда попытался сделать это, было достаточно, чтобы остановить его.

Затем появился Джон. Он улыбался.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я даже не поздоровался. Привет. Я скучал по тебе. Я люблю тебя. Хорошо, улыбка, это то, чего я хотел.

Он улыбался? Шерлок не был в этом уверен, но подумал, что, вероятно, так и есть. Приятно, что Джон все еще может заставить его улыбаться без усилий со стороны Шерлока. Еще одна причина любить Джона Уотсона.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Джон. — Я позову врачей. Никуда не уходи. Останься здесь, со мной.

Шерлоку хотелось спросить, куда же он мог уйти. У него не было желания никуда уходить, тем более без Джона.

***

Как и ожидалось, Шерлок был ужасным пациентом, но Джон смаковал каждую его жалобу и каприз. После выхода из комы, он очень быстро шел на поправку, а когда его выписали из больницы, полностью вернулся к себе прежнему — разил дедукцией по всему и всем. Джон испытывал невероятное облегчение. Травмы головы всегда таили в себе множество опасностей. Больше всего пугало, что они могли изменить человека до неузнаваемости. Шерлок остался Шерлоком.

Дольше всего заживала нога. Шерлок хромал и источал презрение, старательно ставя Джона в известность о том, насколько ненавистно для него это состояние. Джон сообразил, что Шерлоку полегчало, в тот день, когда поток жалоб стал уменьшаться, и нога превратилась в предлог, чтобы эксплуатировать его больше, чем обычно.

Потом в Лондон пришло лето. Ладно, как и всегда, неделя лета. Дни были теплыми, солнце — ярким. Джон с Шерлоком перестали все время оглядываться, опасаясь засады. Убийц по соседству больше не было. Джон распахнул окна и впустил в квартиру свежий воздух вместе со звуками города.

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, который недавно избавился от своих костылей и сейчас сидел за кухонным столом и смотрел в микроскоп.

— Идем прогуляемся, — предложил Джон.

— А если пропустим клиента?

— У нас есть миссис Хадсон, она позвонит нам. Пошли, — убеждал Джон. — День великолепный, а свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Воздух насыщен пыльцой, из-за которой невозможно дышать.

— У тебя нет аллергии на пыльцу.

— Она может быть у меня.

— Пойдем со мной, — сказал Джон, и поцеловал его в шею.

— Ладно, — согласился тот с таким вздохом, словно делал Джону невероятное одолжение.

Джон настоял на Риджентс-Парке. Шерлок, оказавшись на улице, расслабился. Джон купил мороженое и наблюдал, как тот его ел — с наслаждением истинного сладкоежки, коим и являлся Шерлок Холмс. Пока они шли, Джон взял его за руку, а Шерлок даже не заметил этого. Он находился в середине монолога о таянии мороженого, убийства людей в морозильных камерах и тому подобном. Джон слушал вполуха. Неподалеку смеялись и играли дети, над головой гудел самолет, издали доносился шум транспорта. Шерлок вдруг остановился.

Джон оглянулся на него.

Тот смотрел вниз, на их соединенные руки. Затем перевел взгляд на Джона.

— Ты спланировал это! — обвиняющее бросил он.

— Рука об руку в Риджентс-парке, — подтвердил Джон. — Разве не этого ты хотел? Давным-давно?

Шерлок воспользовался их сомкнутыми руками, чтобы притянуть к себе Джона.

— Получается, это было конкретное пожелание.

— Да.

— То, чего я действительно желаю — это ты.

— Я понял это. Узнал, как только прочитал твои письма. Вот, — Джон полез в задний карман джинсов и достал конверт, который положил туда утром. — Это тебе.

Шерлок выпустил руку Джона, чтобы взять письмо, поскольку в другой все еще держал мороженое. Которое тут же передал Джону, чтобы вытащить письмо из конверта.

 _«Дорогой Шерлок»_ , — начиналось письмо. _«Я не умею обращаться со словами так, как ты. Что кажется забавным, ведь именно я якобы являюсь писателем»._

— Это твое письмо, — изумленно сказал Шерлок. — Ты еще раз написал мне свое письмо.

— Ну. Попытался. Я не помню дословно, тут только общая суть.

— Да, — приветливо согласился Шерлок. — Ты немного неточен.

Но он выглядел таким довольным, что Джон не обиделся. Он заглянул в конец, где Джон составил список, но на этот раз, тот был не закончен. Шерлок слегка нахмурился.

— Оно не дописано.

— Потому что это не конец, Шерлок, — твердо сказал Джон. — Это никогда не кончится. Я никогда не закончу перечислять то, что люблю в тебе, — Джон шагнул ближе. — Потому что теперь я могу это говорить и буду повторять каждый день. Я люблю тебя больше, чем в состоянии выразить, больше, чем могу описать, поэтому я просто покажу тебе это. Я никогда не позволю тебе разбиться. Буду держать в целости и сохранности. Моя любовь. Моя жизнь. Мое сердце.

Шерлок уставился на него, а потом потянулся к нему и поцеловал.

И они пошли по Риджентс-парку. Рука об руку.


End file.
